Lucy and the Phantom
by Ybarra87
Summary: Danny had just lost the people he cared for and now he's on a mission to help a certain gloomy Loud. I do not own Danny Phantom or the Loud House.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one shot.**

* * *

School was just starting at Royal Woods. Mr. Grant was ready to begin his class however he did not expect a new student to show up. "Okay class apparently we have a new student joining us today. You can come in now." In walks an eight year old boy wearing blue jeans and white shirt. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. "Kids this is Daniel Chronos."

"Please call me Danny." the boy said.

"Okay then Danny why don't you take a seat over there next to Lucy Loud." Mr. Grant said as he pointed to Lucy Loud. "Also Lucy I'm assigning you to show Danny around and help him get adjusted here."

All of a sudden Sally, a blonde girl who was the class diva and bully scoffed and shouted "Mr. Grant why are you allowing Creepy Loud to show the new kid around. I mean he looks normal so someone normal like me should show him around."

"Sally one more remark like that and you'll have detention! I'm tired of you always giving Lucy a hard time. I made my decision and I'm sticking with it!" Mr. Grant said with a firm voice.

Danny then went to his desk and sat down. He looked at Lucy and thought "So this the girl I need to help. I don't know what's special about her but she does remind me of Sam. I still can't believe I have to do elementary school again!"

FLASHBACK

2007

Danny had just woken up for the day and was having breakfast with his family. Tucker and Sam had arrived so they could start their day. As soon as he was done eating he got up and told his family "I'm going to hang out with Tucker and Sam today I'll be back for dinner." However before he could leave a huge bang was heard followed by a huge bright flash.

Danny woke up to see he wasn't in his home. As he began think about what just happened he heard a familiar voice. "Hello Daniel."

"Clockwork?" Danny asked as he look around to see he was in his lair. "Why am I here?"

Clockwork just gave him a sad look. "Daniel there was an explosion in your home. A gas leak. Your family including Tucker and Sam are gone."

Danny slowly digested what he heard. "Then why am I here?" He asked while trying to choke down his grief. "Why am I not living with Vlad right now?"

"Daniel I brought you here to give you a choice on what to do next."

"What's the choice?"

"It's a mission actually that will have in the future should you decide to take it but I need to know now."

"So basically the choice is go live with Vlad or take the mission right?" Danny said only for Clockwork to simply nod. "I'll take the mission."

"Very well but it will be quite some time before the mission starts so I insist you master you powers first seeing how you're going need them at full strength." Clockwork then point to a strange room. "That's the room you'll train in. The flow of time in there is different by the time you master them the mission will be ready. And do not worry about Danielle. I will inform her of what happened and that you're okay."

Danny then proceeded into the room. For the next nine days Danny went through challenge after challenge. Each more difficult than the last until he finished the last one. As soon as he was done Clockwork appeared in front of him. "I see you're done mastering you're ghost powers. Very good the mission is about to start. Follow me." Danny then proceed to follow him to his main chamber. "Now before I show you the mission I need to let you know that nine years have passed."

"Nine years?!" Danny shouted.

"Yes Daniel. Nine years. Now here is your mission." Clockwork then produced an image of a young girl. She looked about eight years old. She had chalk white skin and long black hair that covers her eyes. She wore black and white socks along with a black and white striped long sleeve shirt that was covered by a black dress. Danny could see she was clearly a goth. "Her name is Lucy Loud. She lives in Royal Woods, Michigan. I'm assigning you to her because she is very special."

"Special?"

"She has powers that rival our own and could surpass us in the future. I do not know what her powers are all I know is she needs someone to guide her in using them."

"Which is where I come in right?"

"Exactly." Clockwork said as he produced a letter and a piece of paper with directions. "You'll be staying with someone who owes me a favor. Tell him Clockwork sent you and give him this letter."

"Well Clockwork there's only one problem. How exactly am I suppose to get close to an eight year old without drawing a lot of attention?"

"Well that's simple Daniel. You'll be able to get close to her because you'll be eight years old as well and you'll be her classmate." Clockwork smirked as he snapped his fingers turning Danny eight years old. He then opened a portal and said as he started pushing Danny out. "I already filed your paperwork with the school now hurry up you don't want to be late."

PRESENT

Danny noticed Lucy reading a book and asked "What are you reading?"

"Oh she's probably reading her stupid vampire books!" Sally said as she began to laugh. "I mean this creep actually believes vampires and werewolves are real. How stupid is that?!"

"So I believe in ghosts does that make me stupid?" Danny asked causing Lucy to stop reading her book and look at him. He then turned towards Lucy and said "A-listers are really a pain in the butt. Am I right?" Causing Lucy to let out a small smile.

Sally then walked up to Danny. "You know I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you. The last boy that got close to her, Rocky, found out the hard way what happens when you're friends with a freak!" Lucy soon frowned as she heard this.

"Okay kids. Recess!" Mr. Grant said.

RECESS

Danny slowly walk up to Lucy. "Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm use to it." Lucy said in a sad gloomy voice and then turned towards him. "Do you want know why they think I'm a freak?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's because I can talk to ghosts. I can even see them and I have some as friends."

"So what's so bad about that? That sound's like an awesome gift."

"Gasp!" Lucy said. She then looked up. "There are five ghosts here. They say they know you."

"What?" Danny asked with a confused look.

"The two older ones said they're sorry they scared you and wished you had confided in them. A girl is with them. She looks like she's their daughter she's saying no matter what they'll always love you and they want you to be happy. There's also a boy here he says you were a great friend and hopes you makes some new great friends in the future. Another girl is here she said she did have feelings for you and she's sorry she never said anything. She wants you to find someone who will you as much as she did. It look's like they're leaving now." Lucy then looked at Danny to see him crying. "He thinks I'm a freak!" She thought and then proceeded to run away.

As soon as the tears stopped Danny looked to see Lucy running away with Sally and a few friends following her. "Oh great it looks like I need to teach Sally a lesson. Going ghost!" Danny then turned into Phantom after making sure no one was around.

Lucy was in a secluded part of the school trying to get away from Sally and her friends only to get cornered. "Oh Lucy when are you going to learn that a freak like you deserves to be alone! I mean Rocky knows that." Sally said as she signaled two girls to hold Lucy.

"Rocky only stopped being friends with me because he couldn't handle the bullying." Lucy said.

"Oh you keep saying that but I'll tell you what Lucy if you say that ghosts aren't real I'll let you go. I'll even stop picking on you." Sally said knowing full well that Lucy would never say it.

"But they are real!" Lucy cried out!

"Well don't say I didn't give you a way out. I don't understand why you can't admit ghosts aren't real!" Sally shouted.

Then a voice cam out of nowhere "Now I wouldn't say that." All of a sudden objects started flying all over the place causing Sally's friends to run away but before Sally could get away something grabbed her arm. She then saw a boy with white hair and green eyes appear in front of her "Boo!" He said causing her to scream. He then put his hand over her mouth and said "If you ever bother her again you be sorry. Got it?!" Sally just nodded and ran off as soon as he released her arm. He then turn to Lucy and approached her helping her up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Lucy looked at the white hair and green eyed boy. "Yeah." She said and then asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Phantom" he replied.

"Thank you for saving me but they're right I am a freak." Lucy said.

"Then I guess that makes me a freak too." Phantom said as Lucy just looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well where I come from I always tried to help people. However some people just think that ghosts are evil and I was freak but no what I always did what I could to help no matter what they did or thought of me."

"That's stupid not all ghost are evil." Lucy said clearly angry at the way people treated Phantom.

"I know." Phantom said as he put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Lucy you're not a freak. You're special."

"Special?"

"You have a lot of potential to do great things in the future and when you need help getting there I'll be there for you. I'll always be there no matter what." Phantom said as he began to float up. "Well I better go."

Lucy couldn't believe what was said to her as she saw Phantom fly off. Somebody thought she was special. Just then she saw Danny run in. "Lucy!" He yelled. "You're okay!"

"Yeah Danny I'm fine." Lucy said.

"I heard that Sally was chasing you and I had to find you. Are you hurt?"

"No Danny I'm not hurt." Lucy said as she looked at him. "I'm sorry I scared and upset you."

"Lucy I'm not upset. Actually I want to thank you."

"What?!" Lucy shout with surprise.

"You see I lost some people close to me a while back and it all happened so fast I never saw it coming. After hearing what they had to say and that they want what's best for me I feel so much better."

"You do?"

"That's some gift you have. It definitely makes you special." Danny said as he proceeded to hug her causing her to blush. As the hug was done Danny said "We better get to class."

"Yeah let's go." Lucy said as she proceeded to follow only to stop and look up. "You're right Great Grandma Harriet. He is special." She then continued to run off.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2 Loud Neighbors

**I originally wanted this to be a one shot but I decided to add another chapter. I might add another chapter every now and then but that's it.** **I do not intend plan to make a full story.**

* * *

School was just ending for Royal Woods Elementary and Danny was just getting out from his first day there. He was currently on his way out of the building with Lucy while she told him what happened to her earlier that day. "So let me get this straight, you were save by a ghost?" He said to her.

"I think so." She said. "This wasn't a normal ghost."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked nervously while he was trying to maintain a calm look.

"I think he came from a place called the Ghost Zone."

"The Ghost Zone?"

"Yeah the Ghost Zone. It's a special place where powerful ghosts live."

"How do you know this?"

"I read about it in a book."

"Well was there anything else you noticed about him?" Danny asked.

"He wasn't like any normal ghost. I sensed that it was almost like he was alive or half alive but a ghost like that would be impossible." Lucy said while thinking deeply.

"Yeah impossible." Danny said while trying to control the panic he felt. "I don't know what powers Lucy has but one things for sure. If she could sense that I was half alive in my ghost form then I have to make sure that she can't sense that I'm half ghost." He thought.

As they walked out together Lucy looked at two boys and started walking toward them as she said to Danny. "There's my brother Lincoln and his friend Clyde. Let me introduce you to them. Also make sure you don't mention the whole ghost incident. I don't want those two to try to hunt him."

"Okay." Danny said.

"Hey Lucy. Who's your new friend?" Lincoln asked.

"This is my new classmate and friend Danny Chronos." Lucy answered.

"Chronos? That's a strange last name." Clyde said.

"Ah Chronos as in the Greek god of time." A voice coming behind Danny said. Danny turned to see a little girl with brown hair wearing large glasses. She had on a green sweater and pink pants. She was also followed two blonde girls. Idetical twins. One was wearing a pink dress and tiara while the other one was covered in mud and wearing a red baseball cap and a green shirt with blue overalls covering the shirt. "Hello Lincoln and Lucy. Who might this be?" The little girl with glasses asked.

"Lisa this Danny. Lucy's new friend." Lincoln said as he turned to Danny. "Danny this is three of our other sisters." He then pointed to each one as he introduced them to Danny.

Danny then turned to Lucy and said "Wow. I can't believe all your sibling go to this school."

"Actually Danny I have six other sisters. Five of them are in high school while the other one is just a baby." Lucy said to him.

"So you have nine other sisters and one brother." Danny said with a shocked look while trying to digest the information he just got. He then smiled and said "Wow! You have one big family it must always be exciting at your house."

Danny then noticed Clyde running to Lincoln and yell out "Lincoln Ronnie Anne is on her way here and she does not look happy!"

Danny then noticed a girl with black hair wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt and jean shorts walk up to Lincoln "Hey lame-o. Did you hear what happened to Lucy today?"

"Something happened to Lucy?" Lincoln asked as he turned towards Lucy.

"Yeah. Sally and her thugs tried to do something to Lucy during recess but luckily it didn't happen. From what I heard something scared them off." Ronnie Anne said to Lincoln.

"Do you know what scared them?" Lincoln asked her.

"I did it." Danny said.

Ronnie Anne looked at Danny with disbelief and said "I find it hard to believe you could scare them."

"Would you believe me if I scared all of you?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"I find it impossible for you to scare all of us but I like to see you try." Lisa scoffed while the others agreed to see if Danny could scared them.

"All you need to do it turn around count to five and then turn around again." Danny said. Everyone did as Danny ask but when they turned back around they saw that Danny wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Lola asked.

All of a sudden a voice comes from behind them. "Boo!" Everyone including Lucy jumped out of fright only to see it was Danny laughing.

"How did you do that?" Clyde asked.

"Can't tell you." Danny said with a smirk.

"Why not?!" Lisa asked clearly annoyed at the fact that he scared all of them but curious on how he did it.

"A magician never reveals his secrets that would just take the magic out of it." Danny replied.

"Forget Lisa. He's not going to tell." Lincoln said. He then looked at his phone to see a text. "Lori just texted me she'll be here in a little bit."

As Clyde and Ronnie Anne walked off to go home Danny turned to Lucy. "Yeah I better find the place where my guardian wants me to stay. Do you happen to know Franklin Avenue is?"

"That's where we live." Lincoln said. "If you want I can see if Lori would let you ride with us."

"No I don't want to bother you." Danny said as he tried to walk off only for Lucy to grab his arm.

"Please Danny." Lucy said.

"Okay Lucy you win." He said with a smile.

Just then a van that looked like it's been through two world wars pulled up. A blonde who was in the driver's seat got out. She was wearing a white tank top and navy blue shorts. "Alright guys everyone in!" She shouted until she saw Lucy holding Danny's arm. She then looked at Lincoln and pulled him aside. "Lincoln who is that and why is Lucy holding his arm?" She asked.

"Well Lori that's Danny he's a new classmate in Lucy's class." He said nervously. "As for the second question well he's suppose to be staying with someone on our Avenue and I sort of offered him a ride with us." He started getting an angry glare from Lori. "But he said no and when he tried to walk off Lucy grabbed his arm so he couldn't leave!" Lincoln shouted quickly.

"Why?" Lori asked.

"I think it's because he scared off Sally and her friends when they tried to corner her." Lincoln said.

"Sally again!" Lori said while grinding her teeth. "And he handled Sally on his own?"

"From what I heard." Lincoln said meekly.

"Where was Rocky?!" She shouted.

"Well I heard a rumor that they broke up." He said.

"AND YOU'RE TELLING US THIS NOW!" She screeched.

Just then a voice popped out surrounded by eight other voices. "Lori what's taking so long and who's that kid with Lucy?"

"Well Luna I just found out from Lincoln that Rocky broke up with Lucy." Lori said while holding Lincoln by his shirt.

Luna then walked up up to her. "Lori why don't you put Lincoln down so he can properly explain."

Lori then proceeded to put him down. "Thank you Luna." Lincoln said. "Now when I first heard this rumor I went to Rusty to find out if he knew anything and he told me that Rocky has been coming home bruised and beaten up and I have a feeling that Sally was behind it."

"Sally again?" Luan said. "She is such a brat!"

"Why didn't Lucy tell us?" Lynn asked.

"Lynn you know how Lucy is." Lincoln replied "Plus I think she would told us when she was ready."

"Lincoln's right Lynn." Luna said as she turned to look at Lucy holding Danny's arm. "But that's doesn't explain who that kid is."

"His name is Danny, Luna and from what Lincoln told me he scared off Sally and her dumb friends." Lori said with a small smile as she saw Lucy holding on to Danny's arm. "Lincoln also told me he will be staying with someone who lives on our avenue and Lincoln also told him he can ride with us so we can get him there. He said no to Lincoln's offer but Lucy grabbed his arm so he couldn't get away." She then looked at Lincoln. "Lincoln go tell Danny he can ride with us while I talk to the girls." Seeing Lincoln was about to say something she screamed "GO!"

"Thank you for covering the fact I was saved by a ghost." Lucy said while holding on to Danny and then looked at him. "How did you do that scare?" she asked.

"Lucy that's a secret but I promise I'll tell you someday." Danny said to her.

"Okay." She said.

Danny then turned to ask. "Is there a reason you want me with you right now?"

"Since Lincoln knows what Sally did to me today so he's probably telling my sisters and I know it's a matter before they find out about Rocky." She said.

"Let me guess Sally had a crush on him first but he actually liked you more than her. Am I right so far?" He asked only for her to nod. "And being the brat she is she started to bully both you and Rocky. Rocky probably tried to protect you as much as he could but couldn't take it anymore so he broke up with you. Did I guess everything correctly?"

"Yes." Lucy said clearly shocked that he knew exactly how it went down. "How do you know this?"

"Lucy you're not the first person this has happened to and you won't be the last." Danny said to her with a kind smile. "I seen it before Lucy and it will get better I promise. As for your family I have a feeling they're not going to stop until they get to the truth about what's been happening with you and I think you should tell them everything. You'll be surprised by how supportive they can be."

"Danny I can't. My family has been known to make huge problems over nothing." Lucy said.

"Hey no family is perfect and they'll there to help you no matter what. You're lucky. I would give anything for a family like yours." Danny said with a sad look.

Before Lucy could ask what he meant Lincoln came running up. "Lori said it's okay for Danny to ride home with us." Lincoln said. As they got into Vanzilla Danny noticed that the Loud sisters arranged it so Lucy could sit next to him as Lincoln began to introduce the rest of the Loud sisters.

Before Lori started the van Lucy who was holding Danny's hand said "Before we go I need to tell you something. Rocky and me broke up."All the Louds looked at her in surprised that she told them. She went on to explain what happened and why he broke up with her.

"That miserable little." Lori grumbled as she started the van. "Don't worry Lucy it will get better."

"I know Danny told me." Lucy said with a small smile.

"So Danny I'm curious how would you stop Sally the next time she trys to pick on Lucy?" Lori asked.

"Well since she's an a-lister I would hit her where it hurts and say hey is that a zit straight to her face." Danny said causing all the Loud sisters to gasp and Lori to give a small smirk.

"I have a zit?" Leni asked looking in a mirror to find it.

"No Leni. He meant Sally." Lori said.

"Sally has a zit?" Leni asked causing everyone except Lori who just rolled her eye expecting her to say something like that to facepalm themselves. "Well she's not getting any of the cream I use!"

"Anyway that's a real risky move to make Danny." Lori said wondering what he would say next.

"Hey if it get's the target off Lucy then I don't care what she might do to me. I would rather have the bullies focus on me than anyone else.

Lori just smirked after hearing Danny's answer knowing Lucy will now be safe from Sally. "So what do your parents do?"

Danny just gave a sad look and said "I don't have any parents. I lost them."

The Louds just gave a sad look while Lori just said "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know." Danny said trying to show he's okay. "In case you're wondering I have a guardian who looks out for me however he got a really important job and couldn't take me with him so he arranged for me to stay with a friend. I don't know who he is but I have his address."

"Well don't worry Danny we'll help you find the place you're suppose to stay." Lincoln said.

"That's okay I can find it on my own." Danny said.

"No Danny we going to help you no matter what you say." Lori said as she pulled into their driveway. As everyone got out Danny walked over to the next house and began to knock on the door. "Okay Danny let me see-" Lori then noticed Danny was gone. "Where's Danny?"

"Uh Lori I know where he is and I think we better get him quick." Lana said as she pointed to their neighbor's yard.

Danny kept knocking until and old man answered. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Clockwork sent me." Danny said. All of a sudden the man gave a shocked and scared look. He then grabbed Danny and pulled him inside.

The minute the Loud kids saw Mr. Grouse grab Danny and pulled him inside they started screaming. "Mr. Grouse grabbed Danny!" Lola screamed.

"Danny probably did something to upset him and now he's gone forever!" Lana screamed.

Lucy tried to say something only to get interrupted by Lincoln "Don't worry girls I have a plan but I'm going to need Clyde but I don't know what code to use."

"Try GL17." Lisa said.

Lincoln then pulled out his walkie talkie "Hey Clyde we got a GL17."

Just then Clyde appeared right next to him "Don't worry Lincoln I'll help you get Lori back from Mr. Grouse."

"Uh Clyde I'm right here." Lori said looking annoyed to see him causing him to pass out. She then looked at Lisa and asked "Lisa what does that code you give mean?"

"It means Mr. Grouse grabbed you and is keeping you in his house." Lisa said causing all of the Louds to look at her. "What?! Lincoln said he needed him and it was the quickest way to get him here!" She shouted.

Lucy then tried to say something only to interrupted again by Lincoln. "Well we can't wait for Clyde to wake so we'll just have to begin without him. Operation: Get Lucy's New Friend Who Is A Boy And May Become Her Future Boyfriend In The Future Back From Mr. Grouse And Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation is a go!"

MR. GROUSE'S HOUSE

Danny was suddenly pulled into the house by the old man and placed in a chair. "Clockwork sent you?" He asked.

"Yeah he told me to give you this letter." Danny said as he handed the old man the letter.

The old man then began to read the letter carefully reading each word. As soon As he was done reading it he put the letter on top of a high shelf. He then turned to Danny and asked "So do I call you Daniel or would you prefer something else."

"I prefer Danny." Danny replied. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Buddy Grouse." The old man said. "I'm sorry for my behavior I just thought-"

However before he could finish his sentence Danny interrupted him saying "You thought Clockwork was just a dream right?" Mr. Grouse just nodded "Can I take a wild guess on how you met him?"

"Sure go ahead." Mr. Grouse replied.

"He appeared in a dream of yours and showed you what could happen if you made a certain choice. He also probably said that if you made the right choice you would owe him a favor in the future right?"

"Yep that's exactly what happened."

"Figures, there's always a reason for everything Clockwork does." Danny said sighing. "I take it the letter tells everything about me right?" Mr. Grouse just nodded. Danny just looked at him and said "Look I feel bad just mooching off you so how about I get a part time job to pay for rent?"

"You will do no such thing!" Mr. Grouse shouted. "You're not fourteen anymore Danny. You're not even your proper age. You're eight years old now and you're going to have to grow up all over again. But since you want to prove to me you're responsible you can start by helping me out around the house. You doing the chores I give you will be your rent. Deal?" Mr. Grouse then pulled out his hand.

"Deal." Danny said as he shook Mr. Grouse's hand.

"You look hungry let me make you a sandwich."

LOUD HOUSE

The Louds were currently looking out their windows to see what Mr. Grouse was doing. Lincoln turned to Lisa and asked "Lisa is the listening equipment you're making ready?"

"They're almost done. You can't rush perfection." Lisa said with an annoyed tone.

Just then Lola just screamed. "Lola what's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Mr. Grouse has a knife!" She screamed.

Everyone started to panic. Lucy tried to say something only to get interrupted yet again by Lincoln "Don't worry girls Clyde is still out there and is up he tell us what's happening!" He then turned to Lisa "Lisa get the listening equipment ready now! I don't care if it's perfect!"

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when you get flawed results!" Lisa yelled.

Lincoln pulled out his walkie talkie "Clyde are you up?"

"Yeah I'm up Lincoln is Lori okay?" Clyde asked. Lincoln then him told everything that happened. "Okay I'm a little upset that Lisa used that code but I'll still help."

"Thanks Clyde" Lincoln said. "Now look through his window and tell you see."

Clyde then looked through Mr. Grouse's window and all of a sudden his eyes grew huge. He grabbed his walkie talkie and said in a scared voice "Lincoln Mr. Grouse is holding Danny's shirt and there's blood on it."

Lincoln hearing Clyde's words turn to Lisa and asked "If the listening equipment is ready then turn it on."

Lisa then turned on only for Mr. Grouse's voice to come out of it. "Great! Now it's on the carpet! It's going to be hard to get that stain out!" Before anything else could be said the machine blew up.

Clyde then came running in screaming "Don't worry Lori I'll protect you!" only to pass out again after seeing her.

"Lisa why did it explode?!" Lincoln asked.

"I told you not to come crying to me when you get flawed results and that's what you got!" Lisa yelled.

"That's it I'm calling the cops!" Lori screamed.

Lucy was about say something yet again only be interrupted by Lincoln yet again. "No cops!" Lincoln cried out.

"Besides they stopped taking calls about and from us along time ago." Luan said.

Mr. Grouse then stuck his head out his window and screamed "Quiet Louds I trying to find something!"

"SIGH!" Lucy said loudly as she walked away while her siblings were arguing about what Grouse was looking for.

"Uh guys. We have a problem!" Lana cried out as she pointed towards Lucy walking to Mr. Grouse's house. All the Louds started to ran out after her carefully stepping over Clyde's body. As they got outside they saw Mr. Grouse's door open but Lucy was just standing with her mouth open and blushing.

MR. GROUSE'S HOUSE

Mr. Grouse was in his kitchen making Danny a sandwich cutting it in half with a knife. He brought out a sandwich to Danny along with a drink. "I'm sorry all I have to drink is tomato juice. I'll have to buy more kid appropriate drinks later."

"That's okay I'll drink it." Danny said as he proceeded to reach for the class only for it to pour all over his shirt. "Great this was the only shirt I have. Do you have somewhere I can try to wash this out?"

"That's the only shirt you have?" Mr. Grouse asked. "Give it to me I'll try to get the stain out I'll also see if I have any shirts for you to wear. I'll also get you another glass of tomato juice." Danny then proceeded to take his shirt off while Mr. Grouse's eyes grew wide as he saw Danny's upper body. "How did you get those scars?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Danny said.

"Well you can tell me later if you want right now let's focus on this." Mr. Grouse then took Danny's shirt to his kitchen to try to wash out what he could. He then walked back into the living room with a glass of tomato juice as he proceeded to hand it over to Danny if fell out of his hand and into the carpet. "Great! Now it's on the carpet! It's going to be hard to get that stain out!"

"Why don't I try to get the stain out while you see if you can find me a shirt." As Mr. Grouse went upstairs Danny looked at the stain. "I know I shouldn't abuse my ghost powers but Buddy is going out of his to help me so it's the least I can do." As Danny used his powers to remove the stain he could hear a lot of yelling coming from next door as well as Mr. Grouse yelling at them to be quiet. "There it's gone." He said as he heard a knock at the door. He then went to open it only to see Lucy.

Lucy was getting fed up with her siblings thinking something terrible happened to Danny and not getting a word in edgewise so she decided to find out for herself by walking over to Mr. Grouse's house and find out what's going on. When the door opened she did not expect Danny to open the door let alone without a shirt on. She was shocked to see how fit his body was let alone the scars on his body that somehow make him look more attractive. Her face just got red and all she could let out was "Bah. Bah. Bah."

Just then the rest of the Loud siblings came running up to see a shirtless Danny. All of the girls mouths dropped wide open while looking at him. "Danny you're okay!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, why would I be? This is the place I'm staying at." Danny said as the Loud siblings except Lucy gasped. He then looked at Lucy and asked "Lucy what's going on?"

Hearing Danny talk to her caused her to snap out of her trance. Lucy then began to explain to him what happened and how her siblings thought Mr. Grouse did something him. While this was happening Lynn just looked at Danny's body and said "Wow. He is fit for an eight year old and those scars make him look like a warrior. I feel like I should fight him to see if he's strong enough to protect Lucy."

"Lynn leave him alone." Lincoln said.

"What I'm only doing it for Lucy's sake. To see if he has what it takes to protect her." Lynn said causing everyone to roll their eyes knowing it was half true.

Danny after hearing what Lucy had to say just looked at the Louds and said "You guys sure let your imagination run wild. Okay first of all the knife was used to cut a sandwich he made for me. Second the bloody shirt was tomato juice as was the stain in the carpet and the thing Buddy is looking for is a shirt for me to wear since I don't have any other clothes than the ones I have on."

The Louds took a moment to process it. Lori then said "Okay that makes a lot more sense sorry for the trouble." She then turned to Lucy "Lucy you go ahead and finish talking to Danny I'll take the girls and Lincoln home." She turned to Lincoln to say "Lincoln when Clyde wakes up walk him home." Lincoln just nodded while they started walking back home. "I can't believe what just happened."

"I can't believe Danny called Mr. Grouse by his first name." Lynn said.

Before Danny or Lucy could say anything Mr. Grouse came downstairs. "Sorry Danny I don't have much clothes for you to wear so we're going to have to go out to get you some new ones. I got a shirt for you to wear for now."

"I don't want to put you through any trouble." Danny said

"Danny I'm the adult and you're the kid. What I say goes." Mr. Grouse said in a firm voice. "Plus it's no trouble at all."

"Okay let me finish talking to Lucy first." Danny said only for Mr. Grouse to nod and then turned to Lucy. "Well it's been quite a first day." He said with a smile. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Lucy said to him with a small smile as she proceeded to walk back home.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner Guest

Mr. and Mrs. Loud have just returned home after a day at their jobs. On their way into the house they notice a young boy with black hair with their neighbor Mr. Grouse. "I wonder who that boy is?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I don't know honey. Maybe the kids know." Rita replied. As they walked into their home. "Kids we're home!" she said. As the kids started coming down the stairs. Rita asked "Kids do you know who that boy is with Mr. Grouse?"

"Yeah that's Danny. He's new and also my classmate." Lucy answered.

Lori then went up to her mother and said "We need to talk." as she proceeded to drag her mother into the kitchen along with Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn.

"What do you need to talk to your mother about?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Girl problems." Lori answered causing both Lincoln and her father to slowly back away and go into another room.

"Okay what's going on?" Rita asked knowing it was something important if they had to pull out the girl problem card.

"I think we should invite Danny over for dinner." Lori said.

"Why?" Her mother asked.

"Well for starters he scared of Sally while she was trying to bully Lucy." Luna said.

"Sally Jensen again!" Rita yelled. "I ought to call her mother."

"No Mom! You remember what happened the last time you tried talking to her! You got us banned from the zoo for three months!" Lori shouted.

"Well she said my daughter looked like a bat so I thought I show her what a real bat looks like."

"Mom you shoved her into the bat exhibit and somehow managed to hang her by feet." Lori stated. "Anyway back to Danny, he helped Lucy out today and that's not all." Lori then went on to tell Rita how he somehow got Lucy to open up about what happened with her relationship with Rocky as well as that he is willing to take Sally's garbage just to get her off Lucy's back.

"I'm sort of upset that I didn't see what Lucy was going through but I'm glad she's willing to talk about it now. As for Danny he does seem like a nice young man and I do think we should invite him over for dinner." Rita said as she then proceeded to the living room. "Lynn honey."

"Yeah dear?" Lynn Sr. responded.

"I think you should go over to Mr. Grouse's house and invite that young boy Danny over for dinner." She said.

Lynn Sr. confused on why he should let a stranger boy he doesn't know join them for dinner let alone near his girls when he knows nothing about him just asked "Why?"

"Well for starters he's new in town but he also protected Lucy from Sally."

"Sally again!" Lynn Sr. shouted. He then looked at his wife with a scared look. "You're not going to talk her mother again are you? I don't want to get banned from anywhere fun."

"No. I'm not going to talk to her. You can't reason with that witch anyway." She said while carefully changing the name she was about to call her.

"Alright I'll go ask this Danny if he would like to join us for dinner." He said as he proceeded to walk out of the house.

Rita then turned to her five oldest daughters. "Okay what do you girls have planned for getting Lucy and Danny together?" She asked with a small smirk.

MR. GROUSE'S HOUSE

Danny was currently helping Mr. Grouse around the house while Mr. Grouse was trying to get a spare room ready for Danny. When all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Danny said. He opened the door to see a man.

"Are you Danny?" He asked.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

"Hi, I'm Lucy's dad." He said while carefully observing Danny.

"I'm Danny Chronos. Nice to meet you." Danny said while sticking his hand out.

Mr. Loud shook Danny's hand. "He's got a firm handshake." He thought. "So Danny." He said. "My wife and I found out what you did for Lucy today and she I mean we would like you invite you over for dinner tonight. We're having meatloaf."

"I don't know." Danny said. "I think I should stay and help out around the house still."

"Go have dinner with them Danny." Mr. Grouse said while walking to the entrance. "There will still be stuff for you to do when you get back."

"I don' think I should-"

"It's an order Danny." Mr. Grouse said interrupting Danny's excuse to stay. As Danny was about to leave he pulled Danny to the side and said "Make sure you bring back some meatloaf." Danny nodded as he followed Mr. Loud to his house.

LOUD HOUSE

"Okay we're here." Lynn Sr. Said as he opened the door.

All of a sudden a voice popped out of nowhere screaming "SNEAK ATTACK!" Lynn jumped out the door dodging her dad as she tried to lunge at Danny only for him to quickly move out of the way.

"Lynn Jr! What is the meaning of this?!" Her dad screamed.

"What I was only seeing if he had what it takes to protect Lucy! I have to make sure he's tough enough!" Lynn shouted.

"Well lunging at him is not the way to prove it!" He shouted. "Your lucky he moved out of the way before he could get hurt."

"Yeah well I didn't expect him to move out of the way." Lynn said as she looked at Danny. "How did you do that? I mean I'm fast and there's no way you could of dodged it."

Danny just shrugged his shoulders and said "Maybe it would help if you didn't scream sneak attack next time you do a sneak attack."

"Lynn honey what's taking you so long to come in?" Rita asked her husband while coming to the door only to see Lynn Jr. outside from what looks like a failed sneak attack. She then turned to Danny "You must be Danny. I'm Lucy's mother."

"Nice to me you ma'am." Danny said while catching the punch Lynn was about to give him.

"How did you do that?! I didn't even say sneak attack!" Lynn yelled.

Danny just turn to her with a bored look. "Please don't do that." He said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Lynn that's enough!" Rita said. "Danny why don't you come in and take a seat?"

Danny then went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He was suddenly surrounded by all the Louds including their pets. Charles the dog jumped onto his lap and started licking him. "Wow. Charles really likes you!" Lana shouted.

"Well I guess animals just like me." Danny said. "You know you didn't have to invite me over."

"Well we're just thankful for what you did for Lucy." Rita said before she started looking around. "By the way where is Lucy?"

Danny then looked at the fireplace and said "Hi Lucy." Causing her to pop out scaring everyone except Danny.

"How did he that?!" Lincoln yelled out. "Nobody can see or sense Lucy coming and he does it like it's nothing!"

As the girls, Lincoln, and animals were all keeping their eyes on Danny Rita said to her husband. "Lynn why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

Lynn Sr. knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter proceeded to follow her but seeing how Danny was surrounded by all the girls was making him feel uncomfortable so in a act of desperation he turned to Lincoln and asked "Lincoln why don't you show Danny you're room? I'm sure he would love to see all the comics you have."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea I would love to see them." Danny said. Lincoln then proceeded to lead Danny to his room but now before Danny jumped up avoiding the leg swipe Lynn try to give him. After the Danny went upstairs with Lincoln the girls just gave their dad and angry glare which he just ignored while he walked into the kitchen with a smirk.

Inside Lincoln's room Danny was currently looking at Lincoln's comics until one caught his eyes. "Oh you like that one?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah it's a brand new series it's about a boy who's half human half ghost. It's called Spectre. A boy named Danny Hector-"

"Who's parents are ghost hunters tried to invent a gateway into the world of ghosts but it didn't work because it wasn't plugged in and on a dare by his friend he plugged only for ghost DNA to fuse into his body making half human half ghost." Danny said while give a dead look like he was in a trance.

"Yeah that's right." Lincoln said as he looked at Danny. "How did you know that?"

Danny ignoring the question asked "Who create this comic?"

Lincoln still wanting an answer to is question but knew he would get it said "It's a new comic book writer and artist." He then started looking around "I have her picture around here somewhere. Ah! Here it is." Lincoln then handed the picture to Danny. "Her name is Dani Fenton."

Danny just looked at the picture and started crying. It was Dani, his clone/daughter. She aged into a fine lady. It hasn't been two weeks since the explosion for him but for her it's been nine years. Sure she maybe ten but in the eyes of the world she's 21. "She's okay." Danny whispered as he put down the picture.

Lincoln just looked at the picture and then looked at Danny. "You know she looks a lot like-" Before he could finish his sentence an explosion happened.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"That's probably one of Lisa's experiments or inventions blowing up." Lincoln said as he left his room. "I better see what the damage is."

Lisa then came out of her room covered in smoke. "Well that invention backfired." She said.

Danny walked up to her. "You invent stuff?" He asked.

"Yes if you want to put in simple terms." she said.

"That's cool. I'm sort of an amateur inventor myself. Since you're inventor you should have parts that you don't need lying around and there's some stuff I need for an invention and maybe if you have the parts and not using them maybe I could have them?"

"Sure just give me a list and I'll see if I have it." Lisa said in an annoyed tone.

"Sure let me make a list." Danny said as he ducked down to dodge Lynn's sneak attack causing her to crash into Lincoln wall. He then walked into Lincoln's room to make a list while Lincoln helped Lynn to her room. The minute he got into his room he said "Hi Lucy."

Lucy then popped out from under Lincoln's bed. "How did you know I was here?"

"Lucy how could anyone not notice someone like you?" Danny said with a small smile as he finished his list causing her to blush. He then walked out and gave Lisa his list.

Lisa just looked the list over and scoffed "Yeah I have these parts and you can have them but you should know that there's no way you can make anything with them but I would like to see you feeble attempts to try." Lisa then went into her room and walked out with a box full of machine parts and gave it to Danny. "Here. Good luck you'll need it." She said as she walked off laughing with a smug look.

All of a sudden a voice came from downstairs. "Kid's dinner's ready!"

As Danny joined the Louds for dinner he noticed he was seated next to Lucy. He sat next to her while everyone was getting ready to eat. Lynn Sr. just looked at Danny and asked "So Danny what do you're parents do?"

"Dad no!" Lori shouted.

"My parents are gone. They died." Danny said in a sad voice.

Lynn Sr. just gave a sad look not knowing about Danny's parents while Rita held his hand and said "I'm sorry."

"It's okay you didn't know." Danny said.

"If it's not too painful can I ask how it happened?" Rita asked.

"It was a gas leak explosion. Nobody saw it coming not my mom, not my dad, and not my sister. Not even my two best friends saw it coming! I was out running an errand when it happened! If only I knew! If I was only there to warn them!" Danny shouted as he started to break down only for Lucy to start hugging him.

"Danny it's okay." She said. "You remember what they told right. They love you know matter what and want you to be happy."

Danny tears started to stop as he looked at Lucy. "Thank you Lucy. I needed to hear that." Danny said with a small smile as he turned to her parents. "I'm sorry for that. Even though it happened a few months ago I few like it happened nine days ago."

The Louds just watched as Lucy was comforting Danny like he needed her as much as she needed him. Rita just looked at him "It's okay Danny why don't we eat and talk about something else."

The rest the meal was peaceful with the kids talking about their day while Danny just admired the love this family shared. As soon as the meal ended Danny was getting ready to head home to Mr. Grouse's house. "Thanks for the meal. It was really good. I'll be sure to give this leftover meatloaf to Buddy. I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

"Danny, Mrs. Loud and I were talking and we decided you're welcome here anytime." Lynn Sr. said.

"Thank you sir." Danny said as he walked out the door and down the porch. "Bye Lucy." Danny said while Lynn came charging out of the shadows only for Danny to sidestep out of the way causing her to crash into the bushes. Lucy then came out of the shadows.

"Bye Danny. See you tomorrow." Lucy said.

"See you tomorrow Lucy." Danny said with a smile as he walked next door carrying the box of parts and leftover meatloaf. Lucy just watched as Danny walked next door while Lincoln and her sisters were pulling Lynn out of the bushes to carry her back inside.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4 The Reveal

Danny had just returned home after having dinner with the Louds however something did not sit right for Lucy. She knew there was something about him that she couldn't place but had no idea what it was. Wanting some sort of answer she went to her room and pulled out her crystal ball. Before she began to look into it she looked up. "No I am not looking for a reason to not trust Danny, Great Grandma Harriet. There's something about him I just can't place. No it's not an excuse! I just want to be sure-" Lucy then stopped what she was about to say and decided to ignore her great grandma's advice and proceeded to look into the crystal ball. "Oh great spirits from beyond tell me is there something about Danny I should know?" She asked. Just then an image appeared into the crystal ball causing her to say "Gasp!"

THE NEXT DAY

ROYAL WOODS ELEMENTARY

Ever since school started Danny noticed Lucy staring at him all morning. "Is something wrong?" He asked her. She just shook her head and went back to watching Mr. Grant teach. All of a sudden Danny's ghost breath went off. Danny raised his hand and asked Mr. Grant if he could be excused to use the restroom.

"Fine Danny just don't take too long." His teach replied. Danny then ran out of the room.

Lucy watched as Danny ran out of the room and thought "What was that with his breath?"

Just then a student raised their hand. "Mr. Grant, there's a giant robot flying outside our class."

Mr. Grant turned to Lucy and nervously asked "Lucy is one of your sister's inventions on the loose again? Because I'm still recovering from the last encounter I had with one of them."

Lucy looked out the window and saw what it was. "Mr. Grant that's not a robot. That's a gho-"

Just before she could finish her sentence a large explosion happens leaving a huge hole in the wall. Just then Skulker flew in. Mr. Grant thinking it's on Lisa's robots running wild started throwing whatever he could at it. "Get out of here you crazy robot!" He screamed.

Skulker giving out an annoyed look yelled "I AM NOT A ROBOT! I AM SKULKER THE GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER!" He then shot Mr. Grant with a ghost net attaching him to the wall.

"Tell Principal Huggins I quit!" Mr. Grant screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she was trying to get Mr. Grant loose from the net.

"It's actually quite interesting." Skulker said with a small smile. "I was just flying around the Ghost Zone when a portal opened and being the hunter I am I went into hoping to find some excellent hunts. Imagine my surprise when something appeared on my tracking device." He then pulled out his tracking device to look at it. "That's funny a new creature to hunt just popped up on my tracker. That never happens. It looks like it's right-" Before Skulker could see finish his sentence a green blast came out of nowhere blasting him out of the classroom and back outside while another green blast appeared above him and blasted him to the ground. "WHO DID THAT?!" Skulker screamed in anger as he looked up only to give a look of complete shock. "No it can't be. Whelp, you gotten so young."

"Skulker you gotten so old and fat." Danny retorted.

Skulker just gave an annoyed look. "It is you." He said quietly before he yelled "I'm a ghost I don't age!"

"Hey I'm eight years old now. I have to act the part." Danny said with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter if you a child now I'm going to enjoy adding your pelt to my wall."

"Actually Skulker I think it's time for you to go. School is an important part of a kid's life and we don't want them to become a moron like you."

Skulker just gave an annoyed and angry look. "I don't see how you're going to send me back without a portal or thermos."

"I don't need them to send you back." Danny said with a smirk as he slashed the air right in front of him opening up a ghost portal.

"So you can now create portals like Wulf. I don't see me getting in there anytime soon."

"That's what you think." Danny said as he disappeared right in front of him.

"Uh oh." Skulker said as he realize it was a clone in front of him the entire time. He then turned around to see Danny flying right at him and delivered a powerful punch sending Skulker back into the Ghost Zone nut not before letting off a shot that grazed Danny in the arm. Danny then closed the portal and went back to class.

RECESS

After the fight with Skulker Mr. Grant decided to quit right after he got loose from the net. Seeing how their class had no teacher Principal Huggins decided to give them an earlier recess until he could find a sub. When they got outside Lucy grabbed Danny by the hand and dragged him to a secluded spot. "I know" She said.

"Know what?" Danny asked having no idea what she was talking about.

"I know you're the ghost that saved me."

Danny started to get nervous "Lucy do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? What makes you think I'm this ghost?" He asked.

"Because my crystal ball showed an image of you transforming into him!" Lucy then grabbed Danny by the arm and started to squeeze the spot where Skulker grazed him causing him to wince in pain. She then pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to show the wound he had that hasn't fully healed yet. "If you're not him then can you tell me why you have an injury on the exact same spot that Skulker guy shot the ghost who saved me at?"

Danny knowing he was cornered just said "Lucy I can explain." He then went on to tell her about his origins on how got his powers, that's he a half ghost, his true age, and the reason why he's in Royal Woods.

"So you being my friend is just a lie?"

"Lucy that's not true. I am your friend."

"Danny you just told me you're here for a mission! A mission concerning powers that I have! Powers that I have no idea existed until now! I thought I was special to have these abilities but now I don't know what I am!"

"Lucy you are special. Please just calm down and listen to me."

"No you listen Danny! You're no longer my friend so stay away!" Lucy hissed as she walked off.

AFTER SCHOOL

Danny was walking out of school and up to Lincoln who was having a discussion with Lisa. "So Lisa you're telling me you didn't build that robot that made Mr. Grant quit?"

"Of course not!" Lisa shouted."If I made such a thing I would let the whole world know I made it!"

"Of course I would! I'm going to track down the person who dragged my name through this and make them pay!" Lisa shouted. She then proceeded to walk over to Lola and Lana while she continued to vent.

Lincoln then turned around to see Danny. "Hey Danny." He said until he noticed something. "Where's Lucy?"

"We sort of had a misunderstanding and now she's upset with me." Danny said.

"What about?"

"It's sort of complicated." Danny said as he looked at Lincoln with an upset look. "I'm just going to give her sometime to herself and hopefully by tomorrow she'll be okay. Can you do me a favor and not tell your sisters?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lincoln said with a scared and uncertain look.

Danny just sighed. "I tell you what if things aren't better by after school tomorrow then you can tell them okay?"

"Okay. I hope you two can work things out."

"I hope so too." Danny said as he walked off home.

The rest of the day Danny spent his time in the basement working on something with the spare machine parts he got from Lisa building something. While Lucy was in the vents at her house. "No I don't think I'm over reacting Great Grandma Harriet!" She said. "What do you mean I should of listened to him with an open mind? I did!" Lucy then took a deep breath. "Okay fine I'll do what you say after school tomorrow."

THE NEXT DAY

ROYAL WOODS ELEMENTARY

Danny tried to get Lucy to talk to him while Ms. DiMartino was teaching but had no luck. Sally noticed this and said "Having trouble communicating with the freak?"

"Hey Sally is that a zit?" Danny said.

All of a sudden Sally started screaming "Give me a mirror!" causing Lucy to give a small smile but she made sure Danny didn't see it.

"Danny I'm sorry but you'll have to stay after school for causing this commotion." Ms. DiMartino said.

"Fine." Danny said not caring about what punishment he would get.

AFTER SCHOOL

Lucy came out of the school and approached Lincoln and her sisters. "Hey Lucy where's Danny?" Lincoln asked. Lucy didn't say anything and her sisters noticed this and were starting to get worried.

"Lincoln what's going on with Lucy?" Lana asked.

"I don't know the whole story but she had a falling out with Danny and I think he is trying to get her to forgive him that's all I know." Lincoln said.

"Well I say we get Lucy to tell us exactly what's going on!" Lola shouted as she turned to confront her only to see she was gone. "Where did Lucy go?"

Just then Lori pulled up in Vanzilla "Okay everyone get in." She said until she noticed she was missing one sister. "Where's Lucy?"

"Well." Lincoln said as he proceeded to her what he knew which wasn't a lot.

"Well there's one person who has the answers and that's Danny. I say we find he and throttle the answers out of him!"Lori screamed. "Where is he?!"

Just then Lincoln received a text. "Ronnie Anne just sent me a text telling me Danny is in detention for telling Sally she has a zit." He said.

Hearing this caused Lori to smirk and start laughing along with the rest of the Loud sisters. She then calmed down and said "Okay from what you told me he's trying to make up with Lucy and he gave her space yesterday so he's bound to come by our house today so we'll find out from him then."

Lincoln then received another text. "Ronnie Anne just sent me another text telling me that Ms. DiMartino has no effect on Danny."

All the Loud sisters just gasped as Lori started the van and said "He's definitely a keeper."

'S HOUSE

Mr. Grouse was currently sitting in his living room when he heard someone knocking. He opened the to see Lucy. "Sorry Lucy but Danny isn't back from school yet." He said.

"I know." Lucy said. "He got detention for telling Sally she has a zit."

"The Jensen brat? Good! I don't like her." He said. "But why are you here then?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Danny. I know certain stuff about him but I was told you know the rest."

Mr. Grouse just looked at her for a minute and then went to a high shelf to pull out a letter. "Here everything you want to know is in this letter." He said as he handed to her.

Lucy then began to read the letter.

Hello Buddy, If you are reading this then I decided to cash in my favor. Yes by now you are slowly realizing that dream I visited you in was no ordinary dream. It was a vision of your future if you made a certain choice. Anyway the young man in front of you is a ward of mine. What I'm about to tell you next maybe hard to believe but you'll believe it. He is a halfa, a half human and half ghost. Knowing him he probably thinks this letter will tell his origins just let him believe it if he wants to tell you he will. Like you he made a choice one was to a horrible future and the other was to you. As for his family they're all gone. It's been nine years since they died but for him it's only been nine days. Daniel was fourteen when he lost them I took him in and I gave him a choice to master his powers or embrace his future. He trained in a special room which took him nine days to master all of his powers but for each day he was in there a year went by. Imagine a 14 year old goes into a room where nine days pass but in our time nine years actually went by and he comes out 14 instead of 23. Which brings me to his current age I gave him an assignment to befriend one of the girls who live next door to you who happen to be eight. She is very special not even I know all of her powers and while it maybe his mission to help guide and train her he is actually there for another reason. I believe she can help Daniel as much as he could help her. They need each other whether they know it or not. Which is why I placed him in that room I knew he would finish in nine days which would be perfect since the girl wasn't born yet but I mainly did because I knew he wouldn't last that long waiting for her. I know he'll have to grow up all over again but I feel it's a chance for him to finally be happy and that's what I want the most for him. Also know that he's very reliable and stubborn so he may want to pay you rent just tell him that you're the adult and he's the kid. Try to comprise if possible. Sincerely, Clockwork. P.S. If anyone starts asking about Danny and you feel you can trust them then show them this letter.

After Lucy finish reading it she placed the letter down and noticed she was crying. She looked at Mr. Grouse. "That you for showing me this Mr. Grouse. It really helped." She said as she left his house. Outside she looked up "You were right Great Grandma Harriet. I should of fully listened and I do trust him I just need to find him to apologize." She said. She then gave a puzzled look "Huh? What do you mean start at home?"

LOUD HOUSE

Danny had just gotten out of detention and decided to rush straight to the Loud House by teleporting to there house. As soon he got there he ran to the door and started knocking. He could hear a whole bunch of voices on the other side as they proceeded to open the door and saw Lori with her sisters and Lincoln. "Is Lucy here?" He asked.

"No she isn't Danny." Lori said "But we have a whole bunch questions we like you to answer and we won't take no for an answer!" Lori then grabbed Danny by his shirt and dragged him inside and closed the door. "Grab some rope!" She screamed.

Danny found himself tied to a chair in the living room surrounded by all the Louds except Lucy including the pets. "I take you want answers huh?"

"You bet we do!" Lola screamed.

"Okay." Danny said before looking at Lisa. "But before I tell you I want you to keep Lisa away from me. I dealt with her type before and the last thing I want is her trying to take DNA samples from me."

"That's preposterous! You make it sound like you're some kind of scientific discovery." Lisa said as Lola wandered off to get something.

Lola came back and attached something to her. It was a child harness. "Why do you have a child harness?" Lori asked.

"Sometimes when I go for walks with Lana I have to use it to make sure she doesn't run off." Lola replied.

"It's true, I do love to run." Lana said.

Seeing that Lisa was secured Danny began to speak "Okay first of all my name isn't Danny Chronos. It's Danny Fenton. Second I'm a half ghost."

"You have me a leash because of something impossible he made up!" Lisa shouted. "He's not even worth my time and I'm not some kind of animal when it comes to something new in the scientific community!" Just then Lisa's eyes grew wide along with her sisters and Lincoln as Danny transformed and phased through the ropes then proceeded to turn back to normal. She then pulled out a needle and screamed "Sweet mother of scientific discovery! I need a sample of his DNA!" as she ran towards him.

"Lisa heel!" Lola screamed as she pulled back the leash pulling Lisa back in the process.

"I stand corrected." Lisa said while Lola and Lana held her back.

"Go on Danny." Lori said.

Danny sighed and said "It might help if I have some pictures to show what happened." He then turned to Lincoln "Lincoln go get your Spectre comic it will make this easier to explain." Lincoln rushed to get it and brought it back. The girls started looking at it while Danny told his origins about how he got his powers.

"That's why you knew the origins so well their yours." Lincoln said before a gave a puzzled look. "But I don't understand how the creator knows you're origins or why she looks so much like you." Lincoln then showed the picture of Dani.

"That's Dani and she's sort of my daughter." Danny said.

"Daughter?!" Lincoln and his sisters screamed.

"She's actually my clone but I consider her family." Danny said as he told about Dani origins also including his true age but not the reason why he's eight now.

Lisa's eyes just grew wide with curiosity and started to run towards Danny again "I need a sample now and no one is going to stop me!"

Lola tried pulling Lisa back but the leash snapped but before Lisa could get near him Lori grabbed Lisa by her sweater. "Lisa if you try to take a DNA sample from Danny then I will give Luan permission to prank you so hard it will make April Fool's Day look like a rainy day!"

Lisa then looked at Luan who just gave a sinister smile causing Lisa to run behind the twins and scream "I get it! I'll stay away from him!"

"Okay now it's time to tell you about my situation with Lucy." Danny said but before he could explain a loud barking could be heard.

"Lana keep Charles quiet!" Lola yelled.

"That's not Charles." Lana as she held Charles right next to her.

Just then a green dog jumped through the wall and ran up to Danny. "Cujo?!" Danny said as he picked up the ghost dog who then proceeded to lick his face. "Aw! I missed you too."

"Awesome! It's a ghost!" Lincoln shouted with excitement.

"Yeah this is Cujo. Don't worry he's friendly just as long as you don't get him angry or upset."

Lana and Charles then slowly approached him. Cujo just looked at them and ran towards them wanting to play. Lana tried to pet him but her hand went right through him. "Aw. I want to pet him." Lana moaned.

Danny then pulled out a small device and placed it on Lana's clothes. He then pressed the button on it. "There Lana now you can pet him." Lana started to pet him and was laughing. Danny then looked at the Loud siblings. "Yeah that's a device that makes someone able to touch ghosts. It also makes them immune to their attacks." He then looked at Lisa "Thank you for the parts Lisa."

"That's impossible you couldn't have made something with those parts! Not unless you had a power source that was out of this world!" Lisa then looked at Danny. "And that power source was you right?" Danny just nodded. Lisa really wanted to study Danny but she did not have a death wish knowing that Luan would prank her hard.

"I originally intended just make one but I ended up making several." Danny said.

"Why?" Lori asked.

"It's for Lucy. Which bring me to why I'm here. You know how special she is right?" Danny then went on to explain his mission, why he is eight now, and his falling out with Lucy after she found out the truth.

The Loud siblings just took a moment to digest it. "Well we all knew Lucy was unique." Lori said. "Don't forget Great Grandma Harriet told her what I did with her brooch and no else knew."

"Yeah and don't forget about how Lucy just pops up out of nowhere." Lincoln said.

Lori then looked at Danny. "Danny now that you told us everything let me just ask you something. Are you serious about being Lucy's friend?"

"Yes. I didn't mean to hurt her and I would do anything to make it up to her." Danny replied.

Lori just huddled up with her siblings and after talking to them for a few second she turned to him. "We believe you now let's go find her." She said to Danny as he just raised up his hand and started waving it.

"No need." A voice said coming from behind the Loud sibling scaring them all except Danny. It was Lucy. "I would like to talk to Danny."

"Okay." Lori said.

"Alone."

"Okay everyone upstairs now!" Lori yelled

As everyone went upstairs Lola yelled "Lana the ghost dog stays downstairs! I don't want it messing up our room."

"Sorry Cujo." Lana said sadly.

Cujo then ran up to Danny and Lucy jumping into Lucy's arms. Danny with a puzzled look said. "Okay you can touch ghost without one of my devices. I did not see that coming."

"Danny I just want to say-"

"I'm sorry." Danny and Lucy both said at the same time.

"Danny I'm the one who should apologize I should been understanding instead I was looking for a reason not to trust because of what I been through."

"No Lucy I should apologize I should of told you why I was there to begin."

"No Danny you did the right thing if you told me the truth I would of just shut you out."

"No Lucy-"

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! YOU'RE BOTH SORRY SO JUST FORGIVE EACH OTHER!" Lisa yelled from upstairs.

"How did she do that?" Danny asked.

"The walls are extremely thin so it's hard for to have a private conversation." Lucy said.

"Look Lucy if you're willing to give me another chance I'll be completely honest with you. No more secrets."

"Okay but only if you agree to help me with my powers if new ones pop up and I can't handle them. Also when a new ghost pops up and starts to cause trouble I get to help you. Deal?"

"Deal." Danny said. Lucy then walked up to him and hugged him. As he hugged her back he said "It looks like we're going to have a lot of extra people helping us." As he pointed to the stairs where all the Loud siblings where watching them hug.

"Let's go outside to talk. There's a few things I like to ask you." Lucy said causing all her sisters to groan.

"Okay." Danny said. When they were both outside he turned to her and asked "What do you want to know?"

THE END


	5. Chapter 5 A Familiar Face

ROYAL WOODS ELEMENTARY

PRINCIPAL HUGGINS' OFFICE

Principal Huggins is going over paperwork until his intercom buzzed. "Principal Huggins, the new teacher is here to see you." His secretary said.

"Send him in." The principal replied. Just then a man walks in. "So you're the new teacher?" Huggins asked.

"Yes I am." The man replied

"I've looked over your resume it says you used to teach high school."

"Yes I did."

"Can I ask why you stopped teaching there?"

The man sighed and sadly replied. "I lost a couple students years ago to an accident. I felt they had a lot of potential especially this one young man. I felt he was capable of great things and sadly I don't get to see it happen now. I just felt there was no one else left that was important enough to teach there so I decided to quit. I love teaching though so I move around a lot teaching at schools who need good teachers hoping to inspire the young minds there."

"Well frankly you seem a little over qualified but I'm desperate. I simply can't have Ms. DiMartino teaching that class anymore! All the boys grades are starting to go down the toilet except for one. How he is immune to her charm remains a mystery to me." Principal Huggins just sighed and handed the man a paper. "Here's the class you'll be teaching but there's one more thing you should know."

"What's that?"

"We have a group of siblings that go here that are known for making things loud. Now one of them is in your class she's not going be a problem neither will her brother. The ones you should watch out for are the twins Lana and Lola and their younger sister who's a genius Lisa."

Just then Principal Huggins' secretary walked in. "Principal Huggins I think Lana Loud is in the dumpster again and she's just tossing out boxes. When I went out there to stop her no one was there and the boxes were gone."

Principal Huggins just groaned and said "I have to get to the bottom of this. I trust you can find the class on your own?"

"Of course I can." The man said as he walked out of the office to find his class.

DANNY AND LUCY'S CLASSROOM

Danny and Lucy were in class waiting for their new teacher to arrive. The boys except Danny were upset that Ms. DiMartino was no longer going to teach while the girls were glad that they didn't have to hear the boys say "Ba. Ba. Ba." all day. Danny turned to Lucy and said "It's hard to believe it's already been a week since Mr. Grant decided to quit and they already found a teacher to take his place."

"Well they had to find someone quick because all the boys couldn't concentrate thanks to Ms. DiMartino." Lucy said as she turned to Danny and said "By the way I want to know why she had no effect on you."

"Well she wasn't really my type."

Hearing Danny's answer just caused Lucy to blush and let out a small smile. Just then a man walked in. "Hello class, I'm your new teacher."

As soon as Danny heard his voice he took a good look at him and immediately put his head down. Lucy noticing this asked "Danny what's wrong."

"That's my old teacher from high school." He whispered.

"Well maybe he won't recognize you. It has been nine years after all and even if he does suspect you can just lie." Lucy said.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Danny said.

"My name is Mr. Lancer." The man said as she wrote his name on the blackboard. He then turned around to sit down and grabbed a paper. "Now let's take roll call." All the students who were there simply said here until he got to Danny. "Danny Chronos?"

"Here." Danny said raising his hand hoping Lancer wouldn't notice him.

When Lancer looked to confirm him his eyes just grew wide. "Great Gatsby!" He shouted as fell out of his chair. He then rushed over to Danny and said "It can't be Danny Fenton?"

Danny remembering Lucy's advice to lie just said "My name is Danny Chronos. I don't know who this Danny Fenton is."

Mr. Lancer remembering that this was an eight year old he was teaching and in no way Danny Fenton just said "I'm sorry you look like this student I taught nine years ago I thought you were him. You look so much like him." Mr. Lancer then apologized to the class for his outburst and began to teach the class.

RECESS

Lucy and Danny were outside playing and talking. "I really got to be careful around Lancer." Danny said.

"Well as long you keep up your act and don't' give him any reason to suspect who you really are, it will be fine." Lucy said.

As they were continuing their conversation a teacher nearby screamed "Where did all the boxes disappear to?!"

After hearing this Danny stood up and said "Oh boy. I didn't think he show up." He then turned to Lucy "Lucy cover for me I'm about to go ghost."

"Danny what's going on? Who's here?" Lucy asked.

Just then a voice popped up out of nowhere. "I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things squared! Beware!" The Box Ghost then appears and starts launching boxes at all the kids. However one of his boxes comes flying towards him. Confused on why it wasn't attacking anyone he opens it only to get punched in the face.

"Hello Box Ghost." Danny said as he came flying out of the box.

"Ghost child what are you doing here?!" The Box Ghost asked until he got a good look at Danny. "Wait a minute. You're a kid now!" He started laughing. "You do not scare me! You look like the same age as my daughter!"

"How about me? Do I scare you?" A voice said coming from behind the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost turned around to see Lucy and screamed while she punched him in the gut. "You have a vampire helping you?!" He shouted.

"No. I wish I was though." Lucy mumbled as she started walking over to him so she could hit him some more.

Desperate to get away from her the Box Ghost started flying away only to fly into the portal Danny opened. As Danny closed he turned to Lucy "We make a great team." He said with a smile as he flew off leaving Lucy who had a small smile on her face.

DANNY AND LUCY'S CLASSROOM

DURING RECESS

Mr. Lancer was just looking out the window watching Danny and Lucy play drinking his coffee when Principal Huggins walked in. "How are you enjoying you're first day here?" Huggins asked.

"It's been good. One of the students really interest me." Lancer said.

"Which one?" Huggins asked as Lancer pointed to Danny. "Ah Danny Chronos. He was the only one immune to Ms. DiMartino. It really was a shame that I had to give him detention for over a small matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's a trouble maker here, Sally Jensen. She was picking on Lucy Loud and Danny retaliated by telling her she had a zit." Huggins said as Mr. Lancer just snickered. "I really didn't want to give him detention but I was forced into it because Sally's parents donate money to the school."

"So a free pass trouble maker huh?"

"I'm afraid so but Danny understood why he had detention. He didn't even put up a fight. It was like he had the mind of an older person."

"His actions remind me of an old student of mine."

Principal Huggins then took a glance at Mr. Lancer. "You're a real dedicated teacher Lancer. I like that. How would you like to make your job here permanent?"

Mr. Lancer just stood there thinking for a moment. "I don't know." He said. "I would really need a reason to stay but I'll give it some thought."

"Principal Huggins!" Huggins' secretary shouted as she ran into the classroom causing both men to turn around and face her. "All the boxes in the school are missing!"

"What's going on?!" Principal Huggins shouted. "I don't know who's responsible but I know it's not Lana Loud. I ruled her out the minute she told me she only jumps into the dumpster after lunch time because that way she can have the leftovers." Huggins then walked out of the room in a hurry to find the person behind the missing boxes.

As soon as the principal was gone Mr. Lancer turned around to watch the kids only to spit out his coffee. "It can't be." Lancer said as he saw the Box Ghost and a young Danny Phantom fighting. "It really is him!"

DANNY AND LUCY'S CLASSROOM

AFTER RECESS

Mr. Lancer is trying to teach his class until he gets interrupted by Sally. "Why do we have to learn this?" She asked. "It's not going to be important in the future."

Lancer just stopped and turned around to face her. "Okay Ms. Jensen let's make a deal." He said as he started writing a math problem on the blackboard. "If you can solve this high school level problem then I won't teach for the rest of the day and you kids can do whatever you want but if you can't solve it then the whole class will get detention. So do you want to solve it?" Sally just shook her head knowing she couldn't solve and expected Lancer to drop it and move on however that backfired when he said "Well no one is going anywhere until they solve this problem and if no one will volunteer then I will pick someone." Lancer then looked at Danny. "Mr. Chronos I want you to solve it. Take a moment to think about it. You can even talk it over with your friend."

Danny just turned to Lucy. "He knows it's me. It's a math problem he taught me. I better go answer it and get this over with. " He said.

"Danny you could get the answer wrong on purpose." Lucy said.

"No Lucy. I'm not going to get the whole class detention just to fool Lancer." Danny said as he got up and walked to the blackboard. He took a good look at the problem and then solved it in an instant.

"Correct Mr. Chronos." Lancer said with a smile. "You're a very bright young man."

Just then Sally jumped up and scream "Yay! Danny solved the problem now we can do whatever we want!"

Danny just sighed and replied "No Sally we still have to learn because you didn't solve the problem."

Before Sally could say anything Mr. Lancer said "He's right Ms. Jensen since you didn't solve the problem the deal doesn't count." Leaving Sally with a big shocked and disappointed look. Mr. Lancer then turned to Danny "Okay Mr. Chronos you can go back to your seat now also I like to talk to you when school is over."

"Yes Mr. Lancer." Danny said as he went back to his seat. When he got there he turned to Lucy. "Don't worry it will be fine."

AFTER SCHOOL

School was just ending as Danny and Lucy were just standing in the hallway. "Danny you don't have to do this." Lucy pleaded.

"Actually Lucy I do need to do this. I need to know what happened after the accident. It's been bugging me the entire time." Danny told her.

"Then let me come with you."

"No Lucy, you know how Lori gets if she has to wait. Don't keep your sibling waiting. Just go." Danny said as he headed to the classroom.

As soon he got there Danny knocked on the door to let Mr. Lancer know he was there. "So you're here. Take a seat Mr. Chronos." Mr. Lancer said as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk. As soon as Danny took his seat Mr. Lancer started to speak "I believe you know why you're here Mr.-"

"I don't believe this." Danny said interrupting Lancer as he was about to say Danny's real last name while looking up at the vents. "Give me a minute Lancer." Danny said to Mr. Lancer while he grabbed a broom nearby and started tapping the vents. "Lucy! I told you I needed to do this alone! Get out of there now!"

Lancer who was getting annoyed just said "Stop trying to avoid the subject no one else is here!" Just then Lucy popped out of the vents scaring Mr. Lancer and causing him to scream "Grapes Of Wrath!" causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Lucy I thought I told you to go home." Danny said to her while Lancer was getting back up recovering from Lucy's scare. "Your sibling are outside waiting and Lori is probably getting angry."

"That's not true. I sent them a text telling them what was happening and they're outside the window right now listening." Lucy said as she pointed to the window where the entire Loud siblings were outside.

Danny just gave an unamused look thinking "Should of seen that coming." while he just said "Of course they are."

Before Danny could say anything Lucy just grabbed his arm. "Danny I'm not going anywhere." She said.

"Okay Lucy, you win." Danny said as he turned to Lancer. "Okay Lancer, Lucy and her siblings already know everything about me so let's just cut to the chase."

"I couldn't agree more Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said. "But before we get to the big things what I really want to know is why a twenty three year old man is in his eight year old body! I mean it's bad enough that it took me until now to figure out you were the ghost boy! Where have you been this entire time?!" Mr. Lancer screamed.

"Well first of all Mr. Lancer I'm not twenty three technically I'm still fourteen." Danny said.

"What do you mean you're still fourteen?" Lancer asked clearly not knowing what's going on anymore.

"Well it sort of ties into where I've been this entire time, all me to explain." Danny then went on to tell Mr. Lancer about what happened after the accident, that the nine days he spent training was really nine years, and why he is in Royal Woods.

"Okay that explains a lot." Mr. Lancer said and then took a moment to think "So I still got a chance to see him graduate." He thought. "Now let's get to the ghost boy subject." Lancer said. "I take it you got your powers from one of your parent's inventions and that they're the reason you survive the gas leak explosion, right?"

"Yeah they are." Danny said with a sad look while Lucy tried to comfort him.

"It's really a shame that it happened. It's hard to believe I lost four great students to something unexpected, but I'm glad you're okay Mr. Fenton."

"Thanks." Danny said as he looked at Mr. Lancer. "I would like to know what happened in Amity Park after the explosion."

Mr. Lancer just sighed. "After the explosion the whole town basically changed. The ghosts stopped popping up. Mayor Masters resigned and disappeared, no one knows where he is. But the thing that really bugged me is that the whole town started to treat the ghost problem and you like a bad dream. Like none of it happened and the only people who couldn't stand it were Ms. Gray and myself. I couldn't stand to teach there anymore, I felt there was no one important left to teach there so I left. Ms. Gray understood why I chose to leave and even though I would of loved to have seen her graduate but I couldn't stand to stay in that town one more second."

"Thank you for telling me Mr. Lancer. I really appreciate it."

"Now let's talk about what's going to happen now." Mr. Lancer said as he looked Danny in the eyes. "I understand that ghosts may pop up every now and then making you want to leave class to fight them. I will let you leave to fight them provided you do a high school homework assignment I give you for everyday they decide to attack."

"What?" Danny asked clearly not knowing what his old teacher was up to.

"Let me explain Mr. Fenton, you may be eight now but you have the mind of a fourteen year old and I don't intend to let it go to waste. Now you either take the deal or leave it."

"I'll take it." Danny said determined to keep the town safe no matter what the cost is.

"Good." Mr. Lancer said. "That will be it for today. Also if you ever want to talk I'll be here to listen."

"Okay,thanks Mr. Lancer." Danny said as Lucy and him were heading for the door.

However before they were able to leave Mr. Lancer stood up and shout "Wait!" Danny and Lucy stopped. "There's one more thing I want know."

"What?" Danny asked.

"I understand there's a comic book based on you, do you know the creator Dani Fenton is and why she looks like you?"

"Yeah it's sort of a long story."

"Enough to give me headache?" Lancer asked only for Danny to nod. He just sighed "Tell me tomorrow then."

"Come on Lucy let's go home." Danny said as he walked out with Lucy.

As soon as they were gone Mr. Lancer walked out of the classroom and saw Principal Huggins carrying a bunch of boxes. "Principal Huggins." Lancer said as he walked towards him.

"What is it Lancer?" Huggins asked trying to hang onto the boxes he had only for them to fall on the floor.

"About that job offer, if it's still on the table I would like to take it." Mr. Lancer said to him while he helped pick up some boxes.

"That's excellent!" Principal Huggins said with a smile. "Help me with these boxes and then we'll go to my office to talk it over." The two men then walked off to discuss Mr. Lancer's future at Royal Woods Elementary.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6 Clash Of The Rockstars

ROYAL WOODS ELEMENTARY

Danny had just arrived at school and was heading in to see Lucy but the moment he went through the door his eyes grew wide and he just uttered "You have got to be kidding me." All the students and teachers were wearing Ember merchandise. Wanting to make sure Lucy was okay Danny rushed to the class and found her at her desk. "Lucy are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Danny but the rest of my family are going nuts over this new rock star and I think she's a ghost." Lucy said as she turned to face him. "I take it you know her. Could you tell me what's going on."

Danny just looked around and saw the entire class including Mr. Lancer wearing Ember shirts and hats. "It's not exactly save now. I'll tell you at recess okay?" Lucy just nodded.

RECESS

Danny and Lucy were outside talking about Ember. "So let me get this straight." Lucy said. "This Ember ghost is a rockstar ghost who wants everyone to remember her name to the point of brainwashing them and the more they chant her name the more power she gets, right?"

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"And you're saying the only way to stop her is a horrible sound like someone's terrible singing to break the hypnotize right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah and I can't exactly use my Ghostly Wail because it will hurt a lot of people." Danny said trying to think of a way to take her on. "Well since I mastered my powers I might be able to stop her with them."

"Actually Danny there might be another way."

"What would that be Lucy?"

"You said a horrible sound could break the hypnotize but what about another great musician?"

"Like who?"

"My sister Luna."

Danny just sighed "Lucy you're the only one immune to ghost powers and Luna's probably under her control by now."

"Yeah you're probably right." Lucy said in a sad tone.

"Okay from what I heard Ember's having a concert tonight at the Royal Woods Mall and chances are your sibling will want to go so we'll hitch a ride with them to avoid suspicion. Now let's meet at your house after school. Got it?"

"Got it." Lucy said as she and Danny went back to class.

LOUD HOUSE

Danny was with Lucy talking about their plan to stop Ember. "Okay once we get there I'll attack her head on before she starts her concert hopefully I can catch her guard and send her back with no problem."

"I don't know Danny." Lucy said "It sound dangerous and you could get hurt. Isn't there a way to snap Luna out of it so she can help us I really think she can break Ember's brainwashing with her music."

"I think so Lucy but the problem is if I do that it will alert Ember and it will be more difficult to send her back." Danny said to trying to reassure her that it will be okay.

Lori then came downstairs in am Ember shirt and shouted "Come on guys! We're going to be late to Ember's concert! Let's go!"

Danny grabbed Lucy's hand and said "Come on let's go stop Ember!" and proceeded to rum out the door with her.

As soon as Danny and Lucy exited the house a voice comes out. "So that's what's going on." It was Luna. "It sounds like those dudes could really use my help and here I thought it was going to be dull tonight." Luna then ran out the door with her guitar in her hand. "Wait for me dudes! I want Ember to sign my guitar!"

ROYAL WOOD MALL AUDITORIUM

Danny and Lucy arrived a few minutes before the concert started. "Okay you wait here while I go take care of Ember." Danny said as he went ghost.

"Okay Danny be careful." Lucy said to him.

Danny flew to the stage where Ember was getting ready to perform. "Time to end this." Danny said quietly as he flew in to attack her only to be sent flying into back up stage equipment.

Ember heard the noise and turned around. "Nice try Dipstick!" She said laughing as she walked over to Danny. "I had a feeling I run into after I saw Skulker a couple weeks ago. He looked madder than usual so I figured you were back. It's a good thing I had a barrier set up to protect me from attacks!"

"Nice to see you to Ember." Danny said as he got up.

Ember's eyes grew wide as she saw Danny and started laughing "No wonder Skulker was mad! He got his butt kicked by a kid!" As soon as she was done laughing she just looked at Danny. "I don't know what happened to you Dipstick but you're not going to stop me!"

"Yes I am Ember!" Danny shouted.

"Not unless you want you're little friend to get hurt." Ember said as a few of her brainwashed fans brought out Lucy.

"Lucy!" Danny shouted.

"Sorry Danny, I know you told me to wait but I couldn't take the chance of you getting hurt." Lucy said to him.

Danny turned to Ember with a venomous glare. "Let her go Ember!" He hissed.

"Not until you power down." Ember said.

Danny then turned back into his human form. "Okay now let her go!"

Ember thought for a moment and just smirked "No I think I'll hold on to her until the whole world is under my control."

Before Danny could say anything else a loud guitar strum comes from the speakers distracting the fans holding Lucy giving her a chance to get away. "Luna?!" Danny shouted with disbelief thinking she was under Ember's control as she walked out of the shadows.

Luna just turned to Danny and said "Danny get Lucy to safety." She then turned to face Ember and smiled "I got this!"

Danny then ran towards Lucy and grabbed her hand running off to somewhere safe with her. Angry with what's going on Ember turned to Luna. "I get that there was something special about the girl and that's why she wasn't affected by my music but I don't understand why you weren't affected!"

"That's easy." Luna said with a smile. "You're music was speaking to me. It didn't even inspire me."

"What do you mean?!" Ember hissed.

"I mean I heard it but I didn't get any feelings coming from it. Don't get me wrong it was a good song but there was no heart in it."

"What are you talking about?! I put everything I had into that song!"

"Maybe you did a long time ago but I don't get that feeling coming from it anymore. Heck I could probably play it better than you."

"Oh yeah! I like to see you try!" Ember yelled angry at what she was hearing.

"Okay then." Luna said as she walked onto the stage. She got her guitar ready and grabbed the microphone "Hello Royal Woods!" Luna shouted. "I'm Luna Loud and I'm going to be playing Remember by Ember McLain!" Luna then started playing Remember everyone could instantly feel the sadness in it, the message, and the heart break. Everyone started crying even Ember. As soon the song was done all the brainwashed fans started snapping out of it. Luna then turned to Ember only to see that she was gone and her guitar was left behind. Luna then picked up her guitar and place it somewhere safe. She then looked at the crowd and said "Well they came for a show I might as well give them a show."

As Luna started playing Danny was with Lucy backstage watching. "I might as well go find Ember and send back."

But before he could take off Lucy grabbed his hand. "Danny, Ember can wait. How about we watch the concert instead?"

"Okay Lucy." Danny said with a smile as they continued to watch Luna play.

After the concert Luna was packing up her stuff until she heard a voice "I can't believe you managed to play my own song better than me." Luna turned around to see it was Ember. "I still don't know how you did it."

"Let me ask you question Ember." Luna said. "What was the reason you wanted to be a rockstar?"

"I loved music especially rock music. It always helped get me through the tough days of my life. It kept me going and it made me want to share the hope it gave me with the world."

"But you died before it could happen, right?"

"Yeah and I came up with Remember after I died. I was full of so much anger when I came up with it that I basically didn't care about sharing the hope music gave me anymore."

"Now let me tell you why I want to be a rockstar, Ember." Luna said to her with a smile. "When I was in 7th grade I went to my first rock concert. I didn't know who I wanted to be back then but the minute I saw Mick Swagger take the stage and started to sing it all started to become clear. It was like he was talking to me and it was at that moment I realized I was Luna Loud. That's when I decide that I wanted to be a rockstar and I'm hoping my music can inspire others like Mick inspired me."

"Wow." Ember said in amazement as she then sighed. "I can't believe I forgotten why I wanted to be a rockstar. Thank you for reminding me Luna."

"No problem." Luna said as she grabbed Ember's guitar and handed it to her. "Here you don't want to lose this."

Ember just smile as she took it back. Just then Danny and Lucy came running in. "Okay Ember time to send you back!" He said.

But Luna just stepped in front of him. "Danny no! She learned her lesson and won't causing anymore trouble."

"She's right Dipstick. Luna reminded me on why I wanted to be a rockstar." Ember told him.

Danny just sighed. "As long as you don't cause anymore trouble you can run loose but the minute you decide to brainwash someone then I'll send you back with no hesitation."

"Don't worry Dipstick, I'm not going to brainwash anyone anymore." Ember said as she looked at Luna. "I mean how else am I going to prove that I'm as good as my new rival." She said with a smile while Luna just smiled back. She then turned to Lucy. "Lucy was it?" She asked only for Lucy to nod. "I'm sorry for what I did to you tonight."

"Thank you for the apology." Lucy said.

Ember then looked at Danny. "And Dipstick I know it's real late to say this but I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Ember." Danny said.

Just as Ember was about to fly off Luna shouted. "Ember wait!"

Ember turned to face her and asked "What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that if you're ever looking for some new costume designs just come by my house and my sister Leni could probably design something for you. I t would also give us a reason to jam together."

"Thanks. I would like that." Ember said with a smile.

"Rock on?" Luna asked.

"Rock on." Ember said as she then flew off determined to become the best rockstar without the use of her ghost powers.

THE END


	7. Chapter 7 Number 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Royal Woods. Danny and Lucy had just gotten back from school and are currently working on their homework at the Loud House. However Danny had more than Lucy. "I can't believe Mr. Lancer actually gave you a high school assignment." Lucy said.

"Well we did make a deal. Every time a ghost attack happens and I excuse myself he'll give me a high school assignment." Danny said as he started his high school homework.

"Well I respect this Mr. Lancer for challenging you." Lisa said as she walked into the living room and up to Danny. "If you want I could help you."

Danny turned to Lisa and just smiled "No thanks Lisa. I feel I should do this on my own."

"You truly amaze me Danny. It really makes me want to study you." Lisa said as Luan peeked her head out from the kitchen looking at her. Lisa noticing this finished up by saying "But I want to live to see tomorrow." causing Luan to go back into the kitchen.

Just then Danny's ghost breath went off. "Oh no." Danny mumbled. "We got company."

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know who it is but it's a weak leveled ghost." Danny answered. "But one thing's for sure it's not the Box Ghost. We won't be seeing him for a while after what Lola did to him today." Danny then shuddered thinking about it.

Suddenly a ghost comes out of the floor. He had blue skin and short blond hair. He was wearing black wrestling pants and a red tank top. But the thing that stuck out the most was all the muscles he had.

"Who is this guy Danny?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know Lucy. I never met him before." Danny answered.

The ghost pulled out a microphone and spoke into it. "I'm looking for the ghost kid who defeated Pariah Dark. Oh yeah!"

"Yeah that would be me." Danny said as he raised his hand. "But could you hold off until we're done with our homework?"

The ghost just took a look at Danny and smirked. "I heard you were young but I didn't think you would be this young but it matters not because we will fight now! I WILL PROVE THAT I AM NUMBER 1! OH YEAH!"

Danny just smirked back and replied. "Okay I will fight you if you solve this problem right here." He then pointed to a problem.

The ghost took a look at it and for a moment his brain instantly shut down. Snapping out of it he screamed "DON'T TRY TO WASTE MY TIME! I DON'T NEED TO SOLVE THAT EASY PROBLEM! I WILL JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE DONE! OH YEAH!"

"Danny just who is this muscle brain ignoramus?!" Lisa asked with an annoyed look.

"I WILL TELL YOU WHO I AM LITTLE LEPRECHAUN!" The ghost shouted into microphone and then started flexing his muscles and striking poses. "I AM MUSCLE SAVAGE! THE NUMBER 1 WRESTLER IN THE GHOST ZONE! OH YEAH!"

"I'm going to my room. I have a feeling if I stay here any longer I start to become as dumb as him." Lisa said as she walked upstairs to go to her room.

However as Lisa went up Lincoln proceeded to come down. "Is someone playing an old fighting game?" Lincoln asked. "Because it sounds like someone is playing as one of those wrestler characters they have in those fighting games."

"No Lincoln, it's all coming from this guy." Danny said as he pointed to Muscle Savage and then proceeded to continue doing his homework.

"Who is he?" Lincoln asked.

"I think he said his name was Muscle Power. I wasn't really paying attention." Danny replied.

"IT'S MUSCLE SAVAGE!" Muscle Savage screamed.

"Well why is he here?" Lincoln asked.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHY I'M HERE LITTLE GIRL!" Muscle Savage shouted into his microphone.

"Actually I'm a-" Lincoln tried to say only to get cut off.

"I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE THE GHOST KID! SINCE HE DEFEATED ONE OF THE STRONGEST GHOSTS EVER THAT MAKES HIM THE STRONGEST THERE IS IN THE GHOST ZONE! HOWEVER THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE NUMBER 1 AND THAT'S ME MUSCLE SAVAGE! OH YEAH!" Muscle Savage then turned to Danny and pointed to him. "You better hurry up little man because the sooner you're done the sooner you're going down! And do you know why? Because I'M NUMBER 1!"

"Who's number 1?" Lynn asked as she walked out of the kitchen eating a meatball sub. She then took one look at Muscle Savage and asked "Who's the heel?"

Muscle Savage gave an angry look at Lynn and screamed into his microphone "I'LL TELL YOU WHO I AM LITTLE LADY! I'M MUSCLE SAVAGE THE NUMBER 1 WRESTLER IN THE GHOST ZONE! OH YEAH!"

"Really?" Lynn asked with an amused look. "Then how you face me?"

Muscle Savage took one look at Lynn and started laughing "I wouldn't waste my time with a little girly girl like you!"

Lynn just gave a smirk and said "Oh yeah, it sounds like you're chicken." She then started clucking getting Muscle Savage angry.

"Oh it's on!" He said. "You're going down little lady and know this I'LL DAZZLE YOUR BRAIN!"

Lynn immediately turn to Danny. "Hey Danny could you give me one of your devices that allows me to touch ghosts?" she asked. Danny who was working on his homework the entire time Muscle Savage was ranting and screaming by tuning him out which he learned how to do thanks to his frequent encounters with the Box Ghost just reached into his pocket and tossed Lynn one of his devices. "Thanks!" she said as she put on her lucha libre mask. "Get ready to face Lunatic Lynn!"

Just then Lola walked into the room looking into her compact mirror and applying her makeup. She notice what was about to happen and screamed "TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

Muscle Savage turned to Lola. "You can't tell Muscle Savage what to do!" He shouted only to receive a frightening and angry glare from Lola. The glare was so bad he thought he could see fire coming from her eyes. "On second thought I say we take this fight to the backyard. And I came up with this choice on my own not because of her."

Lynn and Muscle Savage then went to the backyard to face off. "You ready?" she asked.

"BRING IT ON!" He screamed.

Meanwhile Danny had just finished his homework. Both regular and high school level. "I know Lancer gave me until next Monday to finish my high school assignment but I'm glad I got out of the way now instead of later."

"Danny since you're done I was wondering if you would help me with my homework?" Lucy asked.

"I would be glad to Lucy." he answered. After helping her with a few of the problems Danny asked "Do mind if I get something to drink I'm a little thirsty?"

"Sure." Lucy answered.

Danny walked into the kitchen and saw Lincoln looking out the window. "Are those two still fighting?" he asked.

"Yeah and Lynn is wiping the floor with him." Lincoln answered.

Danny looked out the window to see Lynn going all out on Muscle Savage. "Yeesh!" Danny said with a disturbed look. "Even though he's getting the ectoplasm beat out of him this is nothing compared to what Lola did to Box Ghost today and it would of gotten worse if Lana didn't break it up. I can only imagine what would happen when Lisa gets her hands on Skulker."

"Well in Lisa's words vengeance will be hers."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Lisa shouted from her room and immediately slammed the door.

Just then Muscle Savage burst through the back door and screamed "PLEASE SEND ME BACK!" only to be dragged back outside by Lynn who grabbed him by his feet.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" She yelled.

Danny watched as Muscle Savage was dragged back outside scratching his fingers against the floor and screaming his head off. "I better send him back." Danny said as went out to the backyard. When he got there he saw Lynn pinning him to the ground. "Okay Lynn you won now let him go so I can send him back."

"No, not until he says it!" Lynn shouted.

"Fine! You're number 1!" Muscle Savage shouted.

"What was that?" Lynn asked in a mocking voice.

"You're number 1!"

"Who's number 1? Who?"

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT AND YOU BETTER NOT FORGET IT!" Lynn shouted as she released Muscle Savage who ran crying into the portal to the Ghost Zone that Danny created.

Danny then proceeded to close it. "Well I better get back to Lucy." He said as he went back inside.

Lynn went into the kitchen to get something to drink and noticed Lincoln. "Hey Linc." She said. "Do you know why that guy was here in the first place?"

"Yeah, he said something about challenging Danny since Danny was the one to defeat a very powerful ghost." Lincoln answered.

"Oh really." Lynn said with a devilish smirk.

Meanwhile Danny was finished with helping Lucy. However Lynn was slowly sneaking up and immediately charged right at him only to go right through him crashing into the wall. "Lynn are you okay?" Lincoln asked as he ran up to her.

"I'm number 1!" She said as she then passed out.

"Of course you are Lynn." Danny said with a small smirk.

THE END


	8. Chapter 8 Princess Rescue

It was another beautiful day in Royal Woods however unknown to the citizens there was something flying above their town. A giant skeleton dragon and on it was Youngblood dressed as a prince. "I still can't believe Box Lunch destroyed my ship!" Youngblood said to his assistant.

"Well what did you expect? You did insult her father!" His assistant replied.

"All I said was that he looked better than he usually looked and asked if he could look that way forever."

"And you wonder why she destroyed your ship! You're just lucky her friend wasn't with her at the time otherwise we would both be worse off than Box Ghost!" His assistant shouted.

"Well she needs to lighten up and have fun!" Youngblood said as he started looking at the town.

His assistant just rolled his eyes and said "So what's on today agenda, your highness?"

"Well we already got a castle set up." Youngblood said as he was looking down into the yard of a certain house and suddenly his eyes grew wide. "All we need is a princess." He said while giving a big smile.

LOUD HOUSE

Lola and Lana were outside playing. Lola was pretending to be a princess and Lana was pretending to her knight. "All I'm asking is for you to fan me Lana! That's what a servant is suppose to do!" Lola shouted.

"I'm suppose to be your knight not servant!" Lana shouted back.

"What's the difference?" Lola asked

"A knight is suppose to guard and fight not wait on someone hand and foot!" Lana screamed. She then sighed "I'm going inside for a pop we'll settle this when I get back."

Just as Lana went inside Lola heard a voice say "You're a beautiful princess."

Lola looked up to see a giant flying skeleton dragon and on top it was a young boy with white skin and green hair who was dressed up like a prince. "Why thank you. I am Princess Lola." She said smiling. She then asked "Are you a prince?"

The boy jumped off the dragon and approached her "Yes, I am Prince Youngblood." He said while kissing her hand.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a princess and I think I found one." He said.

"At least someone sees me as a princess."

"Yes and I would like to ask if you would like to rule beside me while I take over this town."

"I don't know." Lola said with an unsure look.

"Think about it! People will be waiting on you hand and foot. They'll do whatever you tell them to do."

The minute Lola heard that she gave a grin so wicked it scared Youngblood's assistant. "You got yourself a deal!" She shouted.

"I don't think this is a good idea." The dragon said. "Plus she's not a ghost so she can't touch us or go into the castle."

"Oh that isn't a problem." Lola said as she pulled out a small device and attached it to her dress. She then pressed the button and jumped onto the dragon surprising him. "Now let's go!"

As all three of them started to fly off Lana came back outside. "Alright Lola, where were we?" She asked and then noticed a giant dragon flying off with Lola and some kid with green hair.

MEANWHILE WITH DANNY AND LUCY

Danny was currently walking home with Lucy after attending one of Lucy's poetry readings. "I don't know if it was a good idea for me to there. In case you haven't noticed I don't exactly fit in with the crowd there." He said.

"Well I'm glad you were there." She said.

"I don't know I get the feeling I should of went as Phantom."

Lucy then stopped walking grabbing Danny's hand in the process forcing him to turn around. "Danny I asked you to come not Phantom!" She shouted "And who cares what the people there think all that mattered to me was that you were there!"

"I'm sorry Lucy." Danny said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Yeah you can come to my poetry reading whenever I ask you to." Lucy said with a small smile.

"Okay then."

Danny and Lucy then continued their way home. When they got there they noticed all of Lucy's siblings except Lola standing outside while Lana was shouting. "What's going on?" Lucy asked scaring her siblings as well as getting their attention.

"Lana's telling us that Lola got taken by a dragon. Like that could happen." Lori said.

"It's true!" Lana shouted. She then noticed Danny and ran up to him. "Danny please you have to save her!"

"Danny do you think a ghost could of taken her?" Lucy asked.

"Well there are two ghost who come to mind. One of them is good and the other one." Danny stopped to think."Well he wouldn't take Lola." Danny said and then turn to Lana. "Could you tell me more about what you saw?"

"Well it was a giant skeleton." Lana said.

Danny paused for a moment getting a an idea who was behind it. "Was there a kid with green hair with him and if so what was he wearing?" He asked.

"Yeah and he was dressed like a prince." Lana answered.

Danny just sighed. "Youngblood took her."

"Who?" The Loud siblings asked.

Danny then proceeded to tell them everything about Youngblood including the fact the adults can't see him and only children or people with child like minds could see him. "It's going to be while before we find seeing we don't know where to look."

"Well I think I know where to look." Lincoln said. "Clyde told me that a giant castle appeared in the park and he thought it had to do with the roleplayers that appear in the park."

"Yeah he's there." Danny said. "When he plays dress up he goes all out. Time to go ghost." Danny then transformed into Phantom. He then morphed his suit into black armor with white gloves and boots. In the middle of the armor was his symbol. "I might as well look the part so I don't draw too much attention."

Lana then ran up to him wearing her knight outfit. "I'm coming with you!" She shouted. "Lola's my sister and I want her back!"

"I'm also coming with you." Lucy said dressed up in a black dress and wearing a witch's hat.

"I'm coming too." Luan said dressed up in her jester costume. "Plus this is a perfect way to pick up some new medieval material."

"I take it you're all coming." Danny said with a small smile.

All of the Loud siblings just shouted "Yes!"

"Well we're gonna have to find you some costumes."

"Leave that to me!" Leni said as she rushed inside bringing out several costumes.

Several minutes later everyone was in costume. Luna was was wearing her purple minstrel outfit. Lisa was wearing a purple robe with a purple wizard hat. Lynn was wearing a brown leather like outfit that resembled a berserker/brawler with a brown headband. Lori, Leni, and Lily were wearing a blue, seafoam green, and lavender maiden dresses with matching veils respectively. As for Lincoln he was wearing a green shirt with white pants and was also wearing elf ears. "I feel ridiculous." Lincoln said.

"What are you talking about Lincoln? You look adorable!" Leni said.

Danny just sighed as he sort of felt bad for Lincoln. He then pulled out some of his device and gave them to the siblings. "Here wear these and you be protected from their attacks." Danny said. Danny waited as the Loud siblings started putting their devices and turning them on. "Okay now that is done I need everyone to get close to me so I can teleport us to the park." All the Louds huddled up to Danny. Lucy was hugging Danny tightly. "Alright then here we go!" And in an instant they were gone.

ROYAL WOODS PARK

Danny and the Louds landed in a grassy area in the park. "Well we're here." Danny said as he noticed Lucy still hugging him. "Uh Lucy, we're here now so you can let go."

"Oh sorry, Danny I didn't notice." Lucy said with a small blush.

"Anyway let's see if we can find Youngblood and his castle." Danny said.

"Uh Danny I think we should focus on what's in front of us right now." Lincoln said. Everyone then began to notice they were surrounded by a group of ghost knights.

"Everyone get behind me!" Danny shouted.

One of the knights then walked up slowly and said "Sir Daniel?"

"Do I know you?" Danny asked.

"It is you!" The knight shouted as he started kneeled down along with the rest of the knight there. The knight then got up. "Forgive me we all thought you were dead. I am Percival one of Princess Dora's knights."

"What are Princess Dora's knights doing here?" Danny asked.

"Well we received word what Youngblood was up to as he was recruiting rogue knight to help him and Princess Dora sent us to infiltrate his army and stop him." Percival replied. "I take it you're here to stop him?"

"Yeah! But most of to get back my sister!" Lana screamed.

"It's the wicked one!" One of the knights shouted.

"That's not her! Remember she said she had a twin!" Percival replied.

"I take it you know where Lola is." Lincoln said.

"Yes, we do." Percival replied with an annoyed look. "She's at the castle and she's making everyone miserable telling everyone what to do and making them wait on her hand and foot. As for Youngblood he's too charmed by her and is letting her do what she wants."

"Yep. That sounds like Lola." Lincoln replied.

"I take it you know where the castle is?" Danny asked.

"Yes we do." Percival answered as he told Danny where it was. "It's not heavily guarded so since Youngblood is right now leading his army to take over unfortunately the people here don't seem to realize we're ghosts so it's not going as he planned."

Danny just chuckled. "Thank goodness for larpers." Danny said. Danny then splited himself in two. "Okay here's the plan, my duplicate will lead you and the army to Youngblood to stop him. Meanwhile Lana and I will go to castle to get Lola seeing how Lana knows how to handle her."

As Danny and Lana were about to head off he was stopped by Lucy. "Please be careful Danny." Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll be fine." Danny said with a small smile. He and Lana then ran off.

GHOST CASTLE

Danny and Lana arrived at the castle. They approached it carefully looking around for guards only to see there were none. "Why are there no guards?" Danny asked.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. "That's because I sent them all to help Youngblood." Just then a giant skeleton dragon landed right in front of them. "It's about time you showed up!" The Skeleton then took a look at Danny. " I see you're somehow a kid again but it doesn't really matter to me."

"You!" Danny said before he paused and asked. "I'm sorry I never caught your name. Who are you?"

The Skeleton just a gave a confused look. "You know it's been a long time since I said my name I can't remember." He said. "I can't believe I forgot my own name!"

"Ooh! Since you can't remember your name why don't you give yourself a new name?" Lana asked.

"A new name? What would be a good name for me?" The skeleton asked himself.

"What about Skully?" Lana asked.

"Lana I don't think that would-" Danny said before he got cut off.

"Skully. I like it." The skeleton said. "From now on my name is Skully. Thank you little girl." Skully said to Lana causing her to smile. Skully then turned to Danny "Anyway I believe you're here for the brat so go ahead and take her!"

Danny just gave a confused look. "You're not going to put up a fight?" Danny asked.

"No I'm not!" Skully yelled.

"Why not?" Lana asked.

"Because that little girl is a nightmare! The minute she got here she started barking orders at the knights telling them to fan her and get her stuff! She was even using one of them as a footstool!"

"Yep, that's Lola alright." Lana said rolling her eyes.

"And when I tried telling her to stop since we're trying to take over this town she just scoffed saying that it wasn't going to work since the ghost kid is here and she only joined so she could tell the knights what to do since she could use them as servants! She's even taking advantage of the fact Youngblood is infatuated with her! And I tried everything I could do to get rid of her but she won't leave! So please get her out of here now!"

Danny just turned to Lana and said "Lana since you know how to handle her go get her."

"You got it." Lana said as she picked up a pile of mud nearby and went inside.

From outside Danny and Skully could hear Lola's voice "Hey Lana. What do you have there? Is that- Don't you dare throw that at me!" They then heard a huge ferocious scream. "GET BACK HERE LANA!"

"You're gonna want to step back." Danny said to Skully as Lana ran out of the castle followed by a very angry Lola who was chasing her.

Skully just gave a very confused look after seeing this and said "You mean all I had to do is throw mud at er just to get rid of her?"

"Well it had to be Lana since she's the only one who can wear Lola out and calm her down." Danny said. "I'm just glad she was there when Lola was beating the ectoplasm out of Box Ghost."

"She did that?!" Skully said with a shocked look. "What exactly happened?"

"Well."

FLASHBACK

Danny was in class with Lucy listening to Mr. Lancer when all of a sudden his ghost breath went off. Danny just raised his hand and asked. "Mr. Lancer can I be excused so I can use the restroom?"

"Sure come up here for the pass Mr. Chronos." Mr. Lancer said as Danny walked up to him. "I take it we have a ghost here am I right Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked him quietly. Danny just nodded. "Then you're aware that I will give you a high school assignment right?" Danny just nodded again.

All of a sudden the class could hear someone screaming "BEWARE!"

"Oh it's him." Mr. Lancer said with an annoyed look. "Do you really want to go stop him now after all he's just annoying?"

"Look I know we built up a tolerance to the Box Ghost but do you really want him annoying the whole school?" Danny asked.

"You have an excellent point Mr. Fenton so make it quick." Mr. Lancer said as he handed Danny the pass.

Danny exited the classroom and went somewhere secluded to turn into Phantom. He found the Box Ghost near a storage room and proceeded to chase him outside where Lana and Lola's class were having recess. Outside Lola was looking in a mirror and practicing her pageant poses while Lana, who was wearing one of Danny's devices, was playing with Cujo the ghost dog when all of a sudden they see the Box Ghost. "Beware! I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things squared and cubed!" The Box Ghost screamed.

"You forgot to mention being the king of annoying." Danny said.

"You cannot stop me Ghost Child seeing how you're vampire friend is not here to help you!" The Box Ghost shouted while launching several boxes all over. However one of them happened to hit Lola knocking her down to the ground.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Lola screeched.

"It was I the Box Ghost who did that little pink child! Beware for you cannot stop me!"

"Oh really?" Lola said with a sinister grin as she went up to Lana and snatched the device off her and attached it to her dress. She then lunged at the Box Ghost and started beating him to a pulp.

Danny and Lana just watched as Lola savagely beated Box Ghost. "Okay I better break it up and send him back before he loses an eye." Danny said as he started to approach them only to be stopped by Lana.

"No Danny, you'll lose an arm if you try to stop Lola. Allow me, I know how to handle her." Lana said as she picked up a pile of mud and threw it at Lola hitting her in the face.

"LANA!" Lola screamed as she started chasing after her.

Danny then walked up to a bruised and beaten up Box Ghost. "Send me home Ghost Child." The Box Ghost said.

"Sorry Box Ghost. I didn't know she was capable of that." Danny said as he opened up a portal and help him into it.

"Beware of her!" The Box Ghost shouted as Danny closed the portal.

"Better get back to class." Danny said as he flew off.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So that's what happened." Skully said. "Well you better go stop Youngblood seeing how his plan isn't going to work."

"Don't worry I have a duplicate fighting him." Danny said. "But what about the castle?"

"It's a rental so it will disappear the minute Youngblood is back in the Ghost Zone."

MEANWHILE WITH DUPLICATE DANNY

Youngblood was busy trying to terrorize the town unfortunately the people there just thought he was roleplaying. "Why aren't they running off scared?" Youngblood whined.

"That's probably because they think you're roleplaying and not a real threat." Danny said as he showed up with Princess Dora's knights and the Loud siblings.

"I am too a threat!" Youngblood whined out as turned to see Danny. "You?! Why are you a kid again?!" He asked clearly upset that things were not going his way and Danny being a kid when he should be an adult.

"Why do you have to be annoying?" Danny asked back.

"Answer my question! I asked you first" Youngblood shouted.

"Answer my question! I asked you first!" Danny said back in a mocking voice.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?

"I'm the kid here! I'm suppose to do the mocking!"

"I'm the kid here! I'm suppose to do the mocking!"

Youngblood was about to say something until he stop and thought about it. With a smirk he said "I'm a moron."

"You're a moron." Danny said with a smirk.

Hearing what Danny said Youngblood started throwing a fit. When he was done he looked at Danny with an angry look he then turned to his army of knights and screamed "Get them!"

Danny turned to Princess Dora's knights and shouted "Keep them away from the civilians while you fight them!" He then turned to the Loud siblings "If you can fight then fight if you can then get to a safe distance!" And with that the battle started with Danny charging towards Youngblood while everyone else started fighting Youngblood's knight. The Louds who couldn't fight watched from a safe distance.

Youngblood seeing Danny running towards him morphed his hand into a sword and proceeded to swing at him. Danny seeing this coming created a ghost sword and blocked Youngblood's attack and proceeded to push him back. "No fair! I'm suppose to be winning!" Youngblood cried out. Just then a huge roar could be heard that was coming their way. Something was charging through Youngblood's knights like no tomorrow. Danny and Youngblood turned to see it was Lola who was furiously chasing Lana. "My princess is here to help me!" Youngblood cried out with a smile. As Lana ran past them Youngblood stood right in the middle. "Help me princess! This jerk is the only one standing in the way of us ruling this town!"

"OUT OF THE WAY KID!" Lola screamed as she charged right through him knocking him out in the process.

Danny seeing Youngblood was knocked out opened a portal and tossed him into it.

GHOST CASTLE

The second Youngblood was defeated and tossed back into the Ghost Zone the castle started disappearing. "Well it looks like Youngblood is back in the Ghost Zone." Skully said. "I might as well help you round up the knights."

"I'll teleport us there." Danny said as he teleported the both of them to the battlefield. When they got there Danny thanked his duplicate as it disappeared. "So how are we going to round them all up?" Danny asked.

"Like this." Skully said as he then proceeded to shout "Alright job's over! Everyone get back to the Ghost Zone now and since you were paid up front don't bother demanding your pay!" Hearing this all of Youngblood's knights stopped and proceeded into the portal. "Well I'm as well be going." Skully said.

"Goodbye Skully!" Lana shouted as she was still running from Lola.

"Goodbye Lana!" Skully said with a smile as he went into the portal.

"Well since this is over we might as well report back to the princess." Percival said as he and the rest of Princess Dora's knight proceeded towards the portal. "Princess Dora will be glad to know you're alive."

"Tell her I said hi." Danny said with a smile. After that was said all the knights went into the portal and Danny immediately closed the portal.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Surprisingly there wasn't even a battle." Danny said as he saw Lola still chasing Lana. "Is there anyway to stop that?"

"Let me try something." Lucy said as she then proceeded to shout at Lola. "Lola the spirits told me that Lindsey Sweetwater is trying to buy the makeup brand you use so there won't be any in stock and you'll lose the next pageant!"

Lola then stopped in her tracks and gave a ferocious look. "SHE WHAT?!" Lola screeched. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" Lola then went off to get a huge supply of her makeup brand.

"Did the spirits even say that?" Danny asked.

"No, but she doesn't know that." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Nice." Danny said smirking back.

THE END


	9. Chapter 9 Food Fight

It was lunch time at Royal Woods Elementary and all the students were eating. Lincoln was eating with Clyde. Lisa was eating with her class. Danny and Lucy were eating together. As for Lana and Lola they were eating as well only Lana wasn't really eating too much. "This food is boring." Lana said. "I wish they would at least spice up the menu."

"Knowing you, you would probably want it to be something disgusting and gross." Lola said.

"And delicious. Don't forget delicious."

Meanwhile Lincoln was telling Clyde everything about Danny since Clyde was there at the park during the whole Youngblood incident. "I still find this a little hard to believe Lincoln but I believe you and don't worry you can trust me with this." Clyde said. "But are you sure Danny is okay with you telling me?"

"When I told Danny you were at the park and saw the whole he just asked me if I trusted you I told him I trust you with my life. He just smiled and said I could tell you as long as you don't tell anyone." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry Lincoln, you can count on me." Clyde said with a smile.

"Hey there Lame-o" A voice coming from behind Lincoln and Clyde said.

Lincoln and Clyde turned around to see it was Ronnie Anne. "Oh hey Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said.

"Robbie and me were at the park the other day and we happen to see the roleplayers at the park there but most of we saw you in your elf costume." Ronnie said.

Lincoln just groaned. "You didn't take a picture did you?" He asked.

"Of course I didn't Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said with a smirk. Truth is she did take a picture but if was just something she could keep to herself and look at whenever she wanted. "Anyway Bobby asked Lori why your entire family was there and Lori told him that it all had to do with Danny and that he was a ghost. I don't know it was pretty far fetched if you asked me."

"Lori told Bobby everything!" Lincoln shouted with disbelief.

"Yeah Bobby told me that Lori doesn't keep secrets from him and he agree to keep it too himself but he also felt I should know." Ronnie Anne said.

"Ronnie Anne please don't tell anyone!" Lincoln pleaded.

MEANWHILE WITH DANNY AND LUCY

Danny and Lucy were eating their lunch together while Lucy was also writing poetry when Mr. Lancer walked up to their table. "Mr. Fenton. Ms. Loud." He said. "I see their has been no ghost attacks recently."

"Yeah well seeing how Lola savagely beaten the Box Ghost to a pulp I get the feeling class won't get interrupted for a while." Danny said.

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes and just sighed. "You expect me to believe that a little girl managed to beat up the Box Ghost." Mr. Lancer said in disbelief.

Lucy stopped writing for a moment and looked up at Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Lancer you don't know what my sisters are capable of." She said as she went back to writing.

"Well I just want you to remember our deal Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said as he walked off.

Suddenly Danny's ghost breath went off. Danny then turned to Lucy and said. "I need you to get Lola out of here now!" Lucy just nodded as Danny disappeared so he could turn into Phantom.

BACK WITH LINCOLN

"Relax Lincoln I won't tell anyone no matter how ridiculous I think it is." Ronnie Anne replied. "Besides I already promised Bobby I wouldn't say anything."

"Thanks Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said with a smile.

"But seriously ghost attacks? Like that will ever happen." Ronnie Anne said.

"Uh guys." Clyde said with his growing wide. "I think our food is coming alive."

Just then a loud voice could be heard circling the entire cafeteria "I'M LOOKING FOR THAT BRAT WHO HURT MY HUSBAND!" It was the Lunch Lady Ghost and behind her an army of ghost food.

"Fast Food Nation!" Mr. Lancer cried out.

"Hello Lunch Lady." Danny said as he flew up to her.

"Ghost Kid!" Lunch Lady said as she took a good look at him. "So Boxy was right you are a kid again. Anyway you know why I'm here so don't stop me!"

"I can't let you do that." Danny said.

Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne were watching Danny confront the Lunch Lady when all of a sudden they hear a voice. "Lincoln I need your help." All three of them scared out of their minds turned to see it was Lucy.

"Lucy in case you haven't notice we have something else to be afraid of besides you." Lincoln said.

"Danny told me to get Lola out of here but she refuses to leave and I feel it's a matter of time before that ghost finds her." Lucy told him.

"Too bad there isn't anything to distract her or block her view." Lincoln said.

"Oh actually there is and sorry in advance Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said as she climbed on top the table and threw some food right in Lincoln's face. "FOOD FIGHT!" Ronnie Anne screamed.

Suddenly the whole cafeteria was in a frenzy as all the kids started throwing food at each other. Danny just looked back as he saw the food fight fill out the entire room. "Well it's going to be hard to find her in that mess." He said.

"Then I shall have my food army look for her!" The Lunch Lady Ghost said.

"Uh what army?" Danny said as he looked behind her only to see nothing.

"WHERE IS MY FOOD ARMY?!" Lunch Lady screamed.

They then heard a large burp. They went to check it out to see it was Lana sitting near the wall with a huge smile. "Now that was delicious!" Lana shouted.

"Lana did you eat that army of ghost food?" Danny asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah and it was delicious!" Lana shouted.

"YOU ATE MY ENTIRE ARMY?!" Lunch Lady screamed at her.

"Yeah and I have to say you are one good cook." Lana replied.

Lunch Lady couldn't help but smile after hearing Lana's compliment. She turned to Danny and asked "Is this the girl who hurt my Boxy?"

"No this is her twin sister." Danny said as he started pointed to Lola "That's her." Lunch Lady saw Lola as she was charging a kid who hit her in the face with some food and proceeded to shove his face into a plate of food. Danny then turned to Lana. "Lana do you think you can stop her?"

"I'm on it." Lana said as she threw some food at Lola and started running with Lola running after her.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Lana Box Ghost would have been worse off. She's basically the only one who can handle Lola's temper tantrums." Danny said.

"It still doesn't matter! I want to avenge my Boxy!"

"Okay let me ask you this. Let's say you didn't know Box Ghost and for no reason at all he threw a box at your face hitting what would you do?" Danny asked.

"Okay I see you're point but I want her to apologize!"

"I'll talk to her family about this seeing how it's going to be hard to get her to apologize but I think with their help she will."

"Okay I'll trust you too handle this." Lunch lady said. Danny then opened a portal and closed it the minute she went into too it also turning back into his human form.

"Well Mr. Fenton thanks to this little incident you now have a high school level assignment." Mr. Lancer said as he walked up to Danny wiping whatever food he could that was on him.

"Yeah that's not going to happen seeing how he wasn't excuse from class which is part of the deal you made with him." Lisa said as she walked up to them.

"Do you have any proof this?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Fortunately I make it a habit to record important conversations." Lisa said as she pulled out a recorder playing Danny and Mr. Lancer's deal.

"I didn't know we had a lawyer going here." Mr. Lancer said annoyed he was bested by a four year old.

"I'm a genius what did you expect." Lisa said.

"Danny are you okay?" Lucy asked as she ran up to him along with Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lana ate her entire ghost food army but we came to an agreement that if Lola apologizes to the Box Ghost there won't be any attacks from her." Danny said.

"That is not going to be easy." Lucy said.

"I know which is why I would like you're help." Danny said. "By the way great way to keep Lola out of her view with the food fight."

"Actually it was Ronnie Anne who started it." Lincoln said.

"I see you told Clyde but I curious how did Ronnie Anne find out." Danny asked.

"My brother Bobby and me were at the park where we saw you and the Louds there. Since Lori is dating my brother they made an agreement that their would be no secrets between them so she told him everything about you. After that he told me everything. Don't worry he promised not to say anything and he made me promise not to say anything as well." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Ah yes, the infamous Bobby Boo Boo Bear. I had a feeling it would be a matter of time before Lori told him." Danny said while rolling his eyes. "I guess the only thing I have to ask is can I trust you and Clyde?"

"Yes." Ronnie Anne and Clyde said at the same time.

"Well there is one thing left to say." Danny said as he proceeded to smile. "Welcome to the team."

THE END


	10. Chapter 10 Boxed Up Fury

It was a rainy day in Royal Woods and the Louds were doing their typical rainy day activities when all of a sudden they hear a voice shout out "OH YEAH!"

"Lynn he's back again." Lori said while rolling her eyes as Muscle Savage appears before him. She then turns to Lincoln who is in his underwear reading comics and shouts "Lincoln put your clothes back on!"

Muscle Savage turns to Lincoln and says "Muscle Savage doesn't fight sumo wrestlers. Oh yeah!" and then turns back to the girls.

"I don't see why I have to put my clothes back on!" Lincoln shouted. "I mean he's a guy and he thinks I'm a sumo wrestler and not really bother by it."

Lori just glared at him sending chills down his spine he then proceeded to put his clothes back on quickly. Muscle Savage then looks back at Lincoln giving a confused look and asks "Little girl where did the sumo wrestler go?" Lincoln just rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed look.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Leni asked.

"Leni don't." Lori said.

Muscle Savage pulled out his microphone and started shouting into it. "I AM MUSCLE SAVAGE THE NUMBER 1 WRESTLER IN THE GHOST ZONE! Or at least I was until a certain girly girl took it away from me making me the number 2 wrestler in the Ghost Zone." He said while pointing and glaring at Lynn.

"Boo!" Leni cried out.

"BUT NOW MUSCLE SAVAGE IS BACK TO RECLAIM HIS SPOT AS NUMBER 1! OH YEAH!"

"Yay!" Leni cried out.

"Leni stop encouraging him!" Lori shouted. "You do this every time he shows up!"

Just then Lana comes running down the stairs. "Well it looks like the mud is starting to form nicely so I'll be heading outside soon." She said noticing Muscle Savage and asked "Who's the ghost?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHO I AM LITTLE BOY!" Muscle Savage shouted but before he could say anymore he was interrupted.

"He's Muscle Savage the number 1 wrestler in the Ghost Zone or at least until a certain girly girl took it away from him making him the number 2 wrestler in the Ghost Zone." Leni said as she pointed to Lynn who was eating a meatball sub. "But now he's back to reclaim his spot as number 1! Oh yeah!"

"Thank you loyal fan." Muscle Savage said with a smile on his face.

"Oh great! Leni gets the name loyal fan while he calls me annoying bookworm! Why is that?!" Lori screamed.

"Well maybe if you get your nose out of your book instead of reading right now maybe you wouldn't be a bookworm! Oh yeah!" Muscle Savage said to Lori while she was looking at her phone.

"This is not a book this is a cell phone! Learn the difference!" Lori shouted. Just then Muscle Savage's brain stopped working trying to process the information he just got.

"Lori the guy's a moron." Lincoln said. "He thinks Luna is a boring politician who puts people to sleep. Luan a dummy and Mr. Coconuts a tiny person who controls Luan."

"Well he's not exactly wrong there." Luan said as Mr. Coconuts.

"Lynn a girly girl. He think I'm a little girl when I'm in my clothes and a sumo wrestler when I'm not in them. Lucy a were wolf. Lana got called little boy so that's probably her name. Lisa a leprechaun, which I sort of see if you put her in a green hat." Lisa just gave an annoyed look. "And he thinks Lily is a tiny business executive. The only he hasn't given a name to is Lola and I hate to see what it is because we all know it's gonna be bad and Lola is going to rip him apart." The Louds just shuddered thinking about it.

Just then Muscle Savage was starting to snap out of it and proceeded to shout "MUSCLE SAVAGE DOESN'T CARE WHAT YOUR NEW BOOK IS CALLED! OH YEAH!" He then looked at Lynn and screamed "ARE YOU READY TO GO DOWN GIRLY GIRL!?"

Lynn just rolled her eyes "Do I have to?" She whined out.

"Yes! I want him gone!" Lori screeched.

Lynn then put on her luchador mask and activate her device that lets her touch ghost. She then lunged at Muscle Savage and knocked him out within a few blows. Seeing that she has won she began doing a victory dance while saying "Who's number 1? I'm number 1! Who's number 1? Lynn Loud's number 1!"

"Well we better call Danny over to send this bozo back." Lori said.

"Well he's been busy helping Mr. Grouse all week that he hasn't been over." Lynn said.

"So how has he been getting back into the Ghost Zone?" Lincoln asked.

"Well..."

FLASHBACK

Lynn had just got done beating Muscle Savage in the backyard. "Now to send this loser back. I wonder where Danny is?" She asked.

"Danny's been busy helping Mr. Grouse around the house he doesn't have any time to come over right now." Lucy said as she stood behind Lynn scaring her in the process.

Lynn just thought for a moment and then said "Well if Danny can't come to us we might as well send him to Danny." She then picked Muscle Savage up and threw him into Mr. Grouse's yard.

"My yard my property!" Mr. Grouse screamed from his window.

"Muscle Savage is no one's property fat referee! Oh yeah!" Muscle Savage weakly said before passing out.

"I'm not a fat referee! Out of my yard!" Mr. Grouse screamed in anger.

"Don't worry Buddy I take care of it." Danny said as he walked up to Muscle Savage and opened a portal to the Ghost Zone tossing him in to it.

"Danny just who was that guy?" Mr. Grouse asked.

"Just a muscle brained idiot." Danny said as he walked back into Mr. Grouse's house.

END OF FLASHBACK

The Loud siblings just stared at Lynn as she got done with her story. "What? I wanted him gone and that's fastest way to do it." Lynn said defending herself against their shocked looks of disbelief.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Luan asked.

"Danny." The person on other side of the door said.

"Danny who?" Luan asked only to be answer with silence. "Danny who?" she asked again hoping he would answer but only got silence. Luan started twitching waiting for Danny to answer but he didn't. "DANNY WHO?!" She screamed as she opened the door to see Danny standing there with a smirk.

"Danny that if you don't open the door right now I'm not going to say anything until it drives you so crazy that you have to open the door to get an answer Fenton." Danny said as he walked into the house carrying a box with a blanket over it.

"Whoa I didn't think Danny could do a joke like that." Lincoln said as he was reading his comics in his underwear again.

"Lincoln what are you doing in your underwear again?!" Lori screamed.

"What? That guy's passed out and there's no reason for me not to be in my underwear since he's knocked out." Lincoln said this time defending his right to stay in his underwear.

"Well Danny's here now so put your clothes on now!" Lori shouted.

"Well Danny's a guy and I don't see it bothering him." Lincoln fired back.

"It's true. I don't mind." Danny said as he then notice a passed out Muscle Savage. "I see muscle boy came back. I'll take care of it." Danny then opened a portal and shoved him into it closing the portal afterwards. He then turned to face the Louds. "I'm sorry I haven't been over this week. Buddy need help cleaning the house and doing chores is sort my way of paying the rent." Danny then turned to Luan. "Speaking of which I think these belong to you." Danny then pulled the blanket off of box he had to reveal it was raccoons.

"My raccoons!" Luan shouted with a smile. "I was wondering where you guys got off to. Where were they?"

"I found them inside Buddy's trashcans." Danny said. "At first I though it was Lana."

"Yeah right like Mr. Grouse has any good trash." Lana said with a scoff.

"But instead I found them inside it. At first I thought they were regular raccoons until I recognized them as the raccoons you use for your pranks."

"Thanks Danny!" Luan said with a huge smile.

"Anyway did you guys have any luck convincing Lola to apologize to the Box Ghost?" Danny asked.

"No Danny Lola says she's not going to apologize." Lori said.

"Well it's only a matter of time before the Lunch Lady shows up again and it won't be pretty."Danny said as he started to look around and then asked "Where Lucy?"

"She's in the basement polishing her coffin collection." Luna said.

"I think I'll surprise her." Danny said as he turned ghost and then turned invisible and then phased into the basement.

THE LOUD HOUSE BASEMENT

Lucy was currently polishing and cleaning her coffins with her pet bat Fangs and her bust of Edwin watching her. "Oh Fangs it's been boring not having Danny here this week." Lucy said to her bat. She then turned to her bust of Edwin "No Edwin there's no need to be jealous. He's just a friend besides I'm not ready for a new boyfriend yet." Lucy said thinking about Rocky for a moment. "Sigh perhaps I should just stick with vampire boys instead of human boys." She then walked over to one of her coffins getting ready to clean it. "Sometimes I wish the vampire of my dreams would just open the coffin in front me."

Suddenly the coffin popped right open with Danny popping out of it. "Hey Lucy." Danny said scaring both Lucy and Fangs in the process.

Lucy recovering from the scare she just got gave a small smile seeing it was Danny. "Danny why did you scare me like that?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to surprise you by appearing right in front of you but then I saw the coffin and I just couldn't resist giving you a scare. I'm sorry it's the ghost part of me."

"Well I have to admit it was a good scare." Lucy said while Fangs flew on to her head and started squeaking. "Okay Fangs I'll ask him." She said as she turned to Danny. "Fangs would like to know if you would like to help clean my coffins with me?" She asked.

"Lucy I was gonna ask if I could clean them with you because I wanted to make up for not having time with you this week." Danny said.

"Well you were helping Mr. Grouse around the house it couldn't be helped."

"Yeah but-" Before Danny could finish what he was saying Fangs interrupted him by flying around and squeaking like crazy seeing how they were just going back and forth. "Okay Fangs your right." Danny said as he grabbed a cleaning cloth. "Let's get started cleaning these coffins."

After cleaning a couple coffins Danny and Lucy decided to take a small break until all of a sudden Danny's ghost breath went off. "Let me guess the Lunch Lady is here?" Lucy asked.

"No this one feels like her but it also feels like the Box Ghost." Danny said and then paused for a moment. "I know who it is and we better get to Lola fast!"

MEANWHILE WITH THE LOUD SIBLINGS

It had just been about a half hour since Danny went into the basement to surprise Lucy. Lana was currently looking out the window seeing if the mud was good enough for her to play in. "Well it looks like the mud is good enough for me to play in." She said as she getting ready to head outside. Just then there was a knock at the door. Seeing that she was near the door Lana answered it only to see a very angry Box Lunch.

"I'm looking for the one who beat up my dad!" She screamed.

"Uh Lola it's for you!" Lana shouted.

"Tell them I'm busy!" Lola screamed from her room.

Seeing something was going on Lori went to the door see Box Lunch floating by the entrance. Lori seeing how this ghost was here because of Lola screamed "LOLA GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Alright I'll be down in a few minutes!" Lola screamed back.

Lori then turn to Box Lunch. "Why don't you come inside to wait for her." She asked.

"Okay I will." Box Lunch said as she floated towards the living room.

Just then Lori just realized something. She walked up to Lincoln and said. "Lincoln put your clothes on!"

"Lori give one good reason I should put them on?" Lincoln asked intending to stick up for his right to read comics in his underwear only for Box Lunch to start screaming seeing that there was a boy in his underwear.

"How's that for a reason?" Lori retorted as Lincoln quickly got dressed.

Lana curious who this new ghost was asked "So who are you?"

"I am Box Lunch daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" She cried out.

"Cool!" Lana said. "Do you have any of your mom's food? I really like it!"

"I have some ghost meat." Box Lunch said as handed Lana a few slices of ghost meat.

"Thanks!" Lana said as she started devouring it.

Just then Lola walks into the living room. "Okay I'm down here what's so important?" She asked. She then noticed Box Lunch and the angry look she was giving her. "Who is this?" She asked.

"I'm Box Lunch and I'm here because of what you did to my dad!" Box Lunch cried out.

"Look if your here to get me to apologize you can forget it! He threw a box in my face if anyone should get an apology it should be me!" Lola screamed. "He could of scarred my beautiful face."

"All he did was hit you with an empty cardboard box." Lana said.

"Exactly! What it busted my beautiful nose or poked out one of my beautiful eyes!" Lola shouted.

"Lola your being overdramatic." Lincoln said.

"I AM NOT BEING OVERDRAMATIC!" Lola screamed looking like she was foaming at the mouth.

"Well unlike you my dad was really hurt. He had to be put into a body cast and the other ghosts won't stop laughing at him!" Box Lunch said. "Even now that he's out of the body cast I can still see the scars you gave him!"

"So what's your point?" Lola said with an uninterested look.

"My point is that I here to get revenge!" Box Lunch said as she pulled out some ghost meat. "This is for hurting my dad! Beware!" She then shot several slices of lunch meat towards Lola shooting them all over the place with one of them hitting Lola in the face.

"That's your plan to hit me with baloney?" Lola said as she remove the slice of ghost meat from her face.

"Are you going to finish that?" Lana asked.

Lola just threw the piece of ghost meat to Lana. She then turned to face Box Lunch. "Oh you got quite the nerve to pick a fight with me." She said as she pulled of her device that let's her touch ghost. She then charged towards Box Lunch screaming with anger. Box Lunch charged towards Lola as well. The Loud sibling just watch as a huge fight cloud circle the living room.

Just then Danny appeared with Lucy. "Box Lunch?" Danny asked only for them to nod. He then turned to Lana who was finishing the last of the ghost meat. "Lana if you could?"

"Yeah yeah I'm on it." She said as she went outside and came back holding a pile of mud and threw it into the fight cloud.

The fight cloud immediately dispersed revealing an angry Lola and a confused Box Lunch who was curious why Lola stopped the fight. "LANA!" Lola screamed as she started chasing Lana around the house.

Box Lunch who was confused by what was going on turned to Danny and the Loud siblings and asked. "Uh why is the beauty brat chasing that girl?"

"Lola hates getting dirty." Danny said. "Lana throws mud at Lola when ever she gets into a huge fight which stops the fight and causes her to chase after Lana. You see Lana was the one who stop the fight Lola had with your father before it got worse."

"She did that?" Box Lunch asked amazed at the young girl who was running from the monster who hurt her father. Box Lunch then gave a devilish smirk. "Well it looks like she could use my help." Box Lunch then floated towards Lola who had somehow manage to corner Lana. "Hey beauty brat!" She shouted getting Lola's attention.

"WHAT?!" Lola hollered back at her.

"Try getting this out of your dress." Box Lunch said as she went through Lola covering her in ectoplasm.

Lola horrified by what just happened and the fact she was dirty with a substance she never seen before screamed. "EEW! What is this stuff!"

"Yeah that's ectoplasm the stuff that ghost are made of." Danny said to Lola. "You might want to start washing that stuff off now otherwise it will never come off."

"NOOOO!" Lola said as she rushed to the bathroom to start cleaning the ectoplasm off her.

"You know that's not true." Box Lunch said to Danny.

"Yeah I know that but she doesn't." Danny said with a smirk.

"MUST GET CLEAN!" Lola screamed from the bathroom.

"Nice." Box Lunch said smirking back.

Danny then turn to face Box Lunch. "Box Lunch do your parents know you're here?" Danny asked.

"No but I left them a note telling them where I would be." She replied.

"Okay knowing them it's only a matter of time before they show up and it's going to get real ugly since Lola refuses to apologize." Danny said to the Loud siblings.

"How ugly?" Lori asked.

"Probably enough to destroy the house." Danny replied.

"Okay Danny I think I know how to get Lola to apologize." Lori said to him. She then turned to Box Lunch. "Box Lunch why don't you play with Lana since you seem to get along with her?"

"Okay." Box Lunch answered.

"Hey do you want to play in the mud out in the backyard?" Lana asked.

"Sure!"

As Box Lunch and Lana ran out to the backyard Danny and the other Loud siblings were getting ready for the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady to show up. A few minutes passed and there was still no sign of them. "Maybe they're not coming." Luna said.

All of a sudden they hear a voice cry out. "BEWARE!" The Box Ghost comes phasing through the wall. "I am the Box Ghost ruler of all things squared and cubed! Beware for I am also the father of Box Lunch!" The Box Ghost cried out.

Lori took one look at the Box Ghost and then turned to Danny. "Danny I don't see how this guy could destroy our house." Lori said.

"No he isn't the one to worry about." Danny said to her.

Just then the Lunch Lady phases through the wall. "Ghost kid! Where is my daughter?!" She cried out.

"She's the one we have to worry about." Danny said. He then walked up to the worried parents. "Okay I'll show you were she is but I need you to calm down first."

"You can not tell the Box Ghost to calm down!" The Box Ghost bellowed out.

The Lunch Lady was about to give out a same angry answer until she noticed the Loud siblings stand behind Danny worried about what was going to happen next. More specifically the youngest Loud who was holding onto her brother. "Boxy! Calm down!" The Lunch Lady shouted to her husband. "There are children here!" She then floated up to Lincoln who was holding Lily. "And who is this sweetie?" She asked.

"This is Lily." Lincoln answered.

"Poo poo." Lily said with a smile.

The Lunch Lady then turned towards Danny. "Okay ghost kid why don't you show us where our daughter is." She said to him.

Danny lead them to the backyard where Box Lunch and Lana were playing. "Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" Box Lunch said to her parents. "This is my new human friend Lana."

"It's nice to meet you dearie." The Lunch Lady said to her.

"Beware of her!" The Box Ghost cried out. "Box Lunch get away from her!"

"Box Ghost she's not the one who beated you up." Danny said to him. "That's her twin sister."

"Come inside so we can discuss about Lola apologizing for beating you up." Lori said to the Box Ghost.

"Hey can we still stay out here to play?" Box Lunch asked.

"Okay Lunchy." The Lunch Lady replied.

Once back inside everyone sat down so they can talk about Lola apologizing. "We tried asking Lola to apologize to you but she said no." Lori said to the Box Ghost. "So now we're going to make her apologize."

"Well what's to stop her from hurting me again?" The Box Ghost asked.

"I got a suggestion." Danny said. "How about the next time you decide to do a ghost attack you do it no where near her and if you are near her you don't hit her with a box?"

"You cannot tell the Box Ghost where and where not he can attack!" The Box Ghost bellowed out.

"Boxy!" The Lunch Lady screamed at her husband. She then looked at Danny "Very well ghost kid I'll make sure he doesn't attack anywhere near her." She then turned back to her husband. "Isn't that right Boxy?"

"Yes dear." The Box Ghost whimpered out.

Just then Lola enters the room. "Well it took a while but I'm finally back to being beautiful again." She said.

"Lola." Lori said getting her attention. "The Box Ghost is here for his apology and your going to apologize. Got it?"

"I am not apologizing!" Lola screamed. "If anyone should get an apology it should be me! After all he hit me in the face with a box!"

"It was an empty cardboard box." Danny said.

"Yeah and it could off bruise my face and ruin my pageant career!" Lola said causing Danny and the Loud siblings to roll their eyes. "I would be so hideous that I would have to where bandages over my face for the rest of my life!"

Lori just looked at Lola. "Lola apologize now otherwise I give Luan permission to prank you hard and I'll also allow Lisa to experiment on you starting with your make up!" Lori shouted.

After hearing this Lola's eyes just grew wide. She then turned to the Box Ghost and started crying out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Fine you're forgiven." The Box Ghost said.

"Now Boxy would like to apologize for hitting you with a box." The Lunch Lady said.

"What?! I will not apologize!" The Box Ghost said only to recieve an angry glare from his wife. "I'm sorry." He said.

"That takes care of that problem." Danny said.

Just then a voice came out of no where. "Oh yeah!" It was Muscle Savage.

"Oh great he's back again." Lori said rolling her eyes.

"Twice in one day. Are you trying go for a record of getting the most beatings in one day?" Danny asked.

"Ghost kid who is this?" The Lunch lady asked.

"I'll tell you who I am old bag lady! I'm Muscle Savage! Oh yeah!" Muscle Savage cried out.

"Hey you cannot call my wife an old bag lady!" The Box Ghost said angrily.

"You cannot tell Muscle Savage what to do circle boy!"

The Box Ghost gave an angry look and cried out "I am the Box Ghost ruler of all things squared and cubed! I don't rule over things that are circle and cylinder! That would be dumb."

"Uh could you take your screaming outside." Lola asked while applying her make up.

"Don't tell Muscle Savage what to do hideous piglet!" Muscle Savage shouted.

Everyone's eyes just grew wide and their mouths dropped wide open after hearing Muscle Savage call Lola that. "What did you call me?" Lola asked angrily.

"You hear me hideous piglet." Muscle Savage said. "Muscle Savage now knows why you should never put make up on a pig. It just makes your pig nose stick out. Oh yeah!"

"I AM NOT A HIDEOUS PIGLET!" Lola screamed out as she lunged towards Muscle Savage and started beating him up.

Muscle Savage's screams started echoing the whole house making everyone feel sorry for him because of his stupidity. "I better go get Lana." Danny said as he started wincing at the beating Lola was giving him.

"Actually Danny there's another way to handle a Lola problem." Lori said as she reached into her pocket to pull out something sparkly. She then blew it towards Lola.

"Glitter!" Lola screamed with happiness as she started chasing it.

Danny then opened a portal and kicked Muscle Savage into it. He then turned to the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. "Now do you think he should get an apology?" He asked.

"No." The Box Ghost and Lunch Lady said at the same time.

"I didn't think so." Danny said with a smirk.

THE END


	11. Chapter 11 No Signal

It was a bright and sunny morning in Royal Woods. Danny had just gotten up for the day and decided to head over to the Loud House to see Lucy. When he got to the door Lynn answered it.

"Hey Danny." She said.

"Hey Lynn is Lucy here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah she's here but she isn't in a good mood."

"What's wrong?" Danny asked with concern.

"It's something you want to see for yourself." Lynn replied.

Danny made his way to Lucy and Lynn room where he could see the door was shut. "Lucy." Danny said as he knocked on her door. "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Okay but please don't laugh." Lucy said on the other side of the door.

Danny went into her room and was surprised by what he saw. Lucy's clothes were bright pink. Her black dress was now pink as well as the black stripes on her clothes. Danny just looked at Lucy and gave a small comforting smile. "You know pink does nothing for you and I prefer black over pink any day." Danny said as he then asked "Let me guess Luan?"

"Yeah. The minute I put on my dress it started turning pink." Lucy said.

Danny took a close look at her dress. "She didn't do this on her own." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I mean is the chemicals Luan put in your dress started working the moment you put on your dress and Luan couldn't have come up with something like this on her own. This was created by a genius and there's only one genius I know who could make this." Danny said.

"Lisa." Lucy answered with the sound of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah." Danny said as he headed to the door. "I'll go ask her why she helped Luan." He then stopped and turned to Lucy. "By the way you don't happen to have some more dress do you?"

"Actually I do. Great Grandma Harriet told me that I should get some back up dresses just in case and hide them." Lucy said. "I'm glad I listened to her."

"Good. I like you in black anyway." Danny said with a smile as he walked out to the hall.

Lisa was currently in her room working with her chemicals when all of a sudden she hears a voice coming behind her. "Hello Lisa." The voice said scaring her and causing her to toss her chemicals in the air. Expecting an explosion to happen Lisa was surprised to see the chemicals floating in the air. She turned around to it was Danny who was currently holding the chemicals with his telekinesis and was slowly setting them down.

"Hello Danny." Lisa said as she was slowly recovering from the scare she just received. "What is the reason for this visit."

"I'll cut to the chase Lisa." Danny said. "I know that you helped Luan with her prank in turning Lucy's dress pink and I would like to know why."

Lisa's eyes just grew wide. "I didn't have a choice in the matter." Lisa said nervously. "Luan found out about the camera I installed in Mr. Grouse's bathroom and was gonna prank me saying that I was trying to study you but I told her it was for my other study."

"Ah yes your poop study. Lucy told about that." Danny said briefly interrupting Lisa's explanation.

"Anyway she told me that if I help her with a prank she was going to pull she would look the other way."

"I see. I was wondering who put that camera in." Danny said as he then whispered to himself. "For a second I thought he found me."

"You knew I put that camera in?!" Lisa asked shocked that Danny knew about her camera.

"Yeah." Danny said casually. "It's not my first run in with spy cameras." He then turned to the vent in the room. "Lucy how do you feel about getting even with Luan?"

"Danny Lucy's not in the room." Lisa said.

Suddenly Lucy comes out of the vent scaring Lisa in the process. "But Danny no one's ever been able to prank Luan." Lucy said.

"But I have a feeling I can succeed." Danny said as he went ghost and then whispered his plan in Lucy's ear.

LOUD HOUSE LIVING ROOM

It's been about an hour since Danny showed up. All the Loud siblings except Lucy were there doing their own thing. Luan however was walking around looking for something. "Has anyone seen Mr. Coconuts?" She asked.

Suddenly a voice cried out. "Luan."

Luan looked to see it was coming behind her and was shocked as well as everyone else in the room. "Mr. Coconuts?" It was her dummy Mr. Coconuts. He was alive and slowly walking into the room. "You're alive!" She yelled with joy. "I knew that if I kept wishing hard enough the man of my dreams would come alive for me!"

"Yes Luan your wishing made it possible for me to come alive." Mr. Coconuts said as he slowing walked up to her. "However I have I have a wish of my own."

"Yeah and what's that?" She asked.

"That you become the dummy and I'll be the one in control."

"Huh?" Luan asked confused by what he meant.

"For years I've always been controlled by you and I'm sick of it." Mr. Coconuts said as he slowly approached Luan. "Now that I'm alive it's my turn to be in control!"

"Didn't see this coming." Luan said as she huddled to corner of the room and the rest of her siblings were watching not knowing what to do.

Mr. Coconuts finally made it in front of Luan. "I just got one last thing to tell you Luan." He said.

"What's that?" She asked scared about what's to come next.

"You just got pranked by a ghost!" Mr. Coconuts said only it was Danny's voice coming from the dummy. Suddenly Mr. Coconuts body fell to the floor as Danny came popping out of the dummy's body.

Everyone in the room started laughing. "That's not funny!" Luan said.

Danny then turned to the fireplace. "Did you get all of that Lucy?" He asked.

"Yeah I got it." Lucy said as she popped out of the fireplace scaring everyone while also holding a camera.

"You recorded that?" Luan asked.

"Yeah I thought it would be great if we caught it on camera." Danny said.

"That was a funny prank Danny." Lori said as she got off the couch. "Now excuse because it's time for me to video chat with my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear."

All the other Loud sibling congratulating Danny for doing the impossible: Pranking Luan. "Oh come on! It wasn't even funny!" Luan said she was watching the prank footage and started laughing. "Okay maybe it's a little funny."

"Hey I got an idea let's put it online." Lincoln said.

"That's a great idea bro!" Luna said as the rest of the siblings agreed.

"You don't have a problem with do you Luan?" Danny asked.

"Not at all. Now that I've seen the footage I have to appreciate good comedy when I see it." Luan said.

"Okay let's get ready to put it online." Lincoln said as he got near the computer. "That's funny I can't get online."

Suddenly there was a huge scream coming from upstairs. "BOBBY!"

"My phone's not getting any signals." Luna said.

"Uh guys you're gonna want to come see this." Lana said while looking out the window.

Everyone looked out the window to see a bunch of machines and electronics float down the street. "Technus." Danny said.

"Did you say Technus?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah Lisa." Danny said.

"Excuse I got to go get something. I'll be back." Lisa said as she went upstairs.

"I better go stop him." Danny said as he was about to head out only to be stopped by a loud screeching voice.

"DANNY!"

Danny turned around to see it was Lori. "Yeah Lori?" He asked

"Lisa told me a ghost was responsible for interrupting my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear time! Is that true?!"

"Yeah and I'm about to go stop him." Danny replied.

"Oh no, not without me." Lori said however Danny had already taken off.

Technus was currently busy making a battle suit armor when he heard someone call his name. "Technus!"

Technus turned to see who it was. "Ah ghost child it's been along time." He said as he got a good look at Danny. "Did you get a downgrade?" Technus asked confused by why Danny is now an 8 year old kid.

"No it's call being young. Something you lost along time ago." Danny replied with a smirk.

"You haven't changed one bit unlike me!" Technus cried out. "For nine years I been in the Ghost Zone waiting for technology to be at it's peak and now that it has come so far today I will now take over the world! By using the internet I will use my power to take control of every huge power source there is! Nothing will stop me!"

Danny was about to strike until he heard a familiar screeching voice. "YOU!" Danny turned to see it was Lori. "How dare you interrupt my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear time!" She screamed at Technus.

"Ghost child who is this?" Technus asked.

"This is Lori she's a friend and she's very upset you took control of the internet seeing how she was taking to her boyfriend at the time." Danny replied.

"Well who cares!" Technus said in a mocking voice.

"I CARE!" Lori screamed as she pulled out one of the devices Danny made and attached it to her clothes. She then lunged towards Technus screaming "I'm gonna turn you into a ghost pretzel!"

"Ooh that has got to hurt." Danny said as he watched Lori rip apart Technus' battle suit armor. Just then the rest of the Louds arrive. "Hey everyone." Danny said to them as Lori ripped Technus out of his armor and proceeded to pound him with her fists.

"I see Lori defeated Technus." Lisa said she pulled a remote like device with a screen out of her pocket. "Now it's my turn to have some fun." Lisa said as she approached Lori who had just turned Technus into a ghost pretzel. "I'll take it from here Lori." She said as she turn the device on zapping Technus and sucking him into it.

"What the? Where am I?" Technus asked from the screen inside the device.

"You happen to be in a device I made specifically for you and Skulker. As you can see it nullifies your powers making them useless and thanks to the information Danny gave me about you two I know how to make it very painful for you." Lisa said as she pressed a button shocking Technus inside.

"Danny I can't believe you gave Lisa information on how to hurt him." Lincoln said.

"I had to Lincoln. Lisa said that if I didn't tell her everything I know about Skulker and any other electronic or mechanical ghost that she was going to help lancer pick out my next high school assignment. And I learned that you do not want to cross the Loud girls." Danny said to him.

"Danny is definitely a keeper." Luna said to Lucy causing her to blush and let out a small smile.

After listening to Technus scream for a couple minutes Danny approached Lisa. "Okay Lisa I think it's time for you to let him out so I can send him back." Danny said to her.

"Not so fast Danny. I want to do something that will put fear into him." Lori said as she then turned to Lisa. "Lisa do you think it will be possible to" Lori said as she whispered the rest into Lisa's ears.

"Yes it's quite possible." Lisa said.

Lori then turned to Lincoln. "Lincoln do you still have that video game you used to teach Leni how to drive?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln said unsure where this was heading.

"When we get home set it up." Lori said while giving a sinister smile.

BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE

Lincoln had just set up his video game just like Lori told him to do. "Okay it's ready." He said.

Lori then turned to Lisa. "Okay Lisa do it." She said. Lisa then pressed a button on her device putting Technus inside the video game and then press another button to turn him into a car. Lori then went up to Leni. "Leni I want you to play Lincoln's driving game the way you want to but be sure to cause lots of damage."

"I don't know Lori." Leni said.

"If you do this I'll take you to the mall." Lori said to her only to notice she was gone.

Within a second Leni came back wearing her driving outfit. "Okay I'm ready." Leni said as she started the game. Technus' screaming could be heard throughout the living room.

Danny and Lincoln just watched at the damage Technus was taking. "I hope this guy learns to never upset Lori again." Lincoln said. "There's just one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" Danny replied.

"When Technus was gathering all the machines and electronics in the neighborhood why didn't our stuff get taken?" Lincoln asked.

"I can answer that Lincoln." Lisa said as she walked towards Danny and Lincoln. "When Danny first told me about Technus and what he could do I went started working on something that would make our stuff immune to him. I also took the liberty of doing it to Mr. Grouse's house."

'So that's how the camera got installed.' Danny thought to himself.

"Thank you for doing that Lisa." Lincoln said.

"Okay Lori I think Technus learned his lesson. Time to let him out." Danny said as he approached Lori and Leni.

"Okay fine." Lori said as she got up. "Let's go to the mall Leni. Bobby's there at his mall cop job anyway."

"Yay!" Leni said as she followed Lori.

"Okay get him out of there." Danny said to Lisa as she proceeded to extract Technus from Lincoln's video game and on to the floor of the living room.

"Please send me back ghost child." Technus whimpered out.

"Okay Technus but next time you try to attack leave the internet alone." Danny said to him as he opened a portal.

"I'll just stick with the basic attacks." Technus said as he crawled into the portal with Danny closing it afterwards.

THE END


	12. Chapter 12 It's Okay To let Go

The Ghost Zone the home of ghosts and ghostly creatures. Each ghost have their own story and obsessions with powers matching them. One of them heading home after spending a day at ghost school. She has long green hair, white skin, and red eyes. She is wearing a red dress with black heels and she is also wearing a green pendant. She is Brooke 13 the daughter of Kitty and Johnny 13. 'I wonder if Dad will finally let me hang out with other kids besides Box Lunch and Youngblood.' She thought to herself she made it to the entrance to her home. "Mom I'm home!" She shouted as she came through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen with your Aunt Ember." Kitty said.

Brooke immediately ran into the kitchen and shouted "Aunt Ember!" as she hugged her.

"Hey there little Brookie." Ember said to her as she hugged her back. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. I keep asking Dad if I can play with the other kids but he keeps saying no." Brooke replied.

"Johnny still being overprotective?" Ember asked Kitty.

"Yeah and it's starting to get annoying." Kitty replied.

"I find it funny that Johnny is getting a taste of his own medicine." Ember said with a smirk.

"I do too. Thinking back to all time he looked at other girls making me upset in the process and now he's worried about boys doing it to Brooke and breaking her heart." Kitty said.

"That's karma for you." Ember said.

"By the way I heard a certain rumor that you're giving up trying to take over the world and focusing on your music without brainwashing anyone."

"Yeah it's true Kitty." Ember replied.

"May I ask what brought this on?"

"Someone reminded me why I wanted to be a rockstar in the first place."

"And how did you meet this person?"

"She's a friend of the Dipstick."

"Danny?! He's alive?!"

"Yeah he's still alive. I don't know where he has been for the last nine years but he's back and he's a kid now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he is eight years old now. I don't know how it happened but he's a kid again. It's something you have to see to believe."

"Well back to this friend could you tell me more?"

"I was actually going to meet up with her to see if her sister could design some outfits for my upcoming concert do you want to come with me?" Ember asked. "She could probably design something for you."

"Yeah but what about Danny?"

"As long as you don't causing any trouble the Dipstick won't bother you."

"Can I come with you?" Brooke asked after quietly watching the conversation between her mother and Ember.

"Brooke I would love for you to come with us but your father would be upset." Kitty replied.

"Okay then I guess I'll go hang out with Box Lunch." Brooke said as she floated out of the house.

"Kitty you got to tell Johnny to stop being overprotecting Brooke." Ember said.

"I know. I talk to him when we get back." Kitty said as Ember teleported themselves to the Loud house.

MEANWHILE WITH BROOKE

"I really wish Dad would let me have fun and make new friends." Brooke said as she floated through the Ghost Zone. She then stopped moving seeing Box Lunch floating in a different direction from where her home was. Curious Brooke proceeded to follow her only to see that she wasn't there. "Where did Box Lunch go?" She asked herself. Suddenly a portal opened and sucked Brooke into it.

ROYAL WOODS

It was a bright and sunny day in Royal Woods. Clyde was currently walking through town making his way to the Loud house when he heard a noise coming from an alley. "Is someone there?" He asked.

"Ugh where am I?" A girl replied as she came stumbling out of the alley.

"Are you okay?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken up." The girl said to him and proceeded to look around. "Where am I?"

"This is Royal Woods." Clyde said to her as he carefully looked at the girl. "You're a ghost aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." The girl said. "I don't know how I'm going to get home."

"I have a friend who's a ghost and he could send you back I was just on my way to see another friend of mine and chances are he is probably there too." Clyde said to her.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"By the way I'm Clyde."

"I'm Brooke."

As they started walking together they passed Chandler who was walking with friends who immediately pushed Clyde to the ground. "Watch where you're going Claude." Chandler said to him.

"My name is Clyde and you bumped into me." Clyde said as he was getting up.

"Yeah who cares." Chandler said. He then noticed Brooke and approached her. "Hey there. I'm Chandler. How about you ditch this loser and hang out with me?"

"No." Brooke said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Did you say no to me?" Chandler asked her upset that she actually said no to him.

"Yeah I said no to you. Now leave me alone or else." Brooke said as she was trying to control her anger.

"Or else what?" Chandler asked in a mocking tone.

"Or else you deal with my shadow!" Brooke said as her shadow came to life and let out a ferocious roar scaring off Chandler and his friends. As her shadow went back to normal Brooke walked over to Clyde. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Thank you for scaring Chandler."

"Don't mention it. He was a jerk."

"Yeah well we're almost to my friend Lincoln's house so let's keep going."

"Okay."

THE LOUD HOUSE

Danny is currently playing video games with Lincoln while Lucy is sitting next to him writing her poetry. "Thanks for agreeing to play with me Danny." Lincoln said.

"Don't mention it Lincoln." Danny said as the doorbell began to ring.

"That must be Clyde." Lincoln said as he went to open the door to see Clyde with Brooke.

"Hey Lincoln is Danny here?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah he's here." Lincoln replied curious who the girl was.

Clyde then walked into the house with Brooke and approached Danny. "Hey Danny." He said. "I was wondering if you could help my friend she's a ghost who accidentally came here and wants to get home."

"Yeah I can." Danny said as he transformed and was about to open a portal until he got a good look at Brooke. "You look like someone I know." He said to her. "Do you know Kitty or Johnny 13?"

"Yeah they're my parents." She said.

Lucy hearing this stopped writing her poetry and approached Danny. "You didn't tell me Kitty and Johnny had a daughter." She whispered to him.

"Well when I was in the future Dan put Johnny in a wheelchair and since Dan never happened it allowed Brooke to be born." Danny whispered back to her. He then looked at Brooke and asked "Do your parents know you're here?"

"No." Brooke answered. "I wanted to go with Aunt Ember and my mom to see Aunt Ember's friend and her sister who designs outfits but they wouldn't let me because my Dad would get upset."

"Why would he get upset?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know. Dad always watches me and won't let me play with any other kids besides my friend Box Lunch and that annoying Youngblood." Brooke said. "Anyway I was on my way to see my friend Box Lunch when I saw her going a different direction from where her home was and decided to follow her. Next thing I know I'm here."

"I'm curious Brooke why is your Dad watching you?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know but I heard Aunt Ember saying something about karma." Brooke replied.

Danny after hearing Brooke give her explanation whispered to Lucy "I think I know why he's so protective of his daughter."

"Why?" Lucy whispered back.

"Well Johnny always had a little bit of a wandering eye and that really made Kitty mad and now that he has a daughter he's afraid of a boy doing the same thing he did but also breaking her heart." Danny replied.

Just then Lana came running into the house with Box Lunch laughing and both paused when they saw Brooke. "Brooke what are you doing here?" Box Lunch asked.

"I was going to hang out with you today but I saw you going a different direction from your house so I decided to follow you next thing I know I'm here." Brooke replied.

"Yeah I came to hang out with my friend Lana." Box Lunch said to her. "I met her when I came to get revenge on the person who beated up my dad."

"Yeah my twin sister Lana did that. She has anger issues." Lana replied.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" Lola screamed from her room.

"Yeah I heard from my dad what you did to Youngblood's ship since he's been repairing it. That idiot really knows how to shoot his mouth off. He's just lucky I wasn't there otherwise he would faced the wrath of my shadow." Brooke said as her shadow came to life.

"You have a living shadow? That's awesome!" Lana shouted as she then proceeded to ask. "Hey Box Lunch and me were about to go to my room to play you want to come with us?"

"Sure!" Brooke said as she ran up the stairs with them.

Lucy seeing that Danny was about to fly out of the house asked "Danny where are you going?"

"I have a feeling Johnny is about to show up and when he does it's not going to be pretty so I'm going outside to wait for him to show up." Danny replied.

"Danny be careful." Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk to him I'm not going to fight him." Danny said as he floated out of the house.

OUTSIDE

Danny was floating above the Loud house waiting for Johnny to show up when all of a sudden his ghost breath went off. He was then shot at with a ghost blast that he manage to dodge. "Hello Johnny." Danny said as he saw Johnny flying on his motorcycle.

"You!" Johnny said as he got a good look at Danny. "I should of know you were the one who took my daughter and you aged yourself just to be her age and date her! This is payback for what I tried with your sister isn't it?"

"Johnny while I hate what you tried to do to Jazz it's not my in my nature to do something like that to your daughter." Danny said. "I'm not going to fight you Johnny. I just want to talk."

"Well too bad kid because I intend to kick your butt for taking my daughter and you not fighting back just makes it easier to do." Johnny said while firing blast from his motorcycle hitting Danny and causing him to land in front of Charles' dog house.

Danny getting up briefly looked into the doghouse to see Charles, Cujo, and a bunch of neighborhood dogs playing poker. "Huh dogs playing poker that's something you don't see everyday." Danny said to himself as he then notice the hand of cards Cujo had and whispered into his ear. Cujo then dealt his hand winning the game and the pile of bones that were the prize.

"I've got you now kid." Johnny said as he parked his motorcycle and proceeded over to Danny who was look inside the dog house. "What are you looking at?" He asked as he looked inside. "Are those dogs playing poker?" He asked.

"Yeah." Danny replied as he pulled his head out. "You keep playing with your friends Cujo I'll try to make sure the noise doesn't disrupt your game." He said as he proceeded to face Johnny. "Johnny I just want to talk okay?"

"You can talk after I'm done beating you!" Johnny said as he was about to hit Danny only to hear a voice shout out "JOHNNY!". Johnny turned around to see a very angry Kitty.

EARLIER WITH EMBER AND KITTY

LOUD HOUSE

Luna was playing her guitar when all of a sudden Ember appeared in her room with Kitty. "Ember!" Luna shouted. "What are you doing here and who's your friend?" She asked.

"Hey Luna." Ember said with a smile. "This is my friend Kitty and to why we're here well remember when you said you had a sister who could design costumes?"

"Oh sure! I'll take you to Leni!" Luna said as she lead Ember and Kitty to Lori and Leni's room.

After Luna introduced Ember and Kitty to Lori and Leni they started talking while Leni started coming up with designs. "So you're saying that your husband won't let your daughter have fun or hang out with boys?" Luna asked Kitty.

"Yeah." Kitty answered.

"He sounds like how Dad was when Lori said she was going out with Bobby. Isn't that right Lori?" Luna said.

"Yeah don't remind me." Lori said. "Luckily Mom was able to handle Dad by telling him it's my life and I need to be able to face whatever may happen."

"That's what you need to tell Johnny Kitty." Ember said.

"Yeah I know." Kitty said as she began to switch the topic. "By the way Ember have you thought about getting back out dating again?"

Ember just sighed and said "Kitty right now I want to focus on my music before I start dating again. Besides after Skulker I need a long break. I still don't know why I went out with that can't hunt anything moron."

Just then the sound of footsteps could be heard as Lisa came running into Lori and Leni's room. "Excuse me did I hear one of you went out with Skulker?" Lisa asked while looking at Kitty and Ember.

"Yeah that was me." Ember said as she then asked "How did you hear our conversation?"

"The walls are ridiculously thin." Lisa answered.

They then heard Lola cry out "I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!".

"See." Lisa said as she turned to look at Ember. "Now I would like to ask you a couple of question about him."

"Why do you want to know about Skulker?" Ember asked.

"That moron attacked the school I go to causing a teacher to quit and since he looks like a robot the school thinks I built him and I got in trouble! So now I want to now everything about him so I get my revenge on him! Vengeance shall be mine!" Lisa shouted.

Ember just gave a small smirk and replied "Okay sure. What do you want to know?"

Kitty pulled Ember aside and asked "Ember your not seriously going to tell her Skulker's weaknesses are you?"

"Of course I am! Skulker was a terrible boyfriend and if anyone could make him suffer I think it's her." Ember said.

After getting the information she wanted Lisa was about to head back to her room until Lola came barging in. "LORI! TELL LANA TO GO PLAY OUTSIDE WITH HER ANNOYING FRIEND BOX LUNCH AND THAT NEW GHOST FRIEND SHE MADE BROOKE! THERE MAKING A MESS IN MY ROOM!" Lola screamed.

"Did you say Box Lunch and Brooke are here?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah and they're making a mess in my room!" Lola answered.

"Take me to them." Kitty said to her.

Lola just scoffed and said "You can't tell me what to do!"

Before a full blown fight could break out Lori just got up and said "I'll take you to them."

When they got to Lana and Lola's room Kitty floated up to Brooke and asked "Brooke what are you doing here?"

Brooke surprised to see her mother asked "Mom what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to meet your Aunt Ember's friends now your turn." Kitty said.

"Well I was going to go to Box Lunch's house but I saw her going a different direction from her house so I followed her and next thing I know I'm here." Brooke replied.

Kitty then turned to Box Lunch "Box Lunch do your parents know you're here?" She asked.

"Yeah and they're fine with it. Well my mom is mostly fine with it." Box Lunch said.

"Brooke we better go home. Who knows what your dad is thinking." Kitty said.

"He's outside fighting with Danny." Lucy said as she popped out of the vent scaring everyone in the room.

Kitty recovering from the scare she just got took a moment to digest what she just heard and screamed "HE'S WHAT!" Kitty then floated outside to see Johnny fighting with Danny even though Danny saying he just wants to talk and shouted "JOHNNY!"

"Kitty what are you doing here?" Johnny asked surprised to see his wife here.

"I came with Ember to meet her friends and possibly get some new clothes now your turn." Kitty said.

"Well when I got home I noticed Brooke wasn't there so I went to the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady's realm to get her only to find out she wasn't there. I didn't know where she was so I had my shadow locate her shadow and found she was here. Then I see that little punk and figured out he took her and made himself a kid again so he could go out with our daughter and break her heart as revenge for what I tried to do with his sister." Johnny said while pointing to Danny.

"Johnny that's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Kitty screamed. "Danny wouldn't do something like get that! If he did he would of done something extreme like beating you into a mess and he would done it sooner instead of waiting until now! As for why Brooke is here she followed Box Lunch here and right now they're inside playing."

"Oh then I might as well grab her and head home." Johnny said calming down the second he heard Brooke was okay.

"No you won't!" Kitty screamed. "Johnny it's time for you to let go and let Brooke grow up. This has gone on far enough! You're going to wait out here until Ember and me are done then we'll head home! Got it?!"

"Yes Kitty." Johnny said.

"Danny are you okay?" Lucy asked as he transformed back into his human form.

"Yeah I'm fine Lucy." Danny said as he looked back at Johnny. "Lucy can you please go back inside? I need to talk to Johnny."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I'll be fine." Danny replied as he walked over to Johnny.

Johnny noticed Danny walking over to him and asked "Here to gloat kid?"

"No I just want to talk." Danny said. "I actually know how you feel."

"And how's that?" Johnny asked as he saw Danny pull out something from his pocket and showed him it was a picture of a girl.

"This is Dani. She's sort of my daughter." Danny said.

"You have a daughter?!"

"She's actually a clone Vlad made of me but I consider her my daughter." Danny replied.

"What's your point?" Johnny asked.

"The point is there isn't a moment that goes by that I don't think about her. Wondering how she is or what she's doing. But I know she's fine. I may not have seen her for nine years but I know she's okay." Danny said. "Look Johnny I know how you feel. You're scared that she could get hurt or worse but she needs to experience the bad all you can do is let her know you'll be there for her when she needs you. When she gets hurt, when someone breaks her heart, or when she has a bad day let her know you be there for her. That she has a dad she can count on."

Johnny just gave a small smile and said. "Thanks kid. I needed to hear that."

Just then Kitty came out and asked. "Johnny isn't causing you any trouble is he Danny?"

"No Kitty I just had a talk with him that's all." Danny replied as he went inside.

"Hey Kitty." Johnny said getting his wife's attention. "I'm going to start letting Brooke grow up. After having a talk with Danny I think it's time for me to let go and let her start living her life."

"I'm surprised Danny actually got through to you." Kitty said. "Why don't come in with me?"

"Okay." Johnny said as he followed her. "But just to let you know I not ready for her to date anyone yet and besides there is no guy good enough for her."

"Of course Johnny." Kitty said with a smile.

THE END


	13. Chapter 13 Magician's Wrath

It was a beautiful day in Royal Woods and Danny was heading over to the Loud House. He knocked on the door to have Lincoln open it. "Hey Lincoln" Danny said.

"Oh hey Danny. If you're looking for Lucy she's in the attic." Lincoln replied.

"Thanks." Danny said to him as he made his way to the attic. When he got to the attic entrance he started calling her name.

Lucy was in her dark place in the attic with her bust of Edwin and her pet bat Fangs working on her poetry when she heard Danny's voice coming from the attic entrance. "Hey Danny I'm over here." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy what are you up to?" Danny asked as he made his way to her.

"I'm just working on my poetry." She replied as Danny sat down next to her.

Danny then noticed an picture of old picture of someone who looked a lot like Lucy. "Lucy who is this?" Danny asked as he picked up the picture.

"That's my Great Grandma Harriet." She replied.

"So this is your Great Grandma Harriet. You look a lot like her." Danny said as he placed the picture back.

"Hey Danny I have a question."

"What is it Lucy?" Danny asked.

"How come I can see and talk to my great grandma and other ghosts while you can't see them?" She asked.

Danny just thought for a moment and replied "Well you see Lucy, not everyone who dies goes to the Ghost Zone. They go to a place called the spirit world and for some reason ghosts from the Ghost Zone cannot see them. From what I heard only a handful of people can see these ghosts and you happen to be one of them. I don't know anything else."

Lucy sat there for a moment digesting everything Danny said to her and said. "Thank you for telling me what you could Danny."

"Your welcome Lucy." Danny said as he then noticed a trunk and asked "Hey what's that?"

"Oh that belonged to my Great Grandma Harriet. It has some of her belongings in there even her spellbook."

"Spellbook?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it's sort of a funny story." Lucy then went on to explain what happened with her siblings when she used the book and how everything that happen to them was just a coincidence.

After hearing her story Danny said "I don't think everything that happened was just a coincidence Lucy."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I mean is that each spell you casted ended up affecting your siblings making you think it worked but it didn't. However the thing that bugs me the most was the final spell you casted you said you stumbled upon it by mistake but I don't think it was a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that book has a mind of it's own and knew what was going to happen."

"If the book knew what was going to happen then why have me cast these spells when nothing magical would happen?" Lucy asked.

"Because you wanted your siblings to see what you go through each day not being noticed and what it's like being overlooked. However in the end you wanted to do the right thing for them in the end even if you couldn't talk again and that is what brought your siblings and you closer. And I think that was the book's goal to begin with." Danny said to her.

After hearing Danny's explanation Lucy asked "How do you know this Danny?"

"Lucy I've been around enough powerful ghost artifacts to know there's more to it than a simple appearance." Danny said to her as he proceed to ask "Lucy could I take a look at the book?"

"Okay." Lucy said as she got up and walked to the trunk. "If what you said was true then I like to know if it is."

Danny walked up to the trunk as Lucy opened it. "Yeah there's some kind of energy coming from it." Danny said as he looked inside the trunk to see the book but then looked to a corner of the trunk. "That's funny." He said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"There's something else in here that's giving off a different energy signature." Danny said as he placed his hand inside the trunk and started searching the corner. Danny then found a hidden compartment and inside it was a small book. "It looks like a journal." Danny said the moment he pulled it out. "I think this belonged to your great grandmother." Danny said as he handed it to Lucy.

"Thank you Danny. I always wanted to know more about Great Grandma Harriet and thanks to you I can." Lucy said with a small smile and then asked. "But what about the spellbook?"

"I'm gonna take a look at it now." Danny said as he picked up the spellbook.

All of a sudden Danny's ghost breath went off and a voice could be heard "I found you." A ghost then came through the floor. He had blue skin, green eyes, and black hair. He was wearing a magician's suit complete with a top hat and cape.

"Danny do you know this guy?" Lucy asked.

"I never seen this guy before." Danny said as he proceeded to go ghost putting down the spellbook in the process. "I don't know who he is but one thing I do know he shouldn't be underestimated."

The magician then looked at Lucy and said "Hello Harriet it's been a while."

"I'm not her I'm her great granddaughter." Lucy replied.

The magician gave an angry look and hissed "Don't play games with me Harriet! As you can see I have more magic now then when I was alive."

"But I'm not playing games!"

"Perhaps I should show you exactly how powerful I am by making an example out of your little friend!" The magician shouted as he pulled out wand and pointed it at Danny while shouting "She-hah-kazeek!" Just then a small explosion occurred only affecting the magician. "No that was the self explosion spell." The magician said while coughing up smoke.

"Danny are you sure he shouldn't be underestimated?" Lucy whispered.

"Lucy I'm picking up two different vibes from him. One being a minor to normal threat while the other is a major threat." Danny whispered back. Danny then walked toward the magician and said "This isn't Harriet it's her great granddaughter."

The magician just scoffed and said "Yeah right and I suppose it's not the 1940s anymore."

"It's not. The year is 2017." Danny replied.

The magician looked at Danny and Lucy. "You're telling me the truth aren't you?" He asked as they nodded. The magician then started chuckling and said "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Abracatastrophe. As for the reason I'm here that's simple revenge."

"Revenge?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, you see Harriet is one of the reasons I'm dead and I'm not happy about that." Abracatastrophe said as he noticed the spellbook. "I originally came here to enact my revenge on Harriet but since she's gone I'll just take her spellbook instead. I think that's a fair compensation."

"Lucy go through your great grandmother's journal and see if you can find something on this guy. I have a feeling there's something in there about him." Danny whispered to her as she just nodded. Danny then quickly grabbed the spellbook and shouted to Abracatastrophe "You want this Abracabob then come and get it!"

As Danny phased through the wall into the backyard Abracatastrophe gave an annoyed look and yelled out "That's not my name!" He then quickly phased through the wall after him.

THE LOUD HOUSE BACKYARD

Danny was just standing in the yard as Abracatastrophe floated towards him. "You know kid you remind me of someone I can't remember who I just know I hate that person. Now quit with the games and hand me the book!" Abracatastrophe yelled.

"Not going to happen Abracapocus." Danny replied with a smirk while holding onto the book.

"Suit yourself." Abracatastrophe said as he pulled out his wand and yelled out "Freezgiss!" causing a blue beam to come out of the wand and hit Danny encasing him in a giant block of ice. "I have to say it was cute trying to keep the book away from me but pointless in the end." Abracatastrophe said as he slowly approached the frozen block of ice only to stop when he realized he had an audience watching him. It was all of the Loud siblings except Lucy. "Oh hello." Abracatastrophe casually said. "I didn't think my act would get an audience enjoying the show?"

"What did you do to Danny?" Lincoln asked.

"So that's his name." Abracatastrophe said as he turned to face Lincoln. "Well you see young man your friend Danny got in my way of claiming a book that belong to an old acquaintance named Harriet and now that he's out of the way I'll be taking it."

Lincoln and his sisters eyes grew wide the minute Abracatastrophe mention their great grandmother's name. Lori then stepped forward and shouted "If Danny doesn't want you to have Great Grandma Harriet's book then you're not going to get it!"

Abracatastrophe just started chuckling and said "It's funny first Harriet gets in then way of my plans and now her family is trying to do the same thing." Abracatastrophe then stopped laughing and with an angry look screamed out "IF YOU THINK YOU GET IN THE WAY OF THE GREAT ABRACATASTROPHE YOU'RE WRONG!" He was then about to pull out his wand only to as he noticed the frozen block of ice starting to crack. "What the?" He said as then ice broken into piece and a ecto-blast comes out hitting him send him across the yard. It was Danny.

"That was a cute little trick too bad you didn't know I have an ice core. Also you should know that you shouldn't underestimate me." Danny said as he cleared out the ice. He then turned to Lincoln and his sisters and said "You guys stand back I got this."

"Don't be to sure about that kid!" Abracatastrophe said as got back up and pulled out a handkerchief rope and tossed it at Danny causing it to wrap around him. "Don't even bother trying to break it kid. The harder you struggle the tighter it gets." He said as he started walking over to Danny.

"If I can't break then I might as well go through it." Danny said.

Abracatastrophe started laughing hard and said "Kid you're hilarious. You of all people should know ghosts can't phase through other ghosts powers."

"You'll be surprised by what I can do." Danny said with a smirk as he phased through the handkerchief rope.

Abracatastrophe's eyes grew wide the second he saw Danny phase through his rope. "How did you do that?" He asked.

Danny shook his finger and said "Uh uh, you of all people should know a magician never reveals his secrets that would take the magic out of it."

Abracatastrophe started getting angry and screamed out "I DEMAND YOU TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT!"

"Aw are you throwing an abracatantrum?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Abracatastrophe just let out an angry scowl and yelled out "Let's see how you do against my next trick!" He then put his hand into one of his pockets to pull something out only to realize it wasn't there. "Where are my playing cards?!" He shouted.

"Is there a problem Abracadork?" Danny asked as he stood there waiting for Abracatastrophe to act.

Abracatastrophe getting fed up with Danny making fun of his name shouted "That's not my NAME!"

"Okay Abracatash." Danny replied with smirk causing Abracatastrophe to scream out in anger. Danny then said "Okay I'll call you by your name if you say suffering abracatash."

"I AM NOT SAYING SUFFERING ABRACATASH!" Abracatastrophe screamed out only to realize he said it causing Danny and the Loud sibling to laugh at him. Abracatastrophe just scowled and took of his hat and put his hand inside while saying "Okay that does it! Let's see how you do against my ghost rabbit Mr. Cottontail!" Only to realize there was nothing inside it confused Abracatastrophe yelled out "WHERE'S MR. COTTONTAIL?!"

Danny paused for a moment and asked "Wait a minute. Both your playing cards and rabbit are missing?" Danny's question just caused Abracatastrophe to nod. "I think I know where there are." Danny said as he walked over to Charles' doghouse. Inside were Cujo, Charles, Luan's rabbit Gary, and the ghost rabbit Mr. Cottontail playing poker.

"What are you looking at?" Abracatastrophe asked while sticking his inside the doghouse only to see his rabbit with his playing cards playing poker. "Mr. Cottontail quit it with your game and grab my cards and come out to help me!" He screeched with anger only to have Cujo growl at him and let out a ferocious bark causing him to fall backwards on his butt.

"Yeah, don't make Cujo angry you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Danny said as he then proceeded to ask "Lucy did you find out who this guy is?"

"Nice try kid but you're not going to distract me any longer." Abracatastrophe said.

"Yeah Danny I found out who he is." Lucy said scaring Abracatastrophe in the process.

"She's is just like Harriet!" Abracatastrophe cried out.

"His name is Marion Marsh. He was an amateur stage magician who tried to obtain forbidden magic. My great grandmother tried to stop him. In the end he accidentally blew himself up with the self explosion spell." Lucy explained.

"Marion? That's you're name?" Danny laughed out.

"Yeah you can see why I prefer to be called Abracatastrophe." Abracatastrophe said with an annoyed look.

Just then Lynn could be heard cackling hard and said "I didn't know Marion was a boy's name!"

"It's not. My parents really wanted a girl." Abracatastrophe said in an annoyed and angry voice as he went over to Lynn and started bickering with her.

As that was happening Danny went over to Lisa and asked "Lisa do you happen to have a notepad and a pencil?"

"Danny do you think just because I'm a genius I carry a notepad and pencil where ever I go?" Lisa replied with her usual unamused looked. Just as Danny was about to apologize she said "Luckily you're right." She then handed Danny a notepad and pencil.

Danny then wrote something down and tore it out. He then walked over to Abracatastrophe and said "I found this in the spellbook and it's addressed to you."

Abracatastrophe took the piece of paper from Danny and began to read it out loud "She-hah-kazeek." He said realizing a second later what it was and uttered out "Dang it." A small explosion broke out only affecting him after the smoke began to clear Abracatastrophe gave Danny a furious look and said "Now I know who you remind me of. You remind me of that fool Henry! He was the one that switched out one of my spells for the self explosion spell! NO MORE GAMES!" He then pulled out a blue jewel causing Danny's eyes to grow wide.

"That's an artifact from the Ghost Zone! Where did you get it?" Danny shouted out.

Abracatastrophe just gave a smug look and replied "I'm glad you realize that this is a powerful item. It's called the Amulet of Merlin it amplifies one's magic by a hundred. As for where I got it found it in some ruins." Abracatastrophe then pointed the amulet towards Danny and muttered out "Blastis." sending Danny flying across the yard and knocking the book out of his hand. As Danny got back up he realized the book was out of his hands and was about to run toward it unfortunately Abracatastrophe saw what he was about to do and said "I don't think so." He then pointed the amulet towards him again and said "Flambris." causing a huge fireball to head toward Danny and hit him engulfing him in flames.

"DANNY!" The Loud siblings screamed out horrified about what happened as Abracatastrophe let out a huge cackle.

Lucy upset about this ran over to the book and grabbed it. "You're not getting this book! I rather toss it into the flames then give it to you!" She screamed out.

Before Abracatastrophe could say something everyone began to notice the fire was starting to shrink down revealing that it was Danny. He was absorbing the fire into a small ball of fire in his hand. As soon all of the flames were gone he just closed his hand putting out the small fireball. "I though I told you not to underestimate me." Danny said getting ready to pound the afterlife out of Abracatastrophe.

Abracatastrophe seeing this said "It looks like I could use some assistants for this act." He then pointed the amulet towards the Loud siblings and yelled out "Puppis!" Suddenly the Loud siblings were lined up in front of him like a shield. "How do you like my puppets? They make a great living shield don't you think?" Abracatastrophe asked Danny but then noticed Lucy wasn't affected and that she still had the spellbook. "Figures the one who looks like Harriet isn't affected." He muttered as he saw Danny trying to get to him. "Now I wouldn't do anything rash if I were you. You wouldn't want to hurt your friends now do you?" He asked while letting out a cackle.

"So this is how it is for Mr. Coconuts." Luan said

"Not cool Marion." Lynn said.

With an annoyed look Abracatastrophe said "Here's a question for you. Why are you hitting yourself?" As he forced Lynn to hit herself.

"Ow!" She cried out.

Danny just stood there as he saw his friends being used as human shields. 'I what do I do? I could use that technique but I might also hurt them or he might pull something else out that could hurt them. I feel so helpless just like when I did with Dan. As long as he has that amulet I can't do anything!' He thought to himself wondering what do.

Lucy just watched as Danny stood there. 'There has to be something I could do.' She thought to herself. She then remembered what Danny said about the book and started going through it hoping to find something. "Come on there has to be a spell that could help Danny." She said. Just then a gust of wind occurred blowing the pages and stopped instantly on a certain page. Lucy then looked at the spell and started reading out loud. "Ancient spirits hear my call. Bring down your judgment on those who upset the balance between good and evil, light and dark, and order and chaos. Give me your strength to protect the balance!"

Just then clouds started darkening the sky and a huge roar of thunder could be heard. All of a sudden a single bolt of lightning came down and struck the amulet Abracatastrophe was holding shocking him in the process. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Abracatastrophe yelled out as he was being shocked. Realizing that the lightning was only shocking the amulet he threw it to the ground.

The second the amulet hit the ground the Loud siblings were released from the spell. Seeing this Danny flew right towards Abracatastrophe and stopped right in front of him. "You know you did the one thing no one has done in a long time. You made me angry!" Danny said while his eyes glowed red. Danny then made a duplicate that flew across the yard while Danny punched Abracatastrophe hard in the left side of his face that he had his back facing Danny while Danny said "This is for ruining my day!" Danny then fired a small ecto-blast that sent Abracatastrophe flying into the duplicate Danny who then punched Abracatastrophe in the gut while saying "This is for using my friends as a human shield!" The duplicate Danny then started charging up a ecto-blast and then said "And this for trying to hurt Lucy!" as he released a huge ecto-blast that sent him flying into a portal the original Danny opened. After Abracatastrophe was sent back to the Ghost Zone he immediately closed the portal and had his duplicate dissolve. As he landed onto the ground he felt his anger wash over him for almost getting his friends hurt. As his eyes continued glowing red he felt someone hugging him from behind. This hug helped him calm down and have his eye revert back to green. He then looked behind him to see it was Lucy.

"Danny we're okay." She said to him.

Danny looked to see the rest of the Loud sibling agree with her. "But I put you danger." He said.

"Danny we're Louds. We can handle danger." Lori said as the rest of the family agreed with her.

As Danny was reassure they were okay he remembered the amulet. Seeing where it was he went over to it and picked it up. "I need to take this to the Ghost Zone." He said.

Just then a voice could be heard. "That won't be necessary Daniel." It was Clockwork.

"Clockwork I was just on my way to see you." Danny said as he handed him the amulet.

"Ah the Amulet of Merlin. He entrusted this to the Ghost Zone before he died. It was lost during Pariah Dark's reign." Clockwork said as he put the amulet in his pocket. "Don't worry this will be kept in a safe place."

"Danny who is this?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry everyone. This is Clockwork the ghost of time. It's his job to keep time moving and make sure it doesn't end. He can also see all possible timelines." Danny said.

"OH PLEASE!" Lisa cried out as she gave an annoyed look. "I put up with the idea that ghosts are real after seeing it for myself and I tolerating the fact that magic is real after what just happened but I refuse to believe that there is multiple timelines!" She yelled out.

"That's funny I though you would of believed in them seeing how you sent your brother into two different timelines." Clockwork said with a smirk causing Lisa's eyes to go wide.

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked. "I didn't go to two different timelines but there was that dream where I went to a dimension where I had brothers instead of sisters and then I went to a dimension where I was a girl with ten brothers thanks to a watch Lisa invented." Lincoln said as he then began to think. "And come to think of it I don't remember borrowing Lori's watch."

"Yeah I remember that night you freaked out when you saw my watch like it was evil." Lori said as she began to think. "And now that I think about it I remember it being next to my cell phone before I went to bed since I charge my phone when I'm sleeping and if I was Lisa I would of switched out the watches because I knew Lincoln would of destroyed the watch that sent him to a different dimension." Lori then looked at Lisa. "Lisa that wasn't a dream was it?" She asked as Lisa began to sweat and her eyes began to shift back and forth. "That means you owe Lincoln the money I made him pay for my new watch! Also since Lincoln destroyed the wrong watch he gets to destroy the real one!" She said as she then asked "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lisa's eyes just grew as wide as they could and she said "Oh would you look at the time I'm late for that speech I'm suppose to give at the university. See you later!" Lisa said as she ran away.

"Lisa get back here!" Lori yelled as Lincoln and her chased after her.

"Lucy I need to talk to Clockwork for a moment okay?" Danny said.

"Okay Danny." She said as she handed him the spellbook and asked "Could you also give him this? I don't want that magician to come back for it."

"Okay." Danny said as he went over to Clockwork with the book in his hand.

Lucy then pulled out her great grandmother's journal "At least I have Great Grandma Harriet's journal." Lucy said to herself as she open it . Just then a gust of wind blew the pages to a blank page and words started appearing on it. "If you are reading this then that means you are descended from my blood and have my gift. It also means you are the new owner of my spellbook. Now my book is unique the fact that you are reading this means it chose you it also means only you can use it. Now other forces may try to get their hands on the book but you don't have to worry they can't use it only you can. However if you're that worried about them trying to get their hands on it just put it in my trunk no matter how much they try they can't break into or open it since it will only open for you. The only thing I ask is that you don't focus on only the book. There's more to life that the book I found that out when I tried to stop an insane idiot from trying to obtain magic that could shatter the world. In fact if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met my husband Henry but that's a different story. All I ask is that you try to see the world around you. Who knows maybe you might someone as wonderful as my Henry." Lucy then closed the journal as she felt something on her face. It was a tear. She then looked at Danny and walked over to him.

MEANWHILE WITH DANNY

"I see you've keeping busy." Clockwork said as Danny walked towards him.

"Well this family certainly is entertaining." Danny said.

"Indeed. I've seen everything they've done and they certainly are entertaining. I even heard the one called Lola has a nickname."

"What's that?"

"The Wicked One."

Danny just chuckled and said "Yeah Lola does have a wicked personality. It's too bad they have to learn the hard way that you do not cross the Loud girls."

"Indeed." Clockwork said with a smirk.

"Anyway there's something I need to talk to you about but first." Danny said as he tried to give Clockwork the book. "Lucy thinks it's best that you hold onto this."

"Daniel I cannot take that."

"Why not?"

"One it doesn't belong to me and it has owner and two it's safer here than in the Ghost Zone that is for certain."

"Okay if you say so." Danny replied knowing since Clockwork was the ghost of time he knew of things ahead of times and trying to get more out of him would be like trying to get Lori to give up her cell phone impossible. Danny then put the book aside on the ground and said "Okay now the thing I want to talk to you about is-"

Only get interrupted by Clockwork "Daniel I do not see you becoming Dan or anything like him anytime soon."

"Yeah but the anger I felt it scares me."

"Daniel you had every right to get angry. You're friends were in danger. Even I would of gotten angry." Clockwork said while placing his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"But what if-" Danny said only to get interrupted again by Clockwork.

"Daniel I know you will never become anything like Dan but you need to realize this. You also need to realize you're not alone anymore." Clockwork said as he pointed to Lucy who was walking toward them.

Danny turned to face her and said "Oh hey Lucy. About the book Clockwork isn't going to take it. He said something about not being the owner and it being safe here than in the Ghost Zone."

Lucy just picked up the book and said "It's okay Danny I found a message in my great grandmother's journal that told about the book."

"What did it say?" Danny asked.

"It told me that I was the owner and only I could use it. It also send that it's safe inside the trunk since no one break into it or open it aside from me." Lucy said as she then asked "Are you done talking with Clockwork because I would like to talk to him."

"Yeah I'm done but you should know trying to get answers out of him like trying to Lana to stop playing the mud impossible. I gonna head back inside." He said as he walked into the house.

Lucy looked at Clockwork and asked "Danny was worried about becoming like Dan wasn't he?"

"So Daniel told you about Dan. Yes he is concerned about that and I just told him I don't see him becoming anything like Dan anytime soon."

"Good because you should know as long as I'm with him I'll make sure he never becomes like Dan." Lucy said as she walked into her home.

Clockwork just let out a small smile and said "That is certain." as he proceeded to disappear.

THE END


	14. Chapter 14 The Convention

It was night time in Royal Woods. Lincoln was currently in his room looking at his computer. After seeing an interesting thing online he went to his door and open it. "Lucy could you come in here?" he asked.

A voice came from behind him. "What do you want?" It said scaring him instantly.

Lincoln quickly turned around to see it was Lucy. "There's something I want to ask you." Lincoln said as he slowly regained his composure.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There's a comic convention tomorrow and I was wondering if you and Danny would want to come with me?" He asked.

"I don't think so Lincoln. I'm not into comics and I don't think Danny would want to go." She replied.

Lincoln just walked to his computer "Well the reason why I'm asking is I saw an article online that I thought it might interest Danny." Lincoln said as he clicked on the article.

Lucy just said "Gasp!" out loud as she took a good look at the article. "Is that Danny's daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln replied as he went on to say. "She is going to be at the convention tomorrow at I thought I would show you this so you could surprise him."

Lucy just hugged her brother and said "Thank you for showing me this." She then proceeded to let him go and asked "But I'm curious why you're not let the others know about this."

"Lucy do you remember when Ronnie Anne was bullying me and how you and the others went overboard?" He asked only for her to nod. "If they knew about this they would go overboard on the plan to surprised Danny." Lincoln said to her only for her to nod in agreement.

Just then Lincoln's door busted open with the other nine Loud sisters standing there. "Lincoln we overheard you're plans to help Lucy surprise Danny by reuniting him with his daughter and we're here to help." Lori said.

"But you'll make things go badly." Lincoln said as Lucy stood next to him nodding in agreement.

"You mean give Danny a surprise reunion he'll never forget then you're right. Now you two stay here while we come up with a plan" Lori said as she walked off to her room with the other Loud sisters following her.

"You know tomorrow is going to be crazy right?" Lincoln asked Lucy.

Lucy just nodded and said "Sigh."

THE NEXT DAY

Danny had just woken up for the day and was heading next door to hang out with Lucy for the day. The moment he knocked on the door Lori instantly opened it. "Hey Lori is Lucy up?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny, Lucy is up and she's waiting for you inside." Lori said with a grin. As Danny walked inside Lori closed the door quickly and screamed "GRAB THE ROPE AND BLINDFOLD!"

A bunch of noise could be heard from the house as Lisa screamed "DON'T FORGET TO PUT THE BURLAP SACK OVER HIS HEAD!"

A few minutes later the Loud sisters minus Lucy placed a tied up Danny who was wearing a blindfold underneath the burlap sack on his head into Vanzilla with Lucy and Lincoln sitting next to him. "Sorry about this Danny." Lucy said in her gloomy tone.

Danny just sighed and said "You know if you wanted to surprise me you could of just put a blindfold on me and take me where you wanted to surprise me at."

"Well that was the plan but Lori and the others hijacked it." Lincoln said.

"Well could you at least untie me and take of the burlap sack after all I'm not going anywhere and I still have the blindfold on." Danny said.

Lori who was driving heard what Danny said and sighed. She then replied "Okay Danny's right we could of just blindfolded him so untie him and take that burlap sack off his head."

However before anything could be done Lisa spoke up "Leave the burlap sack on his head. Studies have shown it adds a dramatic effect to surprises." The Loud siblings agreed with Lisa's statement and just untied Danny but left the burlap sack on his head.

ROYAL WOODS CONVENTION CENTER

Dani Fenton, creator and artist of the comic Spectre and the clone/ daughter of Danny Fenton, was busy signing autographs. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a hoodie and red shorts. She had her hair up in a ponytail with her red beanie on tope her head. "So who should I make this out to." Dani said as she was getting ready to write.

"How about to my best friend ever." A female voice said.

Dani looked up to see Valerie. She was wearing a red business dress with matching heels and a red purse. "Valerie what are you doing here?" Dani asked with a smile while she got up to hug her.

"I'm here on business and I happen to notice the convention and that you were here so I stopped by to say hi." She said.

"Axion Labs has you busy huh?" Dani chuckled out.

"Yeah." Valerie said as she started to change the subject. "Anyway any luck with finding Danny?"

Dani just sighed. "No I haven't found him yet. Clockwork didn't give me much to work with he just said I'll see him in nine years." She replied.

"I'm just glad he's alive. I mean I was upset when I found out from Vlad that Danny was Phantom. He was my friend yet I couldn't see who he really was and then you came to town and told me he was alive." Valerie said.

"Yeah I thought you should know after Clockwork told me what happened and what Danny decided to do." Dani replied.

"I'm glad you did." Valerie said as she noticed a group of girls and one boy walking towards them. "Looks like you have more autographs to sign."

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from behind them. "Excuse me are you Dani Fenton?" It said. Valerie and Dani screamed in fright as they turned around to see an eight year old girl in a black dress.

"Is she a-" Valerie whispered as she stuck her hand into her purse only to get interrupted by Dani.

"No. She's a goth." Dani said reassuring Valerie that she wasn't a threat. Dani then turn to the girl and asked. "Yeah I'm Dani Fenton so who should I make this out to?"

"I'm not here for an autograph." The girl said.

"If you're not here for an autograph then what are you here for?" Dani asked as the girl walked towards the group of girls and the one boy.

"I'm here to surprise someone." The girl replied.

Just then the group of girls pushed out someone who had a burlap sack on his head. Dani and Valerie just gave a confused look as a tall blonde removed the sack to show a boy with black hair wearing a blindfold. They just look just looked at the kid. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" Valerie whispered.

"No idea." Dani answered.

Just then the boy began to speak "Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Yeah you can." A boy with white hair said.

Dani and Valerie just watched as the boy removed his blind fold and were shocked. Dani got up from her chair and walked towards the boy who was trying to figure out where he was. "Danny?" She said.

Danny looked to see who was calling his name and just froze when he saw who it was. "Dani?" He said as he ran towards her and hugged her.

"It is you!" She shouted as she began to cry while hugging him back.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She replied as released him from the hug to take a good look at him. "Why are you a kid?" She asked.

"Clockwork." Danny replied.

Dani just sighed. "Should of known Clockwork was going to pull something like this." She said as she shouted "And here I was looking for a twenty three year old man!"

"Technically I'm still fourteen. Clockwork put me in a room where each day that passes in that room a year passes by on the outside." Danny explained.

"Hey Danny it's good to see you." Valerie said as she walked towards him.

However Danny began to panic seeing Valerie as he knew that he had a lot to explain plus the fact that she hates ghosts. "Valerie I can explain." Danny said.

"Relax Danny, I know the truth and I'm not going to hurt you." She said.

"Huh?" He replied.

"It's okay you can trust Valerie." Dani said as she looked at the group of people who brought Danny. "Uh Danny could you tell me who your friends are?" she asked.

"Oh Dani these are the Louds." He said as he began to introduce them as well as telling her why he's eight now and what his mission was.

As they were talking both Danny and Dani's ghost breath went off. "Looks like we got company." Dani said.

"I'll take care of it." Danny said as went underneath the booth to go ghost.

"Be careful Danny." Lucy said as she saw him fly off.

"I wonder which ghost showed up?" Dani asked.

Suddenly a voice could be heard shouting throughout the whole center. "WHERE ARE YOU WHELP!?"

Valerie just rolled her eyes and scoffed "Skulker."

The minute Valerie said his name Lisa's eyes grew wide as she gave a sinister grin. "Did you say Skulker?" She asked.

"Yeah." Valerie replied.

Lisa then pulled out a remote like device with a screen on it. "Oh how I waited for this day to come!" She said while letting out an evil laugh. She then ran out to find him while screaming "VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE!"

"Should we go after her?" Dani asked clearly frightened by what she just saw.

"No, she'll be okay. It's Skulker that you need to worry about." Lincoln said.

"What do you mean?" Valerie asked.

"Well you see Skulker showed up at our school and caused a teacher to quit. And because he looks like a robot the school thinks Lisa built it so she got in trouble for it and now she wants revenge on him for dragging her name through the mud." Lincoln explained.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Valerie chuckled.

Just then Dani's ghost breath went off. "Uh guys I think another ghost showed up." She said.

Laughter could be heard throughout the center as the ghost appeared from above. He had pale white skin, green eyes, and brown hair. He was wearing a pair of black shades,a brown shirt and black pants but the thing that stuck out the most was a belt he was wearing that contained pencils. "I am Graphix the Ghost Zone's greatest artist! And I am here to show the world just who the greatest artist is!" He cried out as he pulled out a pencil and started drawing a monster that instantly came alive.

"Looks like it's my turn to go ghost." Dani said as she ran to a secluded corner to transform into her ghost form.

When she came out she was stopped by Valerie. "Don't think I'm gonna let you have all the fun." She said as she tapped a button on the watch she was wearing that caused a red suit to encase her body. She then reached into her purse and pulled out a blaster. "The Red Huntress is ready to fight!" She shouted.

Dani and Valerie then rushed towards Graphix while Dani screamed "Hey Picasso! Take your two bit creations somewhere else!" as she blasted the monster he created.

Graphix just scowled and hissed out "Everyone's a critic! Let's see what you think when I bring the art these hacks created to life!" Graphix then started tossing his pencils at the cardboard cutouts of the super heroes, villains, and monsters that were set out. The moment the pencils hit the cutouts they started coming alive.

"This guy is going to be a problem." Valerie said as she started blasting the cutouts.

MEANWHILE WITH DANNY

Danny flew to the back alley behind the center. "Okay Skulker come out." He said.

Skulker came out from the ground. "As always Whelp you make the hunt entertaining. I'm going to enjoy adding your pelt to my wall." He said.

"Gross but I'm curious. Does it get messy turning something into a pelt?"

"Why yes it is. Most people don't seem to realize that even though the hunt is easy it's the pelt making that's hard. You have to pick the right tanning solution, make sure you don't damage the important parts of the pelt and-"Skulker said until he sudden realized something and shouted "Wait a minute your trying to distract me!"

"Well that's old age for you Skulker. You really let your skills and yourself go." Danny replied with a smirk.

Just then the door to the back alley flew open as Lisa walked out. "Danny I heard that Skulker was hear so I decide to come out to deal with him however when I was on way I heard some commotion which makes me believe that another ghost is here. In other words let me deal with Skulker while you deal with the other ghost." She said.

Danny just sighed. "Okay Lisa, he's all yours." He said.

"What? You're going to run away and let a little girl fight your battle. I thought you were better than that Whelp!" Skulker shouted.

"Just for the record Skulker that little girl scares me more than you do plus she has a huge grudge against you. Have fun." After saying that Danny went back inside.

Skulker just took one look at Lisa and laughed. "Ha! What's so scary about you huh? What's this grudge you have against me? Did I accidentally give you a nightmare?"

Lisa just rolled her eyes and said "Ember was right. You are an arrogant moron."

"Ember? What did that woman say-" Skulker said only to get cut off.

"And for the record you chauvinist pig the grudge that I have against you is simple. You dragged my name through mud." Lisa said to him while he just gave a confused look. "Do you remember when you attacked Danny at the school and a teacher called you a robot which you blasted him with net for?!" Skulker just nodded in fear as Lisa continued. "He quit after that incident and since I'm a genius I got blamed for it because they thought I created you! I GOT IN TROUBLE FOR SOMETHING YOU DID AND NOW THAT ENTITLES ME TO REVENGE!" Lisa then pulled out her remote like device with a screen on it and screamed out "VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE!"

Lisa then pressed a button that caused Skulker's suit to drop to the ground. "What the?" He said confused with what's going on.

"You're probably wondering what's happening. You see with this device I can control you suit. I can even turn it against you." Lisa said with a sinister grin as she pressed a button causing Skulker's suit to electrocute him. She then pressed another button that caused the suit to remove the head revealing Skulker's true form. She then said "You know I truly find Danny fascinating but I'm not allowed to study him however no one told me that I couldn't study you." She then let out a sinister laugh as Skulker began to scream.

BACK AT THE CONVENTION CENTER

Dani and Valerie had their hands full dealing with Graphix as the Louds just stood back and watched. "How do we get to him?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. He just makes another drawing for each one we take out." Valerie replied.

Just then Danny arrived. "Looks like you could use my help." He said.

"Do you have a plan?" Dani asked.

"Yeah I'll create an opening for you two when you see it take art boy out." He replied as they nodded in response. Danny then dropped both of his hands towards the floor then slowly began to raise them up. Suddenly white ghostly hands came out from the ground grabbing each drawing and holding them down to the ground. "THERE'S YOUR OPENING TAKE IT!" He screamed out as he made a duplicate. Dani and Valerie then blasted Graphix causing him to slam against a wall. As Graphix recomposed himself he tried to rush Dani and Valerie only to get punched in the face by the duplicate Danny knocking him out. The moment this happened the drawing that were created by him disappeared as the cutouts returned to their cardboard forms. Danny then approached his duplicate and said "Go collect Skulker." He then created a portal and tossed Graphix inside while using his telekinesis to collect his pencils to tossed inside the portal as well.

"What was that move you use?" Dani asked as Danny closed the portal.

"That move was the Hands of the Dead. It allows me to create ghost like hands that can hold enemies down." Danny replied.

"What exactly did you learn in that room?" Valerie asked.

"A lot." Danny replied.

Suddenly Skulker came running. "WHELP TELL THAT MONSTER TO STOP!" He screamed in his tiny blob form as Lisa was chasing him.

"GET BACK HERE IT WON'T HURT... MUCH!" Lisa screamed as she chased him with a needle only to be grabbed by her sweater by Lori.

"Lisa you had your revenge so now it's time to let him go." Lori said.

"FINE BUT IF HE SO MUCH AS SULLY MY GOOD NAME AGAIN I WON'T STOP UNTIL I HAVE HIM BEGGING FOR MERCY!" Lisa screamed.

Danny just looked down at Skulker and said with a smirk "I told you she was scary."

Skulker just gave scowl. "GET ME BACK TO MY ARMOR SO I CAN HUNT YOU WHELP!" He screamed.

"Don't worry Skulker you get your armor back so fast that I won't have to hit you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Just then Skulker's armor dropped right on top him squashing him in the process. Danny looked at his duplicate and thanked him. The duplicate then disappeared as Danny created a portal and said. "Okay Skulker time for you to go back and hopefully you learned a very important lesson. You do not cross the Loud girls."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Lisa screamed as Danny kicked him into the portal and then closed it.

Dani and Valerie just stood there slowly digesting what they just saw until they started hearing the sound of applause. They looked up to see a crowd of people clapping and applauding. "I think that the audience thinks this is a publicity stunt." Lincoln said.

"Oh great more autographs to sign." Dani said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll distract the crowd while you two change back normal." Danny said as he flew off getting the crowds attention.

As that was happening Dani turn back to normal while Valerie retracted her suit back into her watch. Dani then turned to the Louds and said "It's about to get crowded and Valerie and me still want to catch up with Danny and know what he has been up to. Is there somewhere we can meet?"

"Mom and Dad are going out tonight so you can come to our house." Lori said.

"Okay this should be over by six so we'll come over." Dani replied.

"Here's our address." Lori said as she handed them a paper with their address on it.

"Let's go collect Danny." Lucy said from behind everyone scaring them all.

As the Louds walked off Valerie turned to Dani and said. "I think that girl Lucy has a crush on Danny."

"Oh yeah big time." Dani said as she gave a sad look. "Unfortunately for her I don't think Danny is over Sam yet after all the nine years for us was only nine days for him."

"Yeah I noticed that. Do you think there is anything we could do?" Valerie asked.

"Clockwork told me when I found him just be there for him when he needs it. So that's what we'll do." Dani replied.

"Then we'll do that." Valerie said.

CONVENTION CENTER PARKING LOT

The Louds were currently in the parking lot looking for Danny. "Do you see him Lana?" Lola asked.

"No I don't see him Lola!" Lana replied

"Let's just go to Vanzilla, Danny might be there." Luna replied.

As they got to Vanzilla they noticed he wasn't there. "He isn't here." Lori said.

Just then a voice could be heard "Is the coast clear?" it asked.

"Yeah the coast is clear Danny." Lucy said with a small smile.

Danny then rose from the ground and turned back to his normal form. "Sorry about you guys having to search the parking lot for me."

"It's fine Danny." Lori replied.

"I really wanted to spend some more time with them." Danny said with a frown.

"Actually Dani and Valerie agreed to come to our house after the convention is done." Lori said causing Danny to smile.

"You know I'm really glad you guys surprised me I could of done without the burlap sack but now that I think about it there's someone I would like to surprise." Danny said with a smile.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE LOUD HOUSE

Dani and Valerie were talking to Danny and the Louds when barking could be heard. "Lana tell Charles to be quiet!" Lola shouted.

"It's not Charles barking." Lana said as she was petting Charles.

Just then Cujo jumped into the room. Valerie's eyes just grew wide. "Is that the ghost dog that caused my father to get demoted?" She asked.

"Valerie I know you don't like Cujo but he won't cause any trouble." Danny said as he stood in front of the ghost dog trying to protect him.

"Relax Danny I'm not mad at him anymore if anything I'm grateful for what he did." Valerie said.

"Huh?" Danny asked with a confused look.

"Danny if it wasn't for him I would still be that shallow rich girl that expected everything to be handed to her. It took me a while to realize it but I'm glad he did it. I worked hard to get where I am today and I'm a better person for it." She replied.

"It's sort of funny. First you hate ghosts so much you take a job for Vlad hunting them and now you're okay being friends with them." Danny said.

"Well two ghost superheroes showed me that not all ghosts were evil." Valerie chuckled.

"But you know I'm curious what happened to Vlad?" Danny asked

Valerie just sighed "It's sort of a long story."

FLASHBACK

Valerie had just been called to the mayor's office. It had been two days since the gas explosion that happened at Fenton Works claiming the lives of Sam, Tucker, and the Fentons. Valerie had no idea why she was called down or what Vlad was up to as she discovered that he was Plasmius. The second she knocked on his door she heard his voice. "Come in Miss Grey."

As Valerie entered the room she saw all his stuff packed up as he was writing something. "What do you want Masters?" She asked while keeping her guard up.

Vlad just looked up at her and gave her a sad look. "I thought you should know I'm resigning." He said.

Valerie just looked at him not sure what's going on. "What's your game Masters or should I call you Plasmius? Yeah I know who you really are!" She cried out.

"So you found out the truth. I can assure you Miss Grey there are no games." Vlad said.

"I don't believe you! Whatever you're up I'll stop you! I'll even team up with Phantom to bring you down!" She yelled out.

Vlad just got up from his seat and gave her an angry look. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet! Daniel Fenton is Phantom!" He yelled out.

"What?" Valerie said with a confused look on her face.

"Why do you think I can to this town in the first place? I came here to make Daniel's life so miserable that he would have no choice but to become my adopted son! And no matter how many obstacles I threw at him he kept getting back up! It's funny when I think about it the son of my former friend who stole the girl I love happens to be one of the greatest adversaries I ever faced! I gained respect for him but now he's gone!"

"Maybe he's in the Ghost Zone."

"That's the first place I checked! I looked everywhere I could there but I couldn't find him!" Vlad yelled out as he then started to compose himself. "Which brings me to the reason why I called you here since I no longer have a reason to stay let alone no interest in being mayor any longer I want to inform you that I'm having Vladco turned back into Axion Labs. Don't worry I left specific instructions to let your father keep his job at R&D. But I also want to give you this." Vlad told her as he pulled out a flash drive. "This flash drive contains information on the G.I.W. or in other words the Guys In White. On it contains crucial information that could destroy it. I planned on using it on them when the time was right seeing how they were using me as much as I was using them. I haven't looked at it but I can assure you it will destroy them."

"And what do you want me to do with it?" Valerie asked as she picked it up.

"Frankly Miss Grey I don't care if you use it or not. I just thought I give it to you but also try to convey Daniel's message. Not all ghosts are evil. The ghost dog just made a mistake. He just wanted his squeaky toy. He didn't know better." Valerie then placed the flash drive in her pocket and began to walk out only to be stopped. "Miss Grey one more thing. It comes to my attention that you're friends with Danielle. Now I know I have no right to ask this but could you look after her. I lost the right to do that the minute I threw her away."

"I do it for her not you." Valerie said as she walked out the door.

END OF FLASHBACK

"A few hours after that Vlad left town and Dani showed up. She told me that Clockwork had you and was training you for a mission that wouldn't be ready for nine years. Hearing that you were okay I decided to take a look at the flash drive Vlad gave me and to my surprise he was right. It was enough to destroy them. Apparently they were working on building a portal to the Ghost Zone along with a device to wipe out all the ghost who live there they didn't care if the earth was destroyed as long as it wiped out every ghost. And that's not all they also captured and experimented on the ghost of the first president."

"Abraham Lincoln?" Leni asked.

"No Leni, George Washington." Lori said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh I thought that was the guy on the penny." Leni said as everyone face palmed themselves.

Valerie then continued her explanation. "Anyway I decided right then and there that I was going to destroy them. I decided to leak the information to every media outlet as well as the government. The media was having a field day with the information seeing how they didn't know if the footage and information was real or fake and the government was looking bad seeing how that the G.I.W. was experimenting on George Washington. Long story short the government had every member of the G.I.W. arrested for treason and their projects were immediately destroyed. The government announced the footage as fake saying that they would never experiment on ghosts let alone the past leaders of our nation."

"Whoa! I'm surprised you did that!" Danny said with a shocked look on his face.

"Danny you're my friend. I wanted to make it up to for shooting at you as well as make it possible for to show up in nine years." Valerie said with a smile.

"So you two haven't heard from Vlad since then?" Danny asked.

"Vlad sends me a card for my birthday and Christmas." Dani replied.

Seeing how the Vlad topic was over Lori asked. "So Dani are you seeing anyone?"

"Not really. I mean I go on the dates Valerie sets me up on but I haven't really met anyone special yet." Dani answered.

"Wait a minute you dating?" Danny asked with his arms folded

"I don't see how that's your business." Dani answered.

"Excuse me young lady but I'm your father."

"Oh please I may be cloned from you but I'm old enough to date and older than you."

"Uh last time I checked I'm still fourteen and your just ten years old."

"Yeah but I look like a twenty one year old and you look like an eight year old!"

"But you forget I'm a fourteen year old trapped in an eight year old body and you're a ten year old trapped in a twenty one year old body!"

"Why is Danny acting like Dad when you started going out with Bobby?" Leni asked Lori.

"Because Leni Danny is Dani's father and is overprotective of her but he has to let her make her own choices." Lori said while thinking how her dad was when she started going out with Bobby.

"I don't care if Danny is acting like Dad this is comedy gold!" Luan said while recording the argument between Danny and Dani.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Ah he's here." Danny said as he went towards the door but stopped and turned towards Valerie and asked "Valerie could you come with me?"

"Sure." Valerie said as she followed him.

"Man I can't believe Danny is eight years old now and here I was looking for a twenty three year old. I even had him show me what Danny would look like at twenty three instead of having him show me what he would look like in nine years!" Dani shouted.

"What does he look like at twenty three?" Lynn asked.

"Well he looks the same only but has a little more muscle. His ghost form however is completely different. His hair is fiery not to mention he has sharp fangs."

"Fangs?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Apparently all male halfas have vampire like fangs when they grow up but for some reason the females don't have them." Dani answered. Lucy just thought about what Danny would look like in his ghost form at twenty three suddenly her nose started bleeding and she passes out. "Is she okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah she's fine. I didn't think she would pull a Clyde." Lynn replied.

MEANWHILE WITH DANNY

"Valerie could you stand in that room and come out when I say to?" Danny asked.

"Okay." Valerie said as she went to the other room.

Danny then opened the door to reveal Mr. Lancer was on the other side. "Mr. Fenton you said you needed to talk to me about something." He said.

"Yeah come in." Danny said as Mr. Lancer walked into the house. The second he was inside Danny said "You can come out now." causing Valerie to step out.

"Moby Dick!" Mr. Lancer shouted in disbelief seeing one of his favorite students in front on him.

"Excuse me but there are children present!" Leni shouted while covering Lily's ears.

"Leni that's a name of a book." Lisa said.

"Well that's not a nice name for a book plus do Mom and Dad know you're reading those kind of books Lisa?" Leni asked causing Lisa to roll her eyes.

"Mr. Lancer what are you doing here?" Valerie asked while smiling and crying with tears of joy.

""I took a teaching job here and I intend to make sure I see Mr. Fenton graduates." Mr. Lancer said as he then asked "So what have you been doing Miss Grey?"

"I work with my dad at Axion Labs. I'm one of the head researchers at the R&D Division." Valerie replied.

"That's great. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you graduate." He said.

"I don't blame you. After everything Danny did for the town and the world they just decided to forget him like he never happened but I'm glad it happened. It made me grow up." Valerie told him.

Mr. Lancer then looked at Danny and said "Mr. Fenton I'm glad you planned this surprise reunion but don't think for a moment I'm going to go easy on you in the homework department."

"Of course Mr. Lancer." Danny said while rolling his eyes and asked. "Why don't you come sit with us while we catch up."

"That sounds like a good idea Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said as he followed Valerie and Danny.

THE END


End file.
